Dando a Volta por Cima
by Pherein.Nike
Summary: Kagome sofre de síndrome do pânico.InuYasha é o médico que tentará curála. Quando Naraku aparecer novamente, o que poderá acontecer com eles e seus amigos?UA Cap. 14 on line presente de aniversario pra Serennity COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

** Dando a Volta por Cima!**

**Olá pessoas! Estou começando uma nova fic. Bem, ela vai estar cheia de suspense, drama e romance. Nessa fic a Kagome sofre por causa de uma doença conhecida como síndrome do pânico. E o InuYasha vai tentar ajuda-la a superar isso. Ok, num vo fala mais nada, senão acabo contando a história antes de vcs lerem... Espero q gostem e deixem reviews!**

**Boa leitura! **

**Cap. I: Como tudo começou**

Era uma fria noite de inverno. A neve caía lentamente, deixando tudo muito branco. Ela estava dentro de casa, ou melhor, em seu quarto, enrolada a um cobertor, deitada na cama observando, pela janela, o cair da neve, as poucas pessoas que andavam pelas ruas, as árvores balançando com o vento e adorava ver todas as casas, as ruas, as árvores, tudo coberto de neve. O lago congelado... era uma sensação muito boa. Mas... mesmo que quisesse não conseguia sair. Alguma coisa, muito poderosa, não permitia que ela colocasse nem um pé para fora de casa. Ela tinha medo... medo de que algo muito ruim pudesse acontecer. E sofria por causa disso.

Kagome Higurashi sempre fora uma menina esperta, divertida, bonita,sempre teve muitos amigos. Mas agora, algo que ela não podia controlar, uma força muito grande a impedia de sair, passear com suas amigas, respirar o ar puro... ela não entendia porque. Mas sabia que seu pesadelo real havia começado desde aquele dia...

** Flashback **

Kagome andava pelas ruas tranqüilamente. Eram quase seis horas da tarde e o sol se punha no horizonte. Mais um dia normal no trabalho, pensava ela. Estava voltando para casa. A rua estava anormalmente quieta neste final de tarde. Avistou um carro muito suspeito, com um homem mais suspeito ainda. Estava sozinha e pensou que o melhor a fazer era apertar o passo, principalmente porque nuvens escuras começavam a se formar.

- Acho melhor eu me apressar! – alguns pingos de chuva começam a cair. Ela não havia levado guarda-chuva – como eu sou tonta... agora vou me molhar...

Ao andar por um terreno baldio, que ficava ao lado de um cemitério, sentiu estar sendo perseguida. Começou a andar mais rápido. Entretanto, ouviu passos se aproximando cada vez mais rápido. E finalmente sentiu algo tocar seu ombro. Ela ficou paralisada.

- Eu só vou dizer uma vez... – disse uma voz em seu ouvido. – Me passe a bolsa, ou vai sentir o corte da faca. – o homem encostou uma lâmina em seu pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos e lágrimas começaram a cair. Estava com muito medo. Nunca havia sido assaltada. Ela entrega a bolsa lentamente, tentando se controlar.

- Hahahahaha...só pra você saber, meu nome é Bankotsu. Você achou que eu teria compaixão?

- O que... – o suor lhe escapou pela face – o que vai fazer comigo? – ela engoliu em seco, temendo que fosse seu fim.

Bankotsu passa a faca de leve pelo pescoço da menina e esta sente o líquido quente escorrer. Tudo já estava escuro e não havia ninguém por perto para ajudá-la. Era desesperador.

- Venha comigo. – disse ele. A pega no colo e antes mesmo que ela pudesse gritar por socorro, ele tampa sua boca. Andam alguns metros e ele a joga dentro de seu carro. Então era ele o homem suspeito.

Passaram por uma estrada de terra e entram em uma floresta densa e sombria. Andaram mais um pouco e depois Bankotsu para o carro ao lado de um casarão que mais parecia abandonado. E assombrado. Ele a tira do carro e a leva para dentro da mansão. Kagome ficou impressionada com o tamanho da casa. Se por fora já havia se espantado, por dentro quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Havia muitos quadros e parecia que, a cada passo que dava, eles olhavam atentamente para ela. Foi seguindo Bankotsu até um aposento.

- Com licença, senhor Naraku, ela está aqui. – ele havia aberto a porta do aposento para falar.

- Ótimo, pode deixar ela entrar.

- Vamos, entre logo, mulher! – ele a empurra para dentro do quarto escuro.

- Ai! Seu idiota, não precisava empurrar!

- Cale a boca! – disse Naraku, muito sério.

- O que quer comigo?

- Você é Kagome Higurashi, filha de Satoshi Higurashi? (N/A: eu inventei o nome do pai da Ka-chan, pq no anime num fala)

- Sim! Diga logo o que quer!

- Eu quero vingança!

- Vingança? Como assim! Explique-se!

- Tudo bem, eu vou explicar... Há alguns anos, antes de seu pai morrer, eu havia seqüestrado a mãe dele. Enviei uma carta a ele dizendo que se não me pagasse uma grande quantia em dinheiro, eu a mataria. Ele prometeu que me pagaria, mas, ao invés disso, chamou a polícia e eu acabei sendo preso. Aquele maldito... – ele cerra os punhos – quando eu saí da cadeia, ele havia falecido, você deveria ter uns... 13 anos, não é?

- Sim...

- Então eu prometi que me vingaria dele. E vou fazer isso hoje, matando você!

- Ah! Não! – ela tentou fugir, mas a porta estava trancada. Se encostou na porta e fechou os olhos, temia que esse fosse seu fim.

Ele se aproximava cada vez mais, bem lentamente. Seus olhos tinham sede de sangue e eram olhos de um assassino. Tirou um revólver de seu paletó e mirou o coração da garota. Ela não tinha mais esperanças, morreria naquele instante. Então uma lágrima escorreu por seus olhos. Lá fora a chuva caía e raios e trovões rasgavam o céu. Mas no momento em que Naraku ia atirar, alguém a salvou. Mas quem? Ela o observou atentamente. Estava muito escuro, mas conseguiu observar que ele possuía um longo cabelo prateado que ia até a cintura e lindos olhos cor de âmbar. Ele havia chegado na hora certa e golpeado Naraku pelas costas.

- Ah... mal...dito... – ele cai no chão.

- Kagome caiu de joelhos no chão, com os olhos arregalados. Não podia acreditar.

- Olá , você está bem, menina?

- ...

- Seu silencio já diz tudo... venha, vou levá-la pra sua casa.

- Ele está... morto...?

- Não, só está desmaiado. Eu vou chamar a polícia e explicar tudo o que aconteceu. – ele retira seu celular do bolso e disca para o número da polícia. Explica tudo por telefone mesmo. – Eles já estão a caminho. – diz, desligando o celular. – Vamos, então?

- Es.. espere... quem é vo-ce?

- Meu nome éInuYasha.

- Por que... por que você me... salvou?

- Bem... há muito tempo eu queria acabar com esse maldito Naraku. Ele matou minha namorada, a Kikyou, porque queria que eu lhe pagasse para ele soltá-la. Mas no dia que fui levar dinheiro no local combinado, ele, além de ter pegado meu dinheiro, matou ela. Aquele maldito. Não pude perdoá-lo. Eu descobri que ele morava aqui nesta casa e passei a investigar. Quando vi que o Bankotsu, o empregado de Naraku, estava trazendo uma garota pra cá fiquei furioso. E mais ainda quando vi que você é muito parecida com a Kikyou. Por um momento até achei que fosse ela.

- Obrigada... por me salvar... – após dizer isso ela desmaia.

Acordou numa cama de hospital. Olhou em volta e viu que aquele garoto, o tal de InuYasha estava numa cadeira dormindo.

- Ele é... tão bonito...

De repente ele acorda.

- Ah, você já esta acordada há muito tempo?

- Não... – a enfermeira chega, dizendo que ela já podia ir pra casa.

- Vamos, eu te levo.

- Obrigada.

Quando chegaram, ela agradeceu mais uma vez, se despediu dele e entrou. Prometera que a partir daquele dia, nunca mais sairia de casa.

** Fim do Flashback **

Então foi isso o que aconteceu... – ela lembrava de cada detalhe. – por isso eu não consigo mais sair de casa... isso já faz unscinco anos... – ela continua a olhar pela janela, até adormecer.

Continua...

**Espero que tenham gostado dese primeiro capítulo... ta certo foi um caítulo inteiro de flashback, mas eu precisava contar o que tinha acontecido pra ela fika assim desse jeito. Os próximos vão ter mais romance... **

**Façam uma boa ação e deixem reviews... façam esta pobre escritora de fics feliz! Minha auto-estima, que ta lá embaixo, agradece...**

**Kissus**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	2. O Novo Médico de Kagome

**Oiii! Espero q estejam gostando!Huhuhuhu, uma pekena surpresinha nesse cap. Espero q não tenha deixado vcs esperando mt... se deixei, gomem ne...**

**Bem, esse cap, pode estar meio confuso, mas tudo vai ser esclarecido no próximo, ok? Nhaaa... chega de blábláblá e vamos à fic!**

**Boa leitura!**

**Cap. II O novo médico de Kagome**

Kagome acordara com uma terrível dor de cabeça aquela manhã. E para piorar as coisas, sua mãe limpava a casa com o aspirador de pó, o que só fazia sua dor aumentar.

- Ai, que barulho... – ela se cobre até a cabeça com o cobertor.

A mãe ia todos os dias visitar Kagome para ver como a filha estava. Levava roupas, comida, limpava a casa, ajudava o máximo que podia. Ela morava perto da casa de Kagome por isso podia visitá-la todo o dia.

- Kagome, você está bem? – disse a mãe entrando no quarto da filha. – Já acordou?

- Sim, mamãe. Eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

- Eu trouxe alguns remédios para você.

- Obrigada. – ela se levanta e vai até o banheiro.

- Já fiz seu café da manhã.

- Certo...

- Sai do banheiro e vai em direção à cozinha. Senta-se e agradece pela comida.

- Filha, o doutor Kouga não pode vir, então enviou um outro médico no lugar, certo? – toda semana, um psiquiatra, o Dr. Kouga, vinha visitar Kagome. Ele era um bom médico e até havia conseguido que ela saísse pelo menos até o jardim, mas um dia, quando Kagome estava andando no jardim, ela tropeçou e se machucou. Todo o trabalho tinha ido por água a baixo, pois ela pensou que poderia ter acontecido algo pior do que aquilo. Decidiu que não sairia mais. Era muito teimosa e ninguém a fazia mudar de idéia. Kouga era um bom médico, mas não podia fazer milagres.

- Mas...

- Ora, do que está com medo, Kagome?

- De nada... "Droga... e se esse médico me fizer alguma coisa?" – ela pensava enquanto comia lentamente. A dor de cabeça ainda não havia passado.

O psiquiatra havia chegado logo depois do almoço. Quando Kagome o viu não podia acreditar. Aquelas orelhas, o cabelo... eram inconfundíveis.

- É você!

- Hã? – ele a olha espantado.

- Você é aquele garoto!

- Do que está falando? – pontos de interrogação estavam em volta dele.

- Filha, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Mamãe, é ele! – ela olha para sua mãe e depois olha novamente para o médico. - Você não se lembra de mim?

- Hum... – ele a observa bem – não.

- Ai, não pode ser! Foi você quem me salvou aquele dia! Que derrotou... – ela calou-se. Não gostava de pronunciar aquele nome – foi você quem me salvou quando fui seqüestrada...

- Ah! Me lembrei! Você é aquela garota! Mas isso já faz 5 anos! Seu nome é... Kagome, certo?

- Sim... por que se tornou médico?

- Bem é que... hei, não era pra **eu **estar fazendo perguntas a você?

- É... desculpe.

- Senhora, pode me deixar a sós com sua filha?

- Sim, claro. – ela sai da sala e deixa os dois a sós.

- Kagome, a primeira coisa que eu quero te perguntar é: por que você ficou desse jeito?

- Bem doutor...

- Pode me chamar de InuYasha.

- Bem... InuYasha... é que eu fiquei com medo. Fiquei com medo de que tudo aquilo pudesse acontecer novamente. Não consegui mais sair, algo que eu não podia controlar me puxava pra dentro, me impedia de dar um passo pra fora de casa. O Dr. Kouga, conseguiu que eu saísse até o jardim, mas um dia eu tropecei, machuquei minha perna... aquelas cenas voltaram à minha cabeça... tudo voltou ao ponto zero.

- Entendi... – ele escrevia alguma coisa em um bloco de anotações. – Você tem medo de que tudo volte a acontecer, mas já parou pra pensar que nada pode dar errado sempre? Muitas coisas ruins acontecem, mas tudo passa. E se morresse? Não poderia morrer duas vezes. Se você perdesse suas pernas não poderia perde-las de novo. Nada acontece duas vezes exatamente igual. É como dizem: Um raio não cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar.

- Sim, mas... coisas piores podem acontecer...

-O que, por exemplo?

- Não sei...

- Então do que está com medo? Está com medo da morte?

- Você não está me ajudando!

- Responda a minha pergunta, primeiro!

- Eu... tenho...

- Mas vai chegar um dia que você vai ter que morrer. Dentro de casa, ou fora de casa. Isso é natural, ninguém pode viver para sempre. Você pode pegar uma doença. – ele falava tudo calmamente.

- Mas a probabilidade de se pegar uma doença dentro de casa, é bem menor do que fora.

- Ah! Então você tem medo de viver.

- Como assim?

- O que você faz todos os dias?

- Muitas coisas.

- Não, as pessoas fazem as coisas pra você. Você não pode sair, então sua mãe faz as compras, paga as contas, vem aqui todos os dias para cuidar de você. Como pode viver assim? Não tem nem amigos.

- Claro que tenho!

- Quando foi a última vez que eles vieram te visitar?

- ... a minha amiga, a Sango, me visitou pela última vez a 4 anos... mas depois não me ligou mais...

- Viu só?

- Espera um pouco, aonde quer chegar!

- A questão é que se você continuar assim, vai acabar virando uma coitadinha que precisa que todos façam as coisas pra você. É isso o que você quer? Ser dependente das outras pessoas?

- Não.

- Pois você está parecendo uma velhinha gagá que não consegue nem ir ao banheiro sozinha. Só fico imaginando, você daqui a vinte anos se continuar assim.

A cada palavra de InuYasha, Kagome diminuía cada vez mais. Como não tinha percebido antes? Será que as pessoas achavam aquilo dela? Que ela mais parecia uma velhinha de 90 anos que depende dos outros pra tudo? Não era isso que ela queria.

- Como eu posso mudar isso?

- Kagome, você não tem medo de viver? Não tem medo mesmo?

- Não.

- Então por que não tenta ir até o jardim e apreciar o dia? Respirar um ar puro? Acho que você está precisando. Você estará beneficiando seu organismo.

- Não consigo.

- Se você pensar assim não vai conseguir mesmo. Tenha pensamentos positivos. Pense "eu vou conseguir". Distraia sua mente, conte seus passos, faça alguma coisa, mas saia! Ande de bicicleta, ou sei lá! Que eu saiba você tem capacidade pra isso. Pelo menos você não parece uma criancinha de 3 anos de idade.Veja como você é bonita. Agora, se não sair e se exercitar vai acabar envelhecendo antes do tempo.

- Mas eu não consigo ir sozinha.

- Venha, eu vou com você. Ou prefere que sua mãe a ajude?

- Não, tudo bem... – ela se levanta e vai até a porta. Mas pára.

- O que foi? – ele estava do lado dela. – Já desistiu?

- ... – ela encosta a mão na maçaneta da porta e a abre lentamente. O pânico estava tomando conta da garota. Começa a derramar algumas lágrimas. - "Eu vou conseguir... eu vou conseguir... eu vou conseguir... eu vou conseguir... – pensava sem sair do lugar. InuYasha já estava perdendo a paciência – "Eu não vou conseguir... eu não vou conseguir... eu não vou conseguir... eu não vou conseguir..."

Ela decidiu não continuar. Não conseguiu dar nem dois passos. Ela queria ir no seu ritmo e assim de repente não ia dar muito certo não...

- Sabe o que acho, Kagome?

- O que?

- Você é fraca. Eu não posso fazer milagres. Bem, eureceitei esses medicamentos... tome sempre que sentir algum nervosismo ou medo... Olha,semana que vem eu vou voltar e se você não conseguir nem chegar no portão, eu desisto. Com licença. – ele pega suas coisas e sai, deixando Kagome sentada no sofá de cabeça baixa. Na verdade ele tinha dito aquilo apenas para encorajar Kagome, não iria desistir assim, sem mais nem menos. Ele também não era tão cruel.

- InuYasha... – pensava ela – o método que você usa para ajudar as pessoas é muito esquisito. Por que você gritou comigo o tempo todo? Hunf... doutor InuYasha... por que você saiu assim de repente? - ela observa areceita e faz uma cara feia. Já estava cansada de todos aqueles remédios.

InuYasha fazia com que todas aquelas lembranças ruins voltassem à mente da garota, mas... Por alguma razão, ela não queria que ele fosse embora. Queria que ele voltasse todos os dias. Não podia mais ficar deitada na cama o dia inteiro. Tinha que dar um jeito de conseguir sair. Ele a tinha feito abrir os olhos. Ela não sabia porque, mas alguma coisa nele a fez ver que algum dia ela teria que sair daquela casa. Havia gostado dele. Queria perguntar porque ele se tornara médico. Será que foi o destino que fez os dois se reencontrarem? Será que finalmente ela conseguiria superar a doença? Todas aquelas perguntas giravam em sua cabeça. Decidiu que a partir do dia seguinte só teria pensamentos positivos. E tentaria dar pelo menos um passo para fora, para apreciar o dia.

* * *

**Wow, eu disse q ia ter uma surpresinha nesse cap.! Espero q tenham gostado... nossa, eu tenho muitos planos pra essa fic (só num vo conta... quero deixar vcs curiosos hehehehe). Por isso continuem acompanhando. Nossa, devo confessar que eu num tinha a mínima idéia de como terminar esse cap... por isso o final ficou meio dãããã... Ah... deixa pra lá... **

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Ginny Lupin: É vc tem razão, o Naraku sempre eh o vilão da história. Bom, como essa fic é de drama, vai ter suspence e etc., eu achei q seria bom colocar o Naraku. Ele ainda vai aprontar muito, pode ter certeza! Muito obrigada pela review!**

**Ju Higurashi: Que bom que gostou da fic! É ela ta meio triste, mas... eu vo tenta dar um final feliz pra essa história, ok? E quanto à sua pergunta, eu não tenho a fic pronta não, mas o terceiro cap ja ta pronto. Eu vo tenta adiantar sempre uns dois capítulos antes de postar um pq aí da tempo pra eu arrumar alguma coisa,ou sei lá... Eu tenho muitas idéias para capítulos futuros, mas a fic ainda num ta pronta não, ok? Mas não se preocupe pq vo tenta posta regularmente.Vlw msm pela review e pelos elogios!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu a todos que estão lendo a fic. Espero mais reviews, heim! **

**Bjs!**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	3. Cap3:Indecisão, confiança e surpresas!

**Oiiiii! Desculpem a demora pra postar! É q eu to em época de provas e isso, mais a minha doença, chamada de preguicite aguda, mais os problemas do meu pc atrasaram tudo! Bom, mas enfim... aí está o terceiro cap.Eu não tinha idéia de como eu ia termina, eu já tinha feito, mais tava mto tosco... mas graças a grande idéia da Pamelokinha, consegui fazer um cap. decente! Vlw, msm! Dedico ese capitulo a vc! Adorei a sugestão dela e botei nesse capitulo! Espero q gostem dele!**

**P.S.: Para aqueles que estavam achando estranho o fato de a Sango não ter visitado e nem ligado pra Kagome, tudo é explicado nesse cap. Eu não seria tão maldosa assim pra fazerda Sango uma amiga insensível (mesmo porque eu adoro ela XD). E mtas outras coisa serao explicadas aki, por isso...**

**...Vamos à fic!**

Cap.3: Indecisão, confiança e surpresa!

A semana passou muito rápido. Todo o dia Kagome acordava bem cedo e tentava passar por aquela porta. Aquela maldita porta. Era como se uma barreira a impedisse de continuar. Queria entender... aquele pânico, aquela dor e sofrimento. Não confiava em si mesma.

Olhava para a porta da sala trancada. Foi até ela e ficou observando-a.

- Muita coisa deve ter mudado lá fora... foram cinco anos... cinco longos anos. – Não conseguia mais se imaginar andando sozinha pelas ruas da cidade. Havia desaprendido. Aquela doença fora se agravando aos poucos. Sua família foi rápida e logo contratou um médico, mas aquilo levaria muito tempo.

A mãe de Kagome aparece da cozinha.

- Ah! Eu já estou preparando o almoço, ta?

- Ok. Com licença mãe, vou pro meu quarto.

- Sim. Te aviso quando estiver pronto. – diz enquanto via sua filha sair da sala, indo em direção ao quarto. – ah, Kagome, quando isso vai terminar? Você tem que se esforçar.

Kagome escrevia em seu diário tudo o que tinha acontecido essa semana. E, claro, contou sobre InuYasha. Ela ficava imaginado o que teria acontecido em seu passado. Sabia que era feio ficar perguntando sobre o passado de uma pessoa, mas... pensando bem, ele fazia isso! Afinal era o trabalho dele...

- Amanhã é sábado. Tomara que chegue logo.

Seu desejo foi atendido e logo o último dia da semana chegou. Kagome acordou com um sorriso no rosto. Nunca tinha acordado tão bem disposta. Pulou da cama, lavou o rosto e preparou o café da manhã. Sua mãe ainda não havia chegado. Ela chegava bem cedo e saía logo depois do almoço. Kagome estranhou. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? Abriu a janela e foi aí que caiu a ficha: ainda eram 5 horas da manhã.

- Nossa... acho que acordei cedo demais... o jeito é esperar... – vai em direção a cozinha e faz o café. – Puxa, como está frio hoje... – levanta-se da cadeira e vai até o seu quarto para pegar um casaco e um cachecol. – Hum... melhorou.

As horas foram passando e finalmente sua mãe chegara.

- Kagome, já está de pé? O que foi, caiu da cama?

- Hahaha... não, é que eu acordei muito bem disposta hoje e não consegui mais dormir. Estava esperando você chegar e... sabe de um coisa?

- O que?

- Por que vocês não vêm morar aqui comigo? O Souta já está muito grandinho e pode morar sozinho, mas você e o vovô podiam morar aqui.

- Sim, mas temos que cuidar do templo. Seu avô é muito teimoso, sabe como é, e não deixaria mais ninguém ficar lá além de mim e ele.

- É verdade... bem que ele poderia mudar de idéia.

- Ora, Kagome, você e o seu avô têm o mesmo temperamento.

- Ah, pára com isso, eu não sou teimosa igual a ele.

- Ah não... – disse sarcástica. – Ah, já chega desse papo furado. Seu médico já deve estar chegando.

- Ah, é verdade, que horas são?

- São... – ela olha no relógio de pulso. – 9:30.

- Daqui a pouco ele chega.

Alguns minutos depois elas ouvem a campainha da porta.

- Eu atendo, filha. – ela vai até a sala e abre a porta. – Bom dia, doutor.

- Bom dia, senhora. Onde está a Kagome?

- Ela está na cozinha. Só um minuto, eu vou chamá-la.

- Eu espero aqui.

- Kagome vê sua mãe entrando na cozinha.

- Filha, é o Dr. InuYasha.

- Certo, já estou indo. – ela se levanta apressadamente e corre até ele. – Bom dia!

- Bom dia. E então, obteve algum progresso?

- Bem, não.

- Ótimo. Me conte como foi a sua semana.

Kagome o olha espantada. Como podia dizer "ótimo"? Antes ele tinha dito que se ela não saísse, ele iria ficar muito bravo! E agora isso! O que se passava na cabeça dele?

- No decorrer da semana, eu comecei a pensar no que você tinha dito. E eu vou confessar, fiquei até com vergonha.

- Com vergonha? Por que?

- Sim, porque me disse coisas que eu nem tinha parado pra pensar. Quer dizer, ficou parecendo que eu era ignorante.

- Ora, não diga isso. Você apenas... não se tocou.

- Mas, voltando ao assunto, cada vez mais eu fui entendendo o que você queria dizer. Antes eu tinha ficado brava.

- Comigo?

- Sim.

- Que bom!

Hã?

- É. Adoro quando as pessoas ficam bravas comigo. Isso mostra que eu falei o que era certo. Quando uma pessoa fica brava com a outra é porque ela não concorda com o que a outra diz, mesmo sabendo que está certo.

- Nossa, nunca parei pra pensar sobre isso. É, você tem razão. Mas isso é tão confuso!

- Desculpe. Mas, o que você estava dizendo mesmo?

- Ah, sim! E durante a semana tudo ficou claro. Mas mesmo assim... não tive coragem de encarar... a porta.

- Kagome, eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode.

- Você... não confia na pessoa que te salvou? Não confia em mim?

- Sim, mas... não consigo confiar nem em mim mesma!

- É porque você tem que ser mais corajosa.

- Eu tento...

- Não é questão de tentar. A questão é que você desiste fácil das coisas. Você me disse uma vez que não tem medo de viver. Mas está perdendo sua chance de fazer muitas coisa boas para o mundo. Você é jovem, esperta, inteligente e bonita. Pode fazer muito pelas pessoas. É só você querer e não desistir.

- Sabe, Dr. InuYasha... lá fora é muito diferente. O medo de ser assaltada, de ser seqüestrada... eu vejo isso na televisão! É horrível!

- Aquela maldita televisão! Já sei o que você tem que fazer! Desligue aquela coisa que só faz as pessoas ficarem cada vez mais alienadas!

- Desligar? Da tomada?

Claro! E pode até jogar no lixo.

- Como é que eu vou jogar a minha televisão no lixo! Eu gosto de assistir a vários programas nela!

- Acho que na TV passa muita porcaria. Deveríamos assistir canais como Discovery chanel, ou algum parecido. As crianças por exemplo, assistemTeletubies, queé um programaeducativo.

- Que!

- Não estou dizendo que os adultos também devão assistir. - ele diminui a voz, para Kagome não conseguir entender - Apesar de eu gostar de Barney e seus amigos. - infelizmente, Kagome consegue entender seu comentário. (ela tinha uma ótima audição XD)

- Ta de brincadeira... aquilo é pra criancinhas!

- Pode achar o que quiser. Mas, eu queria tentar descobrir porque você acha que tudo vai te atacar.

- Ora, já tentaram me matar uma vez, não se lembra! – ela gritou bem no ouvido dele.

- Ai! Não precisa gritar!

- Eu não posso evitar! Aquelas cenas sempre voltam à minha cabeça! Já se passaram 5 anos e eu me lembro de tudo como se fosse ontem! Você não entende o que é isso!

- Calma... você precisa controlar suas emoções. Quanto mais você tenta esquecer alguma coisa, mais você pensa nela.

- Des...desculpe...

- Tudo bem. Olha, eu não estou te forçando a nada. Só quero que você tente fazer as coisas por sua conta.Você consegue. Eu sei disso! Cada coisa tem seu tempo. Você é uma menina determinada, sei que vai conseguir. Quer dizer, você não é uma menina. Você é uma mulher determinada. E se você não tomar uma iniciativa eu vou fazer você sair.

- Como?

Ele a olha com um sorriso e diz:

- Eu posso te levar nas minhas costas.

- É sério isso? - Ela não acreditava que ele pudesse dizer uma coisa dessas. Mas se tratando do InuYasha... bem, ele era capaz de tudo...

- Eu sempre falo sério. Não entendo porque as pessoas sempre acham que eu falo as coisas de brincadeira!

- Puxa, InuYasha... Obrigada. Eu gostaria de te fazer uma pergunta.

- Diga.

- Por que se tornou médico psiquiatra?

- Porque depois que Kikyou foi assassinada eu fiquei muito abalado. Comecei a pensar que, mesmo não conseguindo ajuda-la, poderia ajudar outras pessoas. E como eu sempre fui muito curioso, a psiquiatria foi uma profissão que eu me identifiquei muito. Estava no segundo ano quando eu te salvei aquele dia. Na verdade, eu não estava a fim de estudar pra prova que iria ter no dia seguinte e fui lá dar uma de detetive. Até que foi bom eu não ter estudado.

- Mas como você conseguiu fazer a prova?

- Fazendo. Consegui a melhor nota da classe.

- To impressionada!

- É, acho que foi sorte.

- Sorte... acho que o destino fez a gente se reencontrar.

- Kagome, pra você o que é o destino?

- O destino? Pra mim, destino é o que está reservado pra todas as pessoas na vida. Logo quando nascemos, recebemos uma missão e esta missão chega em um determinado momento. Para algumas pessoas chega quando elas ainda são criancinhas, para outras só chega no final da vida. Todos nós temos uma missão que devemos cumprir durante nossa vida e o destino é o que está reservado no final desta missão. Eu não sei como isso acontece, mas queria descobrir. O destino prega peças na gente, por isso devemos ter cuidado e escolher sempre o melhor caminho. Devemos escutar nosso coração, seguir nossa intuição. Muitas vezes nem sempre o que escolhemos é o certo, mas pelo menos, tentamos cumprir o nosso papel na Terra até o final de nossas vidas quando finalmente tudo termina e nós podemos descansar em paz.

Enquanto ela falava, InuYasha escrevia algo em seu bloquinho de anotações.

- Belo discurso. – disse ele, batendo palmas.

- Obrigada. Mas cada um tem uma opinião diferente. Essa é a minha.

- Você está certa. Soube dar uma definição para a palavra destino. Eu não conseguiria dar uma definição para essa palavra.

- Aí era só você pegar o dicionário.

- Ah, eu odeio dicionários.

- Eu também. Prefiro dar a minha opinião das coisas, mesmo que ela não seja a mais correta.

- Mas se é a sua opinião ela não está correta ou incorreta. Simplesmente é a sua opinião.

- Com você consegue responder tudo dessa forma tão simples?

- Sei lá. Talvez você tenha alguma resposta complexa para dar.

- Não, existem coisas que nem o maior sábio do mundo teria como explicar.

- Eu acho que tudo tem uma explicação. A questão não é o **porque **das coisas e sim o **como**. Isso é que é difícil de descobrir. – ele olha para o relógio da sala – eu preciso ir, já é tarde.

- Por que não almoça com a gente?

- Não dá, ainda tenho alguns compromissos. Foi bom conversar com você. Semana que vem nos vemos de novo.

- Eu queria perguntar mais uma coisa.

- Pode falar.

- Por que o Dr. Kouga não está vindo mais?

- Ele está muito doente.

- O que ele tem?

- Ainda não descobriram.

- Puxa. Espero que ele melhore. Nunca imaginei um médico doente.

- Ah, com certeza ele melhora! Pode ter certeza. Como você já disse, é muito raro um médico ficar doente, mas como nós somos seres vivos, isso acontece.

- É verdade. Os médicos não são robozinhos nem tem superpoderes que os deixam imunes de qualquer doença.

- Nós apenas... sabemos nos cuidar melhor.

- Mas eu gostaria que você continuasse vindo, mesmo que ele melhorasse.

- Puxa, estou honrado. Ninguém nunca me disse isso.

- Então até a semana que vem.

- Tchau! – ele sai e Kagome o observa da janela. Dá um último aceno antes de ele entrar no carro. Depois disso vai almoçar. Sua barriga já estava roncando.

Por mais que gostasse de Kouga, ele nunca seria como InuYasha. Kouga era um médico tradicional, que escutava tudo o que Kagome dizia e só dava o diagnóstico depois.

Ela lembrava de quando conseguira andar pelo jardim. Mas não foi por conta própria. Odiava quando as pessoas mandavam-na fazer algo. Ela gostava de fazer as coisas quando e como quisesse e não ser obrigada a fazer alguma coisa. E InuYasha não fazia isso. Por isso ela gostava dele. Eles conversavam como se fossem amigos de infância e ele dava-lhe conselhos. Tanto, que ela já havia progredido um pouco. Sim, sabia que sua vida estava mudando. Ela sentia alguma coisa muito forte por ele. Será que era por causa de seu jeito único de ser? Afinal ele sempre diz o que pensa, não se importando se vai ofender a pessoa.

Kagome também gostava de conversar com ele. Ta certo, ela conversava com sua mãe, mas não era a mesma coisa.

- Acho que essa semana, eu conversei muito mais com InuYasha do que com ela... – pensava enquanto comia. – conversamos sobre assuntos muito complexos, mas ao mesmo tempo divertidos. Acho que estou aprendendo muito com ele. Eu não quero que o InuYasha não volte mais depois que o Kouga melhorar. Eu quero ficar com o InuYasha, quero vê-lo de novo! – foi aí que ela se tocou sobre o que estava pensando. – Nossa! Mas, o que é isso? Ele é o médico e eu sou apenas uma simples paciente! Não, Kagome, pare de pensar nele e coma! – sua expressão mudou de pensativa para brava. Sua mãe até estranhou.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, filha?

- Não, nada. – nesse momento o telefone toca. A mãe de Kagome vai atender.

- Moshi, moshi?

- Aqui é a Sango, a Kagome está?

- Sim! Só um momento – ela tampa o bocal do telefone e avisa a filha – Kagome é a Sango, ela quer falar com você.

- Sango! – ela vai correndo atender. – Oi amiga!

- Kagome! Há quanto tempo! Como está?

- Eu estou bem, você sabe... com aqueles meus problemas de sempre...

- Ah, sei... desculpe não ter ligado.

- Ah, tudo bem.

- É que eu consegui um emprego nos EUA há 4 anos e estou morando lá. Como tive que viajar imediatamente, não consegui nem te avisar. Por isso não fui te visitar. Só consegui voltar para o Japão agora e estava pensando em te visitar.

- Claro! Estou supercontente! Ah! E meus parabéns Sango! Sabe, eu estava morrendo de saudades de você!

- Eu também! Eu vou te visitar amanhã, está bem?

- Ótimo, estou esperando!

- Ta, tchau!

- Tchau! – ela desliga o telefone ao mesmo tempo que a amiga. Tinha um sorriso no rosto. Finalmente alguém viera lhe visitar! E ela também queria saber todos os detalhes da viagem ao Estados Unidos. Então foi por isso que a amiga não deu sinal de vida durante 4 anos – Ora, mas ela podia pelo menos ter ligado! Ah! Isso não importa agora. O importante é que eu vou rever minha miguxa! Puxa! Faz 4 anos que não falo com ela... estou muito ansiosa.

Kagome foi dormir muito feliz aquela noite. E não sabia porque, mas agradecia ao InuYasha. Ela acreditava que tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo, todas aquelas coisas boas, eram porque InuYasha entrou na vida dela. – Sim. Definitivamente minha vida está mudando. E está mudando pra melhor!

* * *

**Espero q tenham gostado desse capítulo... nossa, eu ainda não conseigo imaginar o InuYasha assistindo Barney e seus amigos! Huahuahuahua, mto hilário... e ainda cantando aquelas musiquinhas XD...bom, um pouco de humor num faz mal pra ninguém...**

**Hm... eu acho que nesse cap. o Inu tava bem mais compreensivo, né? Dps vcs podem me dizer o que acharam dele...**

**Bem, respondendo a pergunta da Ju Higurashi, eu estavaprocurando algum programa legal pra assistir na TV e num canal tavapassando um filme que falava sobreessa doença...mais aí eu nem assisti o filme inteiro, pq me veio logo essa idéia na cabeça e eu tive q começar a escrever...masa fic num tem nada a ver com filme, só o tema (a síndrome de pânico). Portanto,ela eh fruto da minha mente insana, com uma participação especial da minha consciencia(ás vezes ela num bate bem... coitada, játentei interna ela, mas num adianto...) e a idéia do filme. Antes eu até já pensava em fazer alguma coisa do tipoe aí saiu isso. Espero ter respondido a suapergunta com clareza (apesar de eu estar confundida com aminha propria resposta :p).**

**Espero mais reviews heim! Arigatou a todos q mandaram ou q leram mas num mandaram reviews (se tiverem gostando é isso q importa XD).**

**Kissus**

**Kimi Higurashi **


	4. Reencontro

**Oieee! Até q em fim dps de séculos o 4° cap. está no ar (aff. será q demorei tanto assim é?). Bom, espero q gostem desse daki eh um dos maiores da fic. O capt 5 tb já tá pronto entaum num vo demora pra postar eu prometo! Mas agora chega de papo furado! Boa leituraaaa!**

**Cap. 4: Reencontro**

Sango estava muito animada para rever sua amiga. Ainda sentia-se culpada por não ter visitado nem ligado para Kagome antes. Bem, ela não ligava porque não encontrava tempo. No começo ficou muito enrolada com a mudança e tudo o mais, depois quando começou a trabalhar não tinha tempo nem pra ela mesma, a vida dela era muito agitada. Entretanto, ela nunca deixou de pensar em seus amigos, principalmente em Kagome.

Também sentia pena dela... devia ser muito difícil. Sango ficaria 1 mês de férias no Japão e pensava em ficar na casa de Kagome e dar umas férias à mãe dela. Afinal aquilo devia ser muito duro para toda a família...

Ela saiu de casa umas 10:30 da manhã. A rua estava tranqüila, afinal era domingo e além do mais aquele bairro era muito calmo, um típico bairro de cidade do interior.

Sango estava morando na sua antiga casa. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém visitava aquela casa desde que seus pais morreram. Kohaku também não tinha muito tempo. Ele era jornalista e sempre estava viajando. Por isso, Sango decidiu ficar lá, era melhor do que ter que pagar um hotel. Lá ela sentia-se a vontade. Era tão bom voltar para seu país onde foi criada desde que nasceu. Apesar de estar gostando muito dos EUA.

Como morava umas três quadras perto da casa de Kagome, não demorou muito para que chegasse. Parou em frente ao portão e bateu palmas para chamar a atenção da amiga. A Sra. Higurashi já estava lá e foi atender Sango.

- - Bom dia Sango! Kagome está superansiosa pra te ver – ela dá um grande sorriso.

- - Bom dia senhora! Com licença – ela entra e após atravessar o jardim pára em frente à porta. Senhora Higurashi convida Sango para entrar. Ela retira seus sapatos (isso é um costume no Japão... não sei porque disse isso se o mundo inteiro já sabe ¬¬) e entra na casa. É recebida com um grande abraço de Kagome. Esta quase derruba a amiga no chão de tanta empolgação.

- - Sango-chan!

- - Ka-chan! – por incrível que pareça ela não estranhava o comportamento da amiga. Sabia que era uma grande alegria reencontrar alguém que você não vê há anos, principalmente se for sua melhor amiga. Ela também sentia o mesmo que Kagome.

- - Venha, entre! – ela puxa a amiga para o meio da sala. – Como foi a viagem?

- - Ah, foi incrível Kagome! No começo eu achei que não ia me adaptar àquele país, mas depois de um tempo consegui me dar muito bem. Aprendi vários costumes ocidentais e descobri que eles adoram a nossa culinária

- - Que legal!

- - O vôo também foi muito bom... apesar de ser um dia inteiro de vôo eu curti bastante. Mas eu gostaria de saber como você está.

- - Eu estou bem... tenho um médico novo, ele é legal, mas... – o rosto dela muda de expressão.

- - Desculpe. Não precisa falar sobre isso...

- - Não, tudo bem...

Sango olha para a amiga. Até alguns segundos atrás ela levava uma grande alegria no rosto e agora sua expressão havia mudado muito para um ar melancólico. Sango observa também a casa. Havia cadeados em todas as janelas e na porta da sala. Queria fazer alguma coisa para ajudar, mas o que? A amiga era mais teimosa do que burro quando empaca. Mesmo assim, a presença dela poderia trazer alguma melhora para Kagome. Ela torcia muito para que Kagome conseguisse superar o trauma... mas mesmo que se recuperasse não estaria tudo cem por cento. Existem coisas na vida que não são possíveis de superar por completo. Lembranças que são inesquecíveis... tanto belas lembranças quanto ruins. Sango sabia que na memória de Kagome ainda estava nítida aquela noite que fez toda a vida dela mudar radicalmente...

- - Kagome-chan... eu queria fazer alguma coisa.

- - Não se preocupe Sango – um sorriso melancólico se faz no delicado rosto da garota. – Você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- - Certo, então... sobre o que você quer falar?

- - Bom, como eu estava dizendo, tenho um novo médico. Ele é legal apesar de ser muito exigente. Ele é um médico substituto. O Dr. Kouga esta doente, então ele está vindo em seu lugar.

- - Entendi. Mas, me diz, ele é bonito?

- - Sango!

- - O que foi? Só estou perguntando.

- - Isso é pergunta que se faça! Ele é apenas meu psiquiatra! – seu rosto adquire um tom avermelhado.

- - Ora, Kagome, seu rosto não me engana! Você está toda vermelhinha, hahahahaha! – ela leva a mão à boca para abafar o riso.

- - Pára com isso!

- - Hum... mas o que é que tem achar o médico bonitinho?

- - Nada. – ela olha para Sango que tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto – Ai você venceu! Eu acho ele bonito. Satisfeita?

- - Muito. Depois quero conhece-lo!

- - Ele vai voltar na semana que vem.

- - Ótimo, pois eu estou pensando em ficar aqui com você durante esse mês que vou ficar aqui no Japão.

- - Sério!

- - Sim! Vou dar umas férias para a sua mãe.

- - Ouviu isso mamãe? – Disse com um grande sorriso.

- - Sim! Vou poder descansar um pouquinho.

- - E foi por isso que eu trouxe todas aquelas malas – ela aponta para a entrada da casa. Kagome até se espanta. Ela não tinha percebido todas aquelas malas lá.

- - Que notícia ótima! Muito obrigada mesmo Sango-chan!

- - Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer depois de ter ficado longe durante todo esse tempo.

- - Ah, Sango, não pense que eu fiquei brava! Só fiquei preocupada. Você nem pra me avisar que tava lá do outro lado do mundo!

- - É que eu saí tão de repente que não deu tempo de avisar ninguém. Na verdade só minha família ficou sabendo.

- - Mas deixa isso pra lá. Vamos, eu te ajudo a levar essas malas pro quarto.

- - Pode deixar. Eu levo.

- - Já que insiste...

- - Aquele foi um ótimo domingo. Pela primeira vez em 5 anos, Kagome não se sentia tão bem. Realmente a presença de Sango era muito importante para Kagome.

- - À noite jogaram algumas partidas de xadrez e Sango só ganhou... todas... mas Kagome sempre queria uma revanche. E foram dormir só de madrugada.

- - Agora tudo estava escuro. A porta da sala e as janelas estavam trancadas, as luzes apagadas, muito silêncio. Sango dormia num colchão no chão e Kagome em sua cama. Mas por alguma razão ela não conseguia dormir. Aquele dia havia sido perfeito, mas mesmo assim... não tinha motivo para Kagome não conseguir dormir. Tentava fechar os olhos e contar carneirinhos. Mas quando chegou no milésimo carneirinho sua paciência chegou ao fim. Aquela escuridão estava deixando-a nervosa... e pra completar uma chuva de granizo começou a cair.

- - "Que ótimo". – o rádio relógio já marcava 3 da manhã e nada de Kagome dormir. E foi então que ela começou a se lembrar... de novo... – "Droga... droga...será que isso não acaba nunca!" – ela olha em volta – "será que as janelas estão bem trancadas? E a porta da frente?" – ela se cobre com o edredom até a cabeça tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Balança a cabeça e fecha os olhos, tenta se concentrar em outra coisa... mas o escuro e aquele silêncio, só se podendo ouvir o barulho da chuva, a faziam ficar apavorada. – "C-cade a Sango?" – ela descobre o edredom da cabeça e olha para o lado... lá estava ela, dormindo tranqüilamente. – Sango... Sango... – ela chama a amiga baixinho.

- - Hã...? O... o que foi Ka-chan?

- - Você está ouvindo isso?

- - Isso o que?

- - T-tem alguém aqui! Tem alguém rondando a minha casa– ela disse num sussurro.

- - Kagome, não tem ninguém aqui! E só a chuva que está caindo.

- - Não! Eu ouvi alguma coisa!

-- Kagome... – ela vira-se para a amiga. – as portas estão trancadas, as janelas estão com o cadeado, o portão lá fora ta trancado, e eu estou aqui com você. Você está no seu quarto, na sua cama e com o seu cobertor, nada vai acontecer!

- - Mas...

- - Kagome, como você consegue dormir aqui sozinha na sua casa todos os dias? Por que só hoje, quando eu resolvi passar uns dias com você, você está ouvindo coisas?

- - Não, Sango... isso acontece muitas vezes. Mas quando eu estou sozinha, eu me cubro com o cobertor até a cabeça, aperto o travesseiro bem forte e fico pensando na minha mãe até adormecer. Também abraço meu ursinho, o Garu (ñ é aquele menininho da Pucca, ta?). Olha só pra ele – ela mostra o ursinho para Sango. – Mas eu sempre evito sair de baixo das cobertas... só que como hoje você está aqui comigo, eu pensei que...

- - Ta, tudo bem, Kagome, eu já entendi. Não precisa explicar mais, nada. Você quer que eu veja se não tem ninguém aqui?

- - Quero...

- - Tudo bem.. – ela se levanta e vai em direção à porta do quarto.

- - Sango... – disse Kagome, num sussurro.

- - O que foi?

- - Tenha cuidado...

- - Tá... – Ela vai até a sala e olha pela janela para ver se não tinha ninguém lá fora mesmo. – "É melhor prevenir" – depois disso dá uma olhada rápida nos cômodos da casa e volta para o quarto. – viu, não tinha ninguém. Está se sentindo melhor?

- - Sim, obrigada.

- - Agora vê se tenta dormir está bem?

- - Certo. Boa noite.

- - Boa noite. Durma bem.

Kagome se sentia mais tranqüila agora. Sabia que podia confiar em Sango. Mas, por que justo agora ela estava tendo aquela paranóia toda? Será que ela nunca iria se curar? Estava indo tão bem e agora... aquilo sempre voltava a acontecer... "Eu acho que nunca vou conseguir..." Pensando nisso, caiu no sono.

Enquanto isso, InuYasha passava a noite em claro pensando e estudando a melhor forma de curar Kagome. Estava muito empolgado e não desistiria fácil. Queria cura-la daquela doença horrível, sabia que ela estava sofrendo. Já havia conseguido curar muitos pacientes com casos parecidos com o dela e tinha feito seu trabalho muito bem, obrigado. Mas não sabia porque, a Kagome era uma paciente especial. Cada vez que ele a consultava tinha mais vontade de fazer seu trabalho. Queria vê-la sorrindo, queria que ela saísse para apreciar o dia, queria vê-la feliz. Pensava que sabendo sobre o passado da garota tudo seria mais fácil. Ela não teria medo de contar a ele, porque ele já havia presenciado tudo. Mas via que mesmo assim, estava sendo muito difícil.

- - Quando Kouga voltar ao trabalho, não poderei mais vê-la. Ele também é um bom médico... nós sempre estamos competindo pra ver quem é o melhor, mas a verdade é que cada um tem um estilo diferente de trabalhar. Penso até que as pessoas me acham muito exigente... – ele pensava tudo isso sentado na escrivaninha de seu quarto em meio a muitos livros. Não sabia porque gostava tanto de trabalhar com Kagome. Com aquele seu jeito rabugento de sempre, mas mesmo assim, gostava de estar com ela. Será que isso estava relacionado ao fato de que ela era parecida com Kikyou? – A Kagome me faz lembrar de Kikyou. Acho que é por isso que a acho especial. Não pude ajudar a Kikyou então estou fazendo tudo o que posso para ajudar a Kagome. É como uma forma de compensar tudo que nós passamos. A Kagome é muito importante pra mim como a Kikyou já foi... – ele pára e balança a cabeça para afastar aquelas idéias – Não acredito no que é que eu estou pensando. A Kagome é apenas minha paciente, ela não é a Kikyou... apesar de as duas serem parecidas... não, InuYasha, você é só um médico psiquiatra! Mas, eu gostaria de terminar meu trabalho com ela antes de o Kouga voltar... ele já está melhor, afinal é um youkai. Deve voltar à ativa dentro de dois meses. Esse tempo é muito curto. Vai ser um grande desafio. Apesar de eu ser o médico substituto, ainda assim... quero mostrar que ele não é o único que pode curar os traumas dos pacientes. Mas terminar um caso como o de Kagome em dois meses é praticamente impossível. Hunf, acho melhor eu voltar ao meu trabalho.

Pega um livro muito grosso e o abre na página 178. O capítulo falava sobre relatos de pessoas que diziam ter sempre o mesmo sonho todas as noites. Sonhos relacionados a algum acidente que essas pessoas sofreram no passado. Lendo um parágrafo, pega sua caneta e começa a marca-lo. Aquele parágrafo estava relacionado ao tipo de problema da Kagome. Após fazer isso, olha no rádio relógio que se encontrava em cima do criado-mudo.

- - Nossa, já são 4 da manhã. Não é à toa que eu estou morrendo de sono. Acho melhor continuar isso amanhã. – Coloca a caneta dentro do livro para marcar a página e deita-se. Ainda fica um pouco acordado, pensando em Kagome e em todos aqueles fatos. – "Por que a vida tem que ser tão dura? Queria entender porque as pessoas mais bondosas que nunca fizeram mal pra ninguém sofrem tanto, enquanto os maus se divertem. Isso não tem sentido. Talvez no final da vida nós sejamos recompensados por tudo. Por todo esse sofrimento... é claro que existem exceções, nem todos sofrem desse jeito. Ora, eu vou curar a Kagome! Ela não merece sofrer tanto." – ele fecha os olhos e logo o sono chega. InuYasha sonha com Kikyou...

- - InuYasha...

- - Kikyou?

- - Olá... vejo que está preocupado...

- - Sim.

- - Não se preocupe tanto... você vai conseguir... cumprir seus objetivos. Eu sei, pois eu confio em você. Ela também está confiando em você. Por isso, nada de ficar assim triste.

- - E quem disse que eu estou triste?

- - Eu só quero ver você feliz, InuYasha.

- - Arigatou... nós nos reencontraremos algum dia.

- - Sim... estarei te esperando, mas vamos torcer para que demore.

- - Entendi.

- - Adeus InuYasha.

- - Adeus...

De repente ele acorda. De novo sonhara com ela. Muitas noites ela aparecia em seus sonhos, mas, dessa vez, ela apareceu para dar-lhe um conselho e ele entendeu o recado.

Obrigado Kikyou. Fico feliz por você estar me apoiando... não vou decepcioná-la. E nem a você, Kagome. Eu prometo.

**

* * *

**

**E mais um capítulo termina! Esse tb ficou bem grande, mas o anterior foi maior (eu acho). Nossa, estou mto empolgada com essa história! Qnd eu escrevi a parte q a Kagome começa a ficar com medo no meio da noite, eu até fiquei com um pouquinho de medo tb... kraka! Mas já passou... nossa, a Sango nesse capítulo tava cuidando da Kagome como se fosse a mãe dela... O.O huahuahuauhua, a Sango eh demais! ****Eu achei tb que a Kikyou tava mto boazinha... coitada ela já morreu, é melhor num aloprar, né? Eu posso não gostar dela, mas no passado ela era muito bondosa, isso nós devemos admitir... mas como tudo passa, esse cargo agora é da Kagome! **

**Bem, como eu já disse estou mto empolgada e daqui pra frente as coisa vão ficar mais interessantes! Só num vo conta, senão estraga a surpresa né!**

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Pamelokinha: Obrigada epsero q tenha gostado desse tb! Arigatou pela review.**

**Ju Higurashi: Acho q vc adivinhou o papel da Sango nessa fic!hahaha, ela ainda vai ajudar mto aKagome.Obrigada pela review!**

**Serennity Princess: Bem, não sei de onde eu tirei q o Inu assiste Barney, mas gostei da idéia rs... bom, obrigada pela review!**

**Nadeshico: Obrigada pelo elogio, espero q tenha gostado desse cap. Arigatou pela review!**

**Lori-Nakamura: Eh, eu tb assito a meia-noite e num perco nenhum epi. Minha mãe até fica brava, mas eu consigo acordar cedo. Afinal, nós que somos fãs temos q fazer sacrificios de vez em qnd, né? Arigatou pela review!**

**Estou mto feliz por estarem gostando da história. Geralmente eu escrevo melhor humor, mas até que ta saindo legal essa fic... modéstia a parte... ah é melhor eu num fala mais nada! Senão vo enche essa nota de bestera (kra, como eu so tosca u.u''')**

**Espero reviews e elogios e criticas e sugestões... se quiserem me matar fiquem a vontade (eu já disse que eu so loka?).**

**Bjs!****Fuuuuiiiiii!**


	5. As terríveis vozes que alertam o perigo

**Finalmente mais um novo capitulo está no ar! Ah, fala serio num demorei tanto assim não ne? Bom, deixa... esse capítulo tah bem grande acho q eh um dos maiores da fic e tenho uma supresinha pra vcs. Ah é, e nesse cap. vai ter um pouco de suspense tb... (confesso q qnd eu tava escrevendo eu até fiquei com medo, sei lá o que me deu eu tive até q para de escrever por um instante pq tava até tremendo. Ms quando eu fui ler num ficou tããão assustador assim) Bem, acho q viajei um pouco qnd tava escrevendo ¬¬. Sem mais papo furado, boa leitura!**

**Cap. 5: As terríveis vozes que alertam o perigo**

Era mais uma segunda-feira qualquer. Logo o inverno acabaria e chegaria a primavera. Sango adorava essa época do ano. A época do amor, da fraternidade. Tudo tranqüilo, flores nascendo e enfeitando a paisagem. Ela também gostava muito do verão. E quando era mais jovem, sempre saía com suas amigas. Kagome também adorava ir à praia. Elas se divertiam muito e foi uma época muito boa.

- Ah, Kagome... – ela olhava para a amiga que ainda dormia. – por que isso teve que acontecer?

Levantou-se e foi lavar o rosto. A água estava muito gelada e Sango era friorenta. Sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo.

- Espero que o verão chegue logo... – foi até a cozinha preparar o café-da-manhã. Como já estava morando há muito tempo nos EUA, já havia se acostumado a tomar um café-da-manhã bem reforçado. Preparou torradas, suco, panqueca, ovos e tudo aquilo que os americanos comem (N/A: eu acho que é um exagero, o café deles... eu nem como nada de manhã, mas enfim... gomen nasai pela invasão no meio da fic). Enquanto colocava a mesa, Kagome apareceu na cozinha.

- Oi Sango, bom dia!

- Bom dia Kagome!

- Nossa... quanta energia...

- Está se sentindo bem?

- Sim... só estou sonolenta. – ela senta-se e se espanta com aquela mesa – Nossa! Quanta coisa, Sango! Foi você que preparou tudo isso?

- Claro! – disse, toda importante.

- Desde quando aprendeu a cozinhar?

Hã? Ai, como você é chata!

- Hahaha, estou brincando!

- E então? Vai provar ou não? – disse, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Calma! Eu já vou! – ela coloca um pouco de tudo no prato e prova – Hummmmmmmmmmmm! Que deliciiiiaaaaaaa!

- Obrigada.

- Você sempre foi uma boa cozinheira.

- - Sango senta-se também. – Kagome...

- O que foi?

- Ontem você não me disse.

- Não te disse o que?

- Não me disse qual é o nome do seu médico.

- Ah sim! O nome dele é...

- É...? – ela olhava para a amiga muito curiosa.

- Por que está me olhando assim?

- Por que não responde?

- Ai, tá, eu já vou responder. O nome dele é InuYasha.

- InuYasha? Ei espera um pouco... aquele InuYasha?

- Ah-hã. Ele mesmo.

- Kagome, que bom! Ele com certeza vai saber como te curar!

- É, pode ser... sabe Sango, eu vou te contar uma coisa. Desde aquele dia, eu nunca me esqueci dele. Não sei porque, sinto algo muito forte por ele.

- Kagome, você... você está apaixonada por ele!

- Eu? Apaixonada por ele?

- Sim! Primeiro porque você o acha bonito e em segundo... você se lembrou dele por cinco anos! Isso é bastante tempo. E toda vez que você fala nele, você fica vermelha igual a uma pimenta.

- Isso não pode ser... eu... eu...ele... não, não tá certo. Além do mais ele me contou que tinha uma namorada.

- Você já falou tudo. Ele **tinha** uma namorada, mas agora não tem mais.

- Isso é porque ela morreu e ele ainda não se esqueceu dela.

- Ela morreu?

Foi assassinada, eu não te contei essa história.

- Então pode começar a contar tudinho.

-Bem... – Kagome conta toda a história para a Sango. Esta fica abismada, como podem existir tantas coincidências?

- Isso é tão estranho...

- Mas, Sango, não são apenas coincidências... é o nosso destino.

- Ah, mas sabe o que eu acho?

- O que?

- Vocês dois vão acabar ficando juntos. Já que é o destino que decide isso... se eu conhece-lo vou poder confirmar as minhas afirmações.

- Mas você vai conhece-lo. No sábado ele virá aqui.

- Sim, isso você já me disse "espero que as minhas afirmações estejam corretas... – pensa - não agüento vê-la desse jeito, ela já sofreu tanto... e me ajudou muito quando eu precisei. Quando os meus pais morreram foi ela quem me apoiou. Foi ela quem cuidou do Kohaku quando ele ficou doente, mas isso já faz tanto tempo. Como o tempo pode passar tão rápido?"

- Ei Sango!

- O que foi Kagome?

- Obrigada.

- Por que?

- Por estar aqui comigo. A minha mãe também é muito legal, mas... tipo... você consegue me entender melhor do que ela.

- Hum... sabe o que eu quero fazer agora?

- O que?

- Me deu vontade de ver fotos.

- Ok, vem comigo. – as duas amigas vão até o quarto de Kagome. Esta abre o seu armário e pega uma grande caixa amarela. Abre e mostra vários álbuns de fotos.

- Sango pega um daqueles álbuns.

- Olha, só, Kagome! – ela aponta para uma foto. Nela estavam ela, Kagome, Ayame e Koharu brincando em uma piscina - Lembra de quando nós íamos pra fazenda do avô da Ayame? (na minha imaginação a aparência dele é a de um humano, ta?)

- Sim! Lá tinha piscina e nós fazíamos churrasco! Ficávamos conversando até altas horas da noite.

- É... eu me lembro que a gente ia caçar vaga-lumes...

- Tinha um lago que a noite ficava cheinho deles e nós pegávamos um monte e colocávamos dentro de um pote de vidro.

- Aquilo era a nossa lanterna.

- Hahahahaha! – ela olha outra foto. Ela e Sango estavam na praia tomando água de coco.

- Nossa, nós sempre íamos pra este quiosque tomar água de coco.

- Ás vezes nós também comíamos isca de peixe. Nossa, era tão bom!

- Sim.

As duas continuam vendo várias fotos e riam e se divertiam a valer. Em uma foto, uma das mais engraçadas, Sango estava na cozinha, coberta de farinha, pois tentava fazer um bolo, que por sinal não deu muito certo.

- Fui eu quem tirei essa foto, hahahahahaha! – disse Kagome.

- É, eu me lembro... foi um péssimo dia ¬¬

- Foi muito divertido!

Sango estava fazendo tudo aquilo para animar a amiga e tentar faze-la esquecer das coisas horríveis do passado e lembrar dos bons momentos que elas passaram juntas. Agora cada uma tinha ido para o seu canto e elas quase não se viam. Não tinham notícias nem de Koharu, nem de Eri, Ayume e Yuka. Isso entristecia Sango e mais ainda Kagome. Esta ainda mantinha algum contato com Ayame, pois ela às vezes ia com Kouga fazer a consulta. Kagome achava até que ela gostavadele, mas nunca teve certeza absoluta. Queria saber como ela o conheceu. Parecia que Kouga a considerava só uma amiga... a verdade é que Kagome achava que os dois eram muito complicados.

As duas se divertiram tanto vendo as fotos que nem viram o tempo passar e quando deram conta, já eram duas da tarde (N/A:pra falar a verdade eu num tenho noção de tempo u.u... entaum não estranhem u.u)

- Nossa! Acho melhor fazer o almoço.

- Sango, pode deixar! Hoje eu vou fazer!

- Certo! E o que você vai fazer?

- Bem... o de sempre, sushi, sukiake e bolinho de arroz.

- Oba! Estava com saudades desta comida.

- Vou caprichar heim!

- Certo!

Logo, o almoço ficou pronto e as duas devoraram tudo.

- Nossa, lá nos Estados Unidos eu só comia lanches e essas comidas gordurosas, não tinha nada saudável!

- Sango, o seu emprego lá é bom?

- E muito! Estou adorando trabalhar lá!

- No que você trabalha?

- Eu trabalho na contabilidade de uma das maiores empresas do país, a Microsoft.

- Nossa! Então deve estar ganhando bem!

Sim!

- E como você conseguiu?

- Bem, as minhas notas na faculdade estavam excelentes, então meu pai disse que eu poderia participar de um concurso. Daí eu fiz isso e passei. Eu comecei trabalhando aqui no Japão, em outra empresa, mas um amigo meu da empresa disse que eu deveria tentar um emprego melhor em outro país. Assim, mandei meu curículo pela internet, para a Microsoft e finalmente consegui trabalho lá.

- Nossa, eu sabia que você é inteligente Sango, mas não tanto assim!

- Obrigada Kagome-chan. Mas acho que também foi sorte. Porque lá eles geralmente contratariam alguém americano mesmo. Na verdade eu nem esperava muito por isso e foi mais uma tentativa.

- Tentativa que deu certo!

- Kagome, eu te dou um conselho de amiga. Assim como eu consegui isso, você também pode conseguir se curar, é só uma questão de tentar e nunca desistir.

- Você está certa Sango-chan, mas é difícil... eu não sou tão forte quanto você.

- Mas eu acredito em você. Sempre acreditei.

- Agora que você voltou eu estou muito melhor.

- Ah é! Eu trouxe uma lembrancinha pra você. Queria te dar antes, mas até esqueci. Espera um pouquinho, vou pegar. – ela se levanta, vai até a sala, abre sua bolsa e tira um pequeno pacote de dentro dela. Depois volta e o entrega à Kagome. – Tome, pode abrir.

- Puxa! – ela abre o pacote – Uma miniatura da estátua da liberdade!

- Gostou?

- Adorei! Eu sempre quis conhece-la!

Bem, eu sabia que seu sonho era ir visitar a estátua da liberdade então, antes de vir pra cá eu comprei pra você.

- Muito obrigada, Sango!

- De nada. Da próxima vez que eu vier vou trazer uma miniatura da Casa Branca.

- Eu vou adorar!

- Espero que sim. Onde você vai guardar a miniatura?

- Bem, deixa eu ver... ah já sei! – ela vai até o quarto e coloca em cima da estante. – bem aqui! Ao lado da Torre Eifel.

- Nossa, vai parecer que você já viajou bastante.

- É...

- O que foi?

- Nada. – ela senta-se na cama, com a miniatura na mão e fica observando-a. Não entendia porque, mas estava com uma enorme vontade de chorar.

- Kagome...?– Sango olha para a amiga. O que será que ela estava sentindo? Ás vezes tinha vontade de ser uma vidente ou sei lá, só para saber o que se passava na cabeça das outras pessoas.

Uma pequena e tímida lágrima escorre do rosto de Kagome.

- Kagome, por que está chorando?

- Porque... eu sou um fracasso... todos... você, a Ayame... o Kohaku, o Souta, todos conseguiram crescer na vida... e eu... cada vez tenho mais medo... do que pode me acontecer... e dependo dos outros...

- Não fique assim, Kagome! Eu sei que é muito doloroso, mas algum dia isso... esse trauma vai passar, eu juro.

- Eu preciso tomar meu remédio agora. – ela pega um vidrinho que estava em cima da estante e tira uma cápsula de dentro dele. Coloca dentro da boca e toma alguns goles de água. (havia uma garrafa de água ao lado do remédio). – Me desculpe Sango. Sabe... eu acho que entendo porque as pessoas nunca vêm me visitar. Eu me tornei uma pessoa chata e...

- Não Kagome, não diga isso. Você não é assim. Olha, eu, o InuYasha, ou algum outro médico, a sua mãe, sua família, todos te apóiam!

- Você acha mesmo?

- Pode apostar.

- Obrigada... – aquele calmante que ela havia tomado estava fazendo efeito e ela decide se deitar.

- É melhor você descansar, mesmo.

Kagome se deita e logo dorme profundamente.

Sango sai para tomar um ar e refrescar a cabeça. Estava muito preocupada.

- Acho que o melhor a fazer agora é deixa-la descansar. E eu também estou precisando.

Andando pelas ruas ela observa as casas cheias de gente, a neve e as árvores secas, que logo estariam cobertas de flores e folhas bem verdes. O verão, achava ela, poderia motivar mais a Kagome. Por isso, entre outros motivos, queria que a primavera e o verão chegassem logo. Entrou num bar e pediu um capuccino. Precisava de alguma coisa para se esquentar. Sentou-se em um banquinho do balcão e tomou o capuccino aos golinhos.

Um rapaz sentou-se no banquinho ao lado e pediu um café.

- Olá.

- Olá – ela respondeu.

- Está muito frio, não é?

- Sim.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Miroku.

- Prazer, me chamo Sango.

Ele era muito bonito. Tinha olhos azuis e usava piercings na orelha. Sango achou-o muito sofisticado.

- Sabia que você é muito bonita?

- Ah! Obrigada, você também... é...

- Obrigado. Sabe, eu gostei de você.

- Hã? Ah, sim, eu também gostei de te conhecer. – ela sorri, encabulada.

- Então... nós podíamos nos encontrar de novo, quem sabe.

- É, talvez. Eu estou de férias aqui no Japão, na verdade eu morava aqui, mas agora estou morando nos Estados Unidos.

- Puxa, que bom! Há quanto tempo você está lá?

- Há 5 anos.

- Ah, é bastante tempo.

- Sim. Eu estou aqui visitando uma amiga, que eu não via há muito tempo. Na verdade ela... tem uma doença.

- Uma doença?

- Síndrome do pânico. Tem medo de sair de casa.

- Que triste. Eu tenho um amigo, ele é psiquiatra e está tratando de uma pessoa que tem esse problema. Acho que o nome dela é... Kagome.

- Kagome! Ela é a minha amiga!

- Puxa, que coincidência!

- Esse psiquiatra se chama InuYasha, não é?

- Sim. Nossa, como o mundo é pequeno.

- É verdade.

- Bem, eu preciso ir. Vamos nos encontrar de novo?

- Ok. Que tal na sexta-feira, às 19h?

- Por mim tudo bem. Vamos nos encontrar aqui mesmo? Nós podemos jantar e depois ir dançar, o que você acha?

- Certo. Então até lá.

- Até! – ele vai embora.

Sango o observa sair do bar e depois continua tomando seu capuccino.

- Até que ele é legal. Tomara que não seja mais um desses pervertidos.

Enquanto isso, Kagome dormia, mas estava tendo um pesadelo horrível. Sonhava que estava perdida numa encruzilhada em uma noite de temporal. De repente aparece um vulto atrás dela e ela começa a correr desesperada, tentando encontrar algum lugar para se abrigar. Só usava um vestido branco que não a protegia do frio. Estava com fome e cansada e quanto mais corria, mais vultos via e escutava vozes tenebrosas. Até que chega em uma grande casa muito assustadora. O portão se abre e quando ela ia entrar, acorda de seu terrível sonho. Ela estava suando frio, estava ofegante. Olha em volta e fica mais calma quando vê que está na sua casa, em seu quarto.

- Foi só... um pesadelo... só um pesadelo... isso não foi real... não... – ela se levanta e vai até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Quando entra no banheiro, ouve a porta se fechar atrás dela. – O que foi isso! T-tem alguém aqui? – ela abre a porta lentamente e anda pela casa. Já estava escurecendo. Pode-se ver alguma coisa pelo vidro da janela. Ela pára de andar e fica imóvel. Fecha os olhos. Silêncio. De repente ouve um barulho vindo de fora e se apressa em trancar as janelas com o cadeado.

- Fique calma, Kagome... droga, onde está a Sango? Será que... – ela senta-se no sofá e se agarra em uma almofada. Ainda se lembrava do sonho. Tentou esquecer aquilo, mas começou a ouvir vozes parecidas com aquelas do sonho. – Que vozes são essas?

_- Ah um grande perigo lá fora, Kagome... tenha cuidado... tenha cuidado..._

_- Tenha cuidado com o que está por vir... cuidado..._

_- Cuidado..._

_- O tempo é curto..._

_- Não há tempo a perder..._

_- Ele irá voltar..._

_- Voltar... voltar..._

_- Tenha cuidado..._

_- Cuidado..._

_- Cuidado... cuidado..._

- Não... o que é isso? Eu devo estar ficando louca, só pode ser isso.

De repente, um barulho como o de um soco bate na porta de entrada da sala.

- Não vou deixar você entrar! Não vou ! Não vou sair! Você não pode me obrigar! Saia já daqui!

- As batidas continuam.

_- Kagome! Kagome!_

- Quem é você! – ela ainda estava sentada no sofá abraçada à almofada.

- Sou eu Kagome! A Sango! Abra! Está frio aqui fora! É a Sango!

- Sango? É você!

- Sou eu! Vamos, Kagome!

A garota se levanta e abre a porta.

- Sango! – ela se abraça à amiga. – Que medo... aquelas vozes...

- Por que trancou a porta com o cadeado?

- Tinha alguém querendo entrar.

- Era eu.

- Não era você! Era outra... coisa...

- Você deve ter visto coisas.

- Não, eu ouvi vozes.

- Vozes?

- Sim... eram vozes estranhas. Eu preciso contar isso ao InuYasha.

- Certo, mas você precisa se acalmar.

- Sango, porque você foi embora?

- Porque eu precisava tomar ar, refrescar a minha cabeça.

- É porque eu sou insuportável.

- Não é isso! Kagome, não duvide da nossa amizade! Você nunca me deixou na mão então eu também não vou te deixar!

- Então porque você me deixou todos esses anos? Você sabia dos meus problemas e só agora ficou arrependida de não ter vindo antes!

- Não! Como pode dizer isso! Eu sou a sua amiga, lembra-se!

- Sango...

- Kagome, você assistiu os telejornais, leu revistas, jornais ou qualquer coisa do tipo?

- Sim, e o que isso tem a ver?

- Então você deve se lembrar daquele atentado terrorista de 11 de setembro, quando o Iraque atacou os EUA. Quando eu fui para os Estados Unidos, nem imaginava que isso iria acontecer, pois eu fui no começo do ano. Mas isso, infelizmente aconteceu e eu estava lá. Eu vi tudo. Foi horrível, você nem imagina. Você pode até ter visto pela televisão, mas não foi nada comparado com o que eu vi, ao vivo, de perto. As pessoas correndo apavoradas, as torres caindo, pessoas morrendo... ninguém podia fazer nada. Eu estava bem perto do local, indo trabalhar. Tudo foi pelos ares e aquela fumaça, as cinzas chegaram até onde eu estava. Haviam amigos meus que trabalhavam lá nas torres gêmeas e eles morreram.

- Sango...

- Depois disso houve a guerra, eu até tentei voltar para o Japão, mas não consegui. As linhas aéreas estavamfechadas.Tive que ficar lá. Só agora que as coisas se estabilizaram um pouco, eu pude voltar.

- Sango, por que você não me disse antes? Disse que estava adorando os Estados Unidos, mas nem tocou nesse assunto antes.

- É porque eu não queria te preocupar. Eu fiquei muito triste e queria deixar tudo aquilo pra traz. Quando tudo aquilo aconteceu, o Kohaku me ligou pra ver se estava tudo bem.

- Mas você ficou bem, né?

- Sim, claro.

- Que bom...

- Então, Kagome, foi por isso que eu não consegui te visitar. Você ainda pode ver que estão ocorrendo alguns conflitos. Mas tudo já melhorou... depois de tudo o que eu disse ainda acha que eu...

- Me desculpe. – ela interrompeu a amiga - Eu sou uma idiota. Se não quiser mais ficar aqui, eu vou entender.

- Me desculpe também. Você não tem nada a ver com tudo isso que eu disse.

As duas se abraçam. Não gostavam de brigar.

- Amigas?

- Amigas.

Kagome ficou arrependida de ter dito aquilo de sua melhor amiga, mas as duas acabaram se entendendo. A única coisa que ela não entendia era porque ouvira aquelas vozes? E o que elas estavam querendo dizer? E isso ficou martelando na cabeça de Kagome durante toda a noite.

**

* * *

Huhuhuhuh, gostaram do suspense? Acho q num ficou mto assustador naum ne? Só pra Ka-chan hehehe! E como eu disse, colokei uma surpresinha nessa fic, o Miroku apareceu aki! Na verdade eu só tava pensando em coloka ele mais pra frente, mas aí eu encontrei uma brecha e enfiei ele aki nesse capt mesmo. Ele num ta mto mulherengo naum (por enquanto). Mas como eu sei q esse eh o charme dele (q charme heim O.O) eu vo faze-lo mais pervertido.**

**E agora respondendo às reviews:**

**Pamelokinha: Bem, demorou um pouco, mas aqui está ele... fiz um pouo de suspense pra num fica uma coisa muito parada... espero que tenha gostado. Bjus e arigatou pela review!**

**Ju Higurashi: Eu tb só durmo no escuro (com abajur aceso... rs...) e com chuva tb.É, muita gente tem medo e se previne pra num entra nenhum ladrão em casa, ou sei lá (se acontece alguma catástrofe). Num sei se o q ela temé síndrome do pânico (mas quem sou eu pra julgar alguma coisa... só um profissional pra dizer), mas é sempre bom estar prevenido, né? Bjus e arigatou pela review!**

**Serenity Princess: Não, eu só tava brincando hehehehe... Bem, não sei se esta parte de suspense está do jeito que vc achou q estaria, mas fiz o meu melhor. Não se preocupe o Naraku vai voltar... espere e verá! Vixi ainda tenhu q ler a sua fic nova né? Gomen ne... qnd der tempo (e qnd eu tiver vontade, lógico) eu vo ler, num se preocupe! Bjao e arigatou pela review!**

**Hika Cheshire: hehehe, ainda bem q vc tá gosando! Eu ainda num sei como nem quando vou terminar, por isso ainda tem muuuuuiiita coisa pra acontecer! E o Inu vestido de médico deve ficar muito legal msm... dps eu vou pedir pra minha mana desenhar ele assim daí eu vo tentar coloka nu meu blog XD E quanto à Kagome... talves eu esteja exagerando um pouco fazendo ela sofrer assim (pra variar, né ¬¬), mas já que eh uma fic num faz mal... bom mas as coisas vão melhorar (não é uma promessa). Bjus! Arigatou pela review!**

**Vlw genti! Sayonara!**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	6. A fúria de Kagome e a importante descobe

**Oiii! Desculpem pela demora! Fiquei uma semana sem computador e estava sem muita criatividade... queria terescrito até o capítulo 8, mas resolvi postar logo esse, senão eu nunca mais ia postar! Espero q a minha criatividade volte ao normal... enfim... Trago até vcs mais um emocionante episódio de Dando a Volta por Cima! Nesse cap. eu coloquei um pouco de humor, pra num fica aquela coisa tão pesada, sabe? Mas tb tem duas partes muito importantes que vão dar continuidade à fic inteira! E o final não está do jeito que eu queria, mas esses últimos dias to sem imaginação como eu já disse... bom, espero que não se importem...**

**Boa leitura! **

**Cap. 6: A Fúria de Kagome e a importante descoberta!**

A semana passou voando e Kagome esperava ansiosamente para que chegasse o final de semana. Não agüentava mais esperar, tinha que contar a InuYasha o que tinha acontecido com ela. Já estava escurecendo e o céu estava com uma linda cor alaranjada. Há essa hora, a rua tinha muito movimento. Alguns iriam viajar, outros estavam voltando para casa... mas isso não importava para ela. A única coisa que importava é que a noite passasse bem rápido. E falando na noite, tudo indicava que ela seria muito bonita. O céu estava limpo e logo algumas estrelas começariam a surgir.

- Ai... hoje a Sango vai sair e eu vou ficar aqui sozinha de novo... que ótimo... – ela vai até a janela e encosta o nariz no vidro, que fica todo embaçado.

- Ai, Kagome, melhora esse astral... – Sango se aproxima da amiga.

- Vou tentar.

- Venha, me ajude a escolher uma roupa pra eu ir no encontro.

- Ta certo.

As duas sobem para o quarto de Kagome. Sango retira várias roupas do armário e, junto com Kagome, escolhe a melhor roupa para a ocasião.

Enquanto isso, InuYasha estava em seu consultório se preparando para sair, quando ouve uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar.

- Com licença InuYasha. – Ayame entra apressada na sala.

- O que foi?

- O Miroku está aqui.

- Ora, e o que ele quer?

- Não sei. Eu o chamo ou...

- Ah! Tudo bem, não deve ser nada importante.

Ayame chama Miroku imediatamente e este entra na sala muito animado.

- InuYasha! Meu caro, há quanto tempo! – diz, dando um tapinha nas costas do hanyou.

- O que você quer Miroku?

- Hoje eu vou sair com uma garota.

- Oh! Que milagre! Vou fazer uma festa pra comemorar! – disse sarcástico.

- Pára com isso InuYasha. Deveria estar feliz, por eu ter conseguido marcar um encontro.

- E daí? Veio aqui só pra me dizer isso?

- Não! É que essa garota é a amiga da sua paciente, a Kagome.

- E o que é que tem?

- Bem, ela me disse que está de férias aqui no Japão na casa da Kagome, então, já que você vai lá toda a semana eu gostaria de te pedir um favor.

- Não.

- Ah, vai, não é nada demais. Eu só quero que você me dê o endereço da casa dela para eu ir busca-la. Quero fazer...uma surpresa.

- Miroku, se for pra dar em cima da Kagome também, pode esquecer.

- Nossa, que belo amigo você é. Não confia em mim, InuYasha? Eu gosto muito da Sango, não precisa se preocupar com a Kagome.

- Eu te conheço muito bem e posso apostar que a primeira vez que você vir a Kagome vai dar um jeito de...

- Espera aí InuYasha! Eu já sei! Pra você não desconfiar de mim, você pode me levar. E pode aproveitar e ficar lá com a Kagome e fazer a consulta hoje mesmo, o que é que você acha?

- Hum... – ele pensa um pouco e depois responde - tudo bem.

- Aeeeee! Eu sabia que você iria aceitar. Então vamos!

- Vai na frente, eu ainda vou arrumar algumas coisas aqui.

- Tudo bem.

Miroku entra no elevador e aperta o botão para chegar ao térreo. Sai do prédio e entra no seu carro, depois liga o rádio para esperar InuYasha chegar. Este já estava saindo do consultório e indo em direção ao elevador. Não percebe que deixa cair uns papéis no chão. Ayame vê e pega os papéis. Pensava em devolve-los, mas lê uma coisa que a interessa muito e resolve guardar os papéis em sua pasta.

InuYasha entra no carro e Miroku dá a partida.

- Puxa, mal posso esperar para encontrar a minha Sangozinha, hihihihi...

- Que risada é essa Miroku? – InuYasha pergunta, meio irritado.

- É a minha risada, ora essa.

- Hunf. E pode ir tratando de desligar esse rádio.

- Por que?

- Porque essa música imbecil está me irritando.

- Fala sério que estresse. – ele prontamente desliga o rádio. Não estava a fim de ir parar no hospital e sabia muito bem como estava o humor de InuYasha aquela hora. (na minha opinião o Inu ta parecendo o Hiei, vcs num acham?).

Enquanto isso, Ayame (ela era a recepcionista da clínica) também se prepara para ir embora, mas antes visitaria Kouga, que estava internado no hospital. Achava que aquilo interessaria muito a ele.

* * *

Sango já havia se arrumado e estava pronta para sair, quando um Honda prata para no portão da casa de Kagome.

- Nossa, quem será? – Kagome pergunta, já com um pouco de medo na voz. Se acalma um pouco quando vê InuYasha saindo do carro, acompanhado de um outro rapaz. – Sango olha lá! Você conhece aquele outro rapaz que está saindo do carro?

- Sim, é o Miroku! Puxa, eu achei que ele não viria. Achei que nós íamos nos encontrar lá. – ela abre a porta e vai até o portão para deixar os dois entrarem. – Oi, Miroku! – ela diz para ele e depois vira-se para InuYasha – E você é o médico da Kagome?

- Sim, muito prazer.

- Vamos entrando. – eles entram na casa e Sango apresenta Kagome para Miroku e vice-versa.

- InuYasha, porque veio também?

- Ham... por precaução.

- Num entendi nada, mas tudo bem.

- E então, Miroku, nós já vamos?

- Está certo. Sayonara, Kagome, InuYasha!

- Sayonara! – ela se despede dos dois e os observa indo embora. Depois vira-se para InuYasha. – Eu acho que os dois foram feitos um pro outro... – disse com ares de apaixonada. – InuYasha, você vai fazer companhia pra mim?

- Bem... sim, vou aproveitar pra fazer a consulta hoje mesmo.

- Que bom, porque eu precisava muito falar com você. Têm acontecido muitas coisas esquisitas comigo.

- Então... – ele pega seu habitual bloquinho de anotações – pode começar a contar.

- Certo. Na segunda-feira eu tive um sonho muito esquisito.

- E como ele era?

- Na verdade foi um pesadelo. Eu estava numa encruzilhada e algumas pessoas que eu não consegui identificar começaram a correr atrás de mim. Fiquei com muito medo, mas especialmente de duas pessoas. Não pude ver o rosto delas era como um vulto, ou algo parecido e então eu comecei a correr. Corri muito, mas estava cansada com frio e com fome. Era uma noite tempestuosa, parecida com... a daquele dia... e correndo por um caminho eu chego numa mansão. Quando eu ia entrar acordei.

- Hum... entendo. Pela descrição que você fez do sonho, aquilo foi mais uma lembrança do seu passado.

- Uma lembrança?

- Sim.

- Puxa... bem que eu desconfiava... – ela abaixa a cabeça e suas franjas cobrem seu rosto.

- Kagome... aconteceu mais alguma coisa depois disso?

- Sim. Durante o sonho, umas vozes me falavam para eu ter cuidado e quando eu acordei aconteceram coisas esquisitas em casa.Eu estava sozinha e não sei se foi uma ilusão ou se foi real, mas eu senti que alguém rondava a minha casa. Pude escutar aquelas mesmas vozes me dizendo para eu tomar cuidado, dizendo que o perigo estava próximo e que o tempo é muito curto. O que será que isso significa?

- Que coisa estranha... acho que os sintomas mais graves estão começando a aparecer.

- Como assim?

- Isso deve ter sido uma espécie de premonição mesmo.

- Premonição?

- Sim. Ou seja, sua mente está indicando que coisas vão acontecer. Coisas ruins. Hum, eu não estou gostando nada disso.

- Mas, porque eu estou tendo essas premonições?

- Era isso o que eu queria descobrir. Talvez... sim algo de ruim vai acontecer.

- InuYasha, você está me assustando.

- Mas, muitas pessoas tem premonições. Não há nada de errado nisso. Você já assistiu ao filme?

- Já.

- Então, o que você ouviu eram vozes que estavam te preparando para o que está por vir. Como no filme.

- Hã?

- Como você fica confinada aqui dentro, seu mundo está ficando limitado. Sua mente está sofrendo e ela busca outros meios para se... "libertar da prisão".

- E esses meios são...

- A primeira coisa que você deve fazer agora é enfrentar os seus medos. O que você sente quando olha pela janela o mundo lá fora?

- O que eu sinto? InuYasha, eu... eupreciso mesmo contar?

- Vá em frente, confie em mim.

- Ta certo... eu sinto tristeza por não poder ser igual aquelas pessoas e medo.

- Kagome, me diga o significado disso "não ser igual às outras pessoas".

- Você não entende?

- Pra mim você é igual a qualquer outra pessoa. Você tem dois braços, duas pernas, dois olhos, um nariz, uma boca e principalmente, um coração. Pra mim você é normal. Pelo menos eu não vejo nada de anormal como duas cabeças, três olhos, seis dedos dos pés... Eu acho que única coisa que a difere das outras pessoas é o tamanho do seu coração. Você é muito gentil e pura, talvez até muito ingênua (isso mesmo, dessa vez ão foi o Jinen-ji que disse isso, e sim o InuYasha).

- Você acha mesmo?

- E nesse coração tão grande só está faltando uma coisa.

- E o que é?

- A coragem. Kagome, encare tudo como um desafio a ser superado. De agora em diante essa vai ser sua meta!

- E preciso enfrentar os desafios?

- Sim. Qual é o maior desafio agora, Kagome?

- O meu maior desafio é sair por aquela maldita porta!

- Isso! Você já pegou o espírito da coisa! Você tem raiva daquela porta, não tem?

- Tenho! Queria que ela não existisse!

- Então descarregue toda a sua raiva nela.

- Você vai ver, sua porta idiota! – ela foi em direção à porta e começou a gritar – Eu vou vencer você! Eu não agüento mais! Você vive me fazendo de boba! E quem está por trás de tudo isso é o cadeado!

- O que você vai fazer com o cadeado, Kagome?

- O que eu vou fazer? Você já vai ver! – ela pega a chave do cadeado e o abre. Depois disso, abre todos os outros cadeados da casa e abre uma janela. Com toda a raiva que tinha dentro de si joga o cadeado da porta pela janela. – Adeus senhor cadeado! Eu nunca mais quero te ver.

- Muito bem Kagome! Agora livre-se de todos os outros cadeados que fazem você ficar confinada nessa casa.

- É isso o que eu vou fazer! – ela pega todos aqueles cadeados e os joga pela janela também. – Agora a natureza se encarregará de enterra-los.

- Kagome, nós obtivemos algum progresso!

- Obrigada InuYasha! – ela o abraça inconscientemente e ele fica muito corado. Mas depois da surpresa a abraça também. E fica maravilhado com o cheiro dela. Se antes adorava aquele doce aroma, agora que o estava sentindo bem de perto, estava muito mais fascinado. Os longos cabelos dela eram tão macios e cheirosos. Ele fecha os olhos para poder apreciar mais todo aquele perfume.

- InuYasha... eu... – ela começa a chorar, mas não de tristeza e sim de felicidade. – Eu gosto muito... de você...

- Ora, Kagome, chega de choro. Eu também gosto de você, mas não quero te ver triste.

- Eu não estou triste... eu estou muito feliz por você estar aqui comigo, InuYasha. – ela sorri para ele.

- Sabe... você fica muito mais bonita quando está sorrindo assim.(esse é o InuYasha doce XD).

- Obrigada... e então... vamos jantar?

* * *

- Nossa, a comida está deliciosa, não é Miroku?

- Sim. Muito boa mesmo.

- Miroku, eu gostaria de te fazer umas perguntas.

- Pode fazer.

- É que eu sei muito pouco sobre você, então eu gostaria de saber qual é a sua profissão, quantos anos você tem, onde você mora e o que você mais gosta de fazer.

- Gerente de banco, 30 anos, centro de Tóquio e... – ele enrolou um pouco para responder a última – eu gosto de...

- Ta, não precisa responder a última pergunta ¬¬ - disse ela interrompendo-o.

- E você Sango?

- Bem, eu sou contadora, trabalho na Microsoft, mas isso você já sabia, eu tenho 25 anos e o que eu mais gosto de fazer é surfar.

- Surfar? Puxa, eu nunca adivinharia.

- Todos dizem isso. Mas eu adoro pegar umas ondas!

- Ah, como eu gostaria de ver você só de biquíni na praia tomando sol, ai, ai...

- Miroku, pára com isso! Ce ta me fazendo passar vergonha!

- Por que Sango?

- Esquece ¬¬

* * *

- E o que você descobriu Ayame? – Kouga perguntou com uma cara muito séria. Ayame havia chegado no hospital onde Kouga estava e falou com ele sobre aqueles documentos.

- Sabe a Kagome, sua paciente?

- Sim, o que aconteceu com ela?

- O médico substituto dela é...

- É...? Vai Ayame, fala logo!

- Você não vai gostar nem um pouquinho do que eu vou dizer. O médico dela é o InuYasha.

- O quê! – seu grito ecoou pelo hospital inteiro. (nossa como eu so exagerada ¬¬).

- É verdade, veja isso. – Ayame entrega aqueles documentos que InuYasha havia deixado cair.

- Droga! Aquele maldito! A Kagome não está segura com ele! Ah, mais ele vai me pagar, quando eu sair daqui! Se ele fez alguma coisa pra Kagome, eu...

- Calma, Kouga! Não sei porque você está tão estressadinho... além do mais o InuYasha não é tão idiota como você diz. Eu acho que você é muito exagerado, isso sim.

- Ayame, você sabe que eu gosto muito da Kagome, não sabe!

- Sei... Kouga, infelizmente eu sei o quanto você gosta dela. E infelizmente sei que eu nunca vou ser tão importante pra você quanto ela!

- Ayame...

- Bom, espero que faça bom proveito disso. Melhore logo, ta? Tchau! – ela sai do quarto rapidamente e fecha a porta. Começa a chorar enquanto andava pelos corredores do hospital. – "Eu entendo... Mas você poderia pelo menos me agradecer por eu ter trazido essa informação pra você! E isso foi muito difícil sabia! Eu sei que você gosta dela, mas saiba que meus sentimentos por você não vão mudar e eu ainda tenho esperança de que você caia na real e se toque de que a Kagome não gosta de você como você pensa! Mas eu sim!"

- Ayame... quando eu vou entender você? Ah, mas deixa pra lá! A única coisa que eu quero agora é voltar a trabalhar o mais rápido possível pra que aquele idiota do InuYasha não se aproxime mais da Kagome. Obrigado Ayame. – de repente, ele ouve umas batidas na porta. A enfermeira entra dando boas notícias a ele.

- Olá Kouga, como está se sentindo?

- É... mais ou menos.

- Tenho boas notícias pra você, amanhã de manhã você receberá alta e poderá voltar pra casa. Mas nada de fazer esforço. Ainda vai precisar descansar.

- Certo, certo, muito obrigado.

- Uma infecção nos rins é uma coisa muito séria.

- Ainda bem que eu já melhorei.

- Até amanhã Kouga. – ela sai do quarto deixando-o sozinho, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Até que enfim vou sair desse hospital chato. InuYasha, você vai ver só uma coisa!

Na verdade o que Kouga estava sentindo era um ciúme incontrolável. Era ele quem queria curar a Kagome e não deixaria que nenhuma outra pessoa o fizesse.

* * *

Depois de comerem, Miroku e Sango saem do restaurante. Entram no carro e ele começa a fazer um caminho diferente do que Sango esperava.

- Miroku, pra onde está me levando?

- Calma, Sango, eu não disse que nós íamos dançar?

- Sim, mas...

- Nós já estamos chegando!

Logo, Miroku pára o carro em frente a uma danceteria que era muito visitada. Sango ficou impressionada com a quantidade de gente, todos dançando, bebendo, conversando, muito animados.

- Ah, essa noite promete! – disse Miroku. – Quero ver se você tem ritmo Sango.

- Pode apostar que sim!

Os dois realmente dançavam muito bem. Primeiro uma música bem agitada estava tocando. Miroku ficou observando Sango e se aproximou dela, até que seus corpos ficassem colados.

- Miroku, o que...

De repente Sango sente uma mão tocando seus quadris e sem pensar dá um tapa na cara dele.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo! Seu pervertido!

- Ai, me desculpe...

- Hunf... não pensei que você fosse esse tipo de pessoa!

- Sango...

- Eu só vou te dar mais uma chance! (como ela ta boazinha na minha fic O.o) É bom que você não a desperdice!

- Está certo.

- Agora... que tal tomarmos um drinque? - disse depois que a raiva passou um pouco.

- Ok!

* * *

- E então, InuYasha, o que achou da minha comida?

- Ah... o... o que eu achei da sua comida? É... – ela havia feito o jantar, mas InuYasha não havia gostado e estava hesitando em dizer o que achou da comida. Na verdade ele havia detestado.

- Heim?

- Ah! A comida! Hahaha, ela...

- Você... você não gostou, não é? Eu sabia! Pode dizer InuYasha... eu não sou boa cozinheira.

- Sabe, Kagome, você tem muitas qualidades. Não deveria desperdiça-las.

- Que tipo de qualidades?

- Muitas. Por exemplo, você é bonita, inteligente e por incrível que pareça, determinada.

- Como assim, por incrível que pareça?

- Eu nunca poderia imaginar que você pudesse arrancar todos aqueles cadeados e joga-los pela janela, como você fez. Isso é ser determinado. Mas o mais engraçado foi ver você conversando com a porta, Hahahahahaha!

- Eu não estava conversando com a porta, eu estava descarregando a minha raiva como você disse.

- Mas mesmo assim foi engraçado, hahahahehehehehe!

- Vai rindo... ¬¬ primeiro você fala pra eu fazer uma coisa e depois fica criticando.

- Eu não estou criticando, só estou dizendo que foi engraçado.

- Está certo. Deve ter sido mesmo... engraçado como um gato brincalhão.

- Você gosta de gatos, Kagome?

- Gosto sim. Eu os acho tão fofinhos, tão... legais! Gostaria de ser um gato. Porque eles são bichos independentes, que sabem o que quer, são espertos, inteligentes e adoram um carinho. Também são fáceis de cuidar.

- Você deve gostar mesmo.

- Também gosto de cachorrinhos... InuYasha, você é um meio-youkai cachorro, não é?

- Sou.

- Eu acho que você deveria ser uma gracinha quando pequeno.

- Ora, não diga bobagens!

- Hahahaha, é verdade! Adoro suas orelhinhas! – ela se aproxima dele e começa a apertar as orelhas dele (eu tenho vontade de fazer isso XD) – Elas são tão fofinhas.

- Pare, Kagome, está me fazendo cócegas! – ele pega nas mãos dela, para faze-la parar. Os dois coram. – Me... desculpe...- ele a solta rapidamente.

- Ah, tudo bem. Sabe, eu confesso que sempre tive vontade de fazer isso.

- Está satisfeita agora?

- Sim. Ai, foi um dia tão cheio... estou cansada.

- Bem, acho melhor eu ir embora então.

- Não, fique mais um pouco. Até a Sango chegar.

- E se ela não chegar hoje?

- Hã? O...o que você quer dizer com isso?

- Você não entendeu?

- B-bem... eu acho que a Sango não faria... aquilo, faria?

- Bom, você conhece ela, então deve saber o que está dizendo, mas...

- Ai... homens... são sempre assim.

- Hã?

* * *

Sango e Miroku agora dançavam uma música mais calma. Ela estava adorando estar com ele ali, e torcia para que não acontecesse mais nenhum... incidente... (se é que me entendem XD).

- Sango, vamos embora?

- Pra onde?

- Eu vou te levar pra um lugar que garanto que você vai gostar.

- Hum... – ela o olhou com uma cara de "pensa que sou tão fácil assim é?".

- O que foi? Não é nada disso que você está pensando.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro.

- Está certo, mas nada de gracinhas!

- Os dois entram no carro. A noite estava bonita com um céu cheio de estrelas.

- É muito longe, Miroku?

- Não. Daqui a uns vinte minutos acho que nós chegamos.

- Ok.

Algum tempo depois, Miroku estaciona o carro num campo aberto. A grama era muito verde e as árvores balançavam com a suave brisa. Era um lugar alto e alguns metros mais a frente havia um barranco, protegido por alguns fios de arame. De lá se podia ver a cidade interia. Era uma visão magnífica ver toda a cidade iluminada, ver as estrelas tão nitidamente e, bem ao longe, montanhas com algumas casinhas isoladas.

- Puxa Miroku, que lindo! Eu poderia ficar apreciando essa paisagem a noite inteira!

- Sabia que ia gostar.

- É fantástico! Olha só, toda a cidade iluminada, parece que todos aqueles prédios enormes e aquelas casas são brinquedinhos de criança!

- A lua também está muito bonita.

- É verdade... sabe, até que você é um cara romântico... – ela nem bem termina de dizer a frase e ele já vai passando a mão nela. E assim, um tapa colossal, seguido de uma estrela cadente no céu e um "ai" completam a noite, que fora quase perfeita. – Seu pervertido! Por que eu fui abrir a minha boca! Nós podemos ir embora agora!

- Claro...

E assim os dois entram no carro e voltam para a cidade.

* * *

Tudo poderia parecer tranqüilo e a vida de todos parecia estar melhorando. Mas um homem poderia estragar tudo outra vez. Naraku, que estava preso há muito tempo e não sairia da cadeia tão cedo, bolava um plano para sair dali e terminar o seu "trabalho".

- InuYasha... huhuhuhu... em breve, quando eu sair daqui poderei acabar com você. Assim, tirando você do meu caminho, poderei completar a minha vingança e matar Kagome e toda a maldita família dela... eu só precisarei de uma coisa...

Continua...

**

* * *

Huhuhuhuhu, finalmente Naraku reaparece! Como eu disse láá em cima num consegui fazer um final melhor, mas tb num deve estar tão ruim assim... de qualquer forma, me digam o que acharam...**

**Agora sim a história está começando a se desenrolar! Então esperem por capítulos emocionantes! Vou tentar fazer o melhor possível para agradar meus fãs (nossa, que convencida... ¬¬). **

**Hum... me digam tb se querem que eu coloque o Sesshoumaru na fic (talvez ele apareça, mas num tenho certeza...).**

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Ju Higurashi: Bem, como você viu o Inu apareceu nesse capítulo, e não se preocupe, vou tentar sempre colocar ele em todos mesmo que a participação dele seja pekena, tá? Espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo, num ficou do jeito que eu esperava mas dá pro gasto. Arigatou pela review!**

**Pamelokinha: Bem, aki o Inu explicou pra Kagome o que eram aquelas "vozes". Mas dps os próximos capítulos vão mostrar o porque da premonição. Acho que isso só serviu pra deixar vc ainda mais curiosa, né? Hihihi, não se preocupe, eu demorei pra postar esse, mas o próximo já está pronto,entaum vou colokar o mais rápido possível. Arigatou pela review!**

**Mila Himura: Nossa, muito obrigada! Isso tb já aconteceu comigo, de eu achar q uma fic é chata e de repente qnd eu vo ler, ela é super legal! Bem, na verdade eu acho q por causa do título, algumas pessoas não queiram ler (gomen, mas eu não sei dar título pras histórias u.u)Falando nisso, vc escreve fanfics? Eu terei prazer em ler! Arigatou pela review (e pelos elogios)!**

**Hika Cheshire: Sério q vc ficou com medo? Que bom! Quer dizer... bom pra mim, né? E não se preocupe, eu so assim tb... Calminha q eu vo coloka (tentar pelo menos) bastante suspense. Mas esse num teve muito, na verdade eu acho que ficou mais de humor, sei lá, mas essa fic mistura um pouco de tudo tb, entaum alguns capitulos podem ficar com mais suspense e outros com menos, oka? Arigatou pela review!**

**Serennity Princess: Oiii! Eu adoro as besteiras que vc escreve rs XD As suas reviews são divertidas. Bem, obrigada pelo elogio. Calminha que eu já li as suas fics! Naum precisa fazer discurso de presidente! Ou sei lá do q! Espero que tenha gostado desse capt. Arigatou pela review!**

**Pime-chan: Ai, valeu msm! Adoro qnd as pessoas dizem q eu escrevo bem, pq isso é o q eu mais gosto de fazer XD Mas às vezes não sai tão legal... Bem, pode ler as minhas fics só se vc quiser, uma eu já terminei, mas se quiser ler mesmo assim fique à vontade. Arigatou pela review!**

**Muito obrigada a todos que lêem essa pequena fic dessa pobre autora que num tem mais o que faze da vida... arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Kissu kissu e ja ne! **

**Kimi Higurashi**


	7. Um Presente Especial

**Olá!** **Desculpem a demora pra postar... estavacom um bloqueio pro capítulo 8 e eu não queria postar esse antes de terminar akele... mas eu garanto que desse capítulo vcs vão gostar! Quer dizer... espero né...Então, chega de falação e vamos à fic!**

Cap. 7: Um Presente Especial

Kagome acordou muito feliz e disposta aquela manhã. O dia anterior fora muito divertido e ela havia se realizado. Finalmente conseguira se livrar daqueles cadeados que a prendiam, que a faziam ficar confinada naquela casa. Afinal ela não estava participando de nenhum Big Brother. O primeiro passo já havia sido dado. Só faltavam dois passos. Mas o último, que parecia ser o mais simples, seria o pior e mais difícil de todos. O mais aterrorizante de realizar. Ela ainda não sabia como o faria, nem quando o faria, só sabia que não poderia desistir agora que estava indo tão bem. Devia ter sido engraçado mesmo o modo como ela gritou com a porta e com os cadeados, mas o importante é que com esse método maluco, que só poderia vir da cabeça de InuYasha, ela conseguiu. E parecia que aquele sábado seria um dia muito bonito. O céu estava limpo e o sol, apesar do frio, estava forte.

Sango acorda um pouco depois que Kagome. A noite passada havia sido divertida, apesar de tudo. Ela havia chegado em casa assim que InuYasha foi embora. Kagome já se preparava para dormir, por isso, as duas nem conversaram muito. Decidiram que Sango falaria sobre o encontro só no dia seguinte.

- E então Sango? Como foi o seu encontro? – disse Kagome sentando-se na cama.

- Foi bom, mas aconteceram algumas coisas...

- Que tipo de coisas?

- O Miroku é muito... pervertido.

- Pervertido? Ele passou a mão em você?

- Sim, duas vezes. E nas duas vezes eu dei um tapa na cara dele.

- Nossa...

- O que faria se fosse com você?

- Bem... não sei, talvez a mesma coisa.

- Bom, deixando de lado as coisas ruis, vamos falar das boas. Depois que nós jantamos fomos dançar.

- Que bom!

- Não sei de onde tirei tanta energia, mas nós nos divertimos bastante. E depois ele me levou a um lugar incrível, nem te conto!

- E que lugar era esse?

- É fora da cidade. Um lugar bem alto onde eu pude ver toda a cidade. Como era de noite estava tudo iluminado, foi muito bonito. Além disso, as estrelas também estavam lindas! Sem contar aquela lua imensa! Até que foi romântico.

- Puxa... fico feliz que tenha se divertido! Sabe, você e o Miroku foram feitos um pro outro!

- Ah é? Será?

- Lógico! Puxa, já fico imaginado vocês dois se casando!

- Sango fica mais vermelha do que uma pimenta com o comentário de Kagome.

- B-bem... não sei se nós...

- Ah, deixa disso! Eu sei o quanto você gosta dele.

- Então é como você e o InuYasha?

- Sim! Quer dizer... não... quer dizer... talvez... b-bem... vamos tomar o café-da-manhã?

- Kagome, você está bem?

- Estou, claro! – diz ela entrando no banheiro. – O que você vai querer no café?

- "Kagome, você continua a mesma". Quero missoshiru (N/A: é akela sopa q eles comem de manhã... não sei se é assim que se escreve.).

- Ok. Também vou fazer chá, suco... o que mais?

- Isso já está bom. Não estou com muita fome.

- Isso é raro.

- O que está insinuando?

- Nada. Só estou dizendo que é raro você não estar com fome.

- Ora... e você está com fome?

- Eu? Não também... nossa que conversa chata, você não acha?

- É mesmo...

- Por que não me fala mais do seu encontro?

- Bem... eu descobri algumas coisas sobre ele.

- O que você descobriu?

- Ele tem 30 anos,...

- Ele é um agente secreto! – diz ela, interrompendo a amiga.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Não sei.

- Ele não é um agente secreto, é gerente de banco!

- Ahhh... e o que ele mais gosta de fazer?

- Ele não me disse... aliás nem precisa né, porque do jeito que ele é eu descobri sozinha.

- Já imagino o que seja... – ela sai do banheiro e começa a descer as escadas.

- Eu já vou descer!

- Tá!

Kagome chega na cozinha e abre a janela para arejar o ambiente. Ao abrir a janela, vê um pequeno botão de flor crescendo por entre a neve.

- A primavera vai chegar mais cedo esse ano. – ela dá um sorriso. – Essa flor ainda vai crescer bastante, eu tenho certeza. – depois disso começa a preparar a sopa missoshiru e o chá. Mas,nesse momento, algo entra pela janela aberta, ferindo Kagome. Esta não percebe o que foi, apenas desmaia com o susto que levou. Nesse momento Sango chega na cozinha e corre para socorrê-la.

- Kagome! Kagome, o que aconteceu? Acorde, vamos! – ela leva a amiga para a sala e a deita no sofá. – Kagome!

A amiga acorda e abre os olhos lentamente.

- Ai... o que aconteceu?

- Você desmaiou Kagome! Quando eu cheguei na cozinha, encontrei você deitada no chão.

- O que foi aquilo? Alguma coisa entrou pela janela muito rápido e...

- O que era?

- Eu não sei! Eu não sei o que era! – Kagome coloca as mãos no rosto e quando retira vê um pouco de sangue em suas mãos. Havia um grande corte em sua testa.

- Kagome! Esta sangrando! A sua testa! Você está ferida!

- O que é isso? O que está acontecendo! – o corte já começava a arder.

- Vamos lavar esse rosto e fazer um curativo.

- Está certo... – elas vão até o banheiro e Kagome lava o local. Depois coloca um esparadrapo para fechar o corte. Enquanto fazia o curativo, Sango ia até a cozinha ver qual foi o motivo do corte e de Kagome ter desmaiado. Anda até o local onde Kagome desmaiou e procura alguma coisa no chão. Encontra um pequeno pedaço de vidro.

- Será que foi isso?Mas quem teria jogado? – olhando de novo para o chão, ela vê um pequeno papel amassado. Sango pega esse papelzinho e o desamassa para poder ler o que está escrito. – "Prepare-se. Em breve ele voltará para terminar o que começou há cinco anos...". O que significa isso? Acho melhor mostrar para Kagome. – ela se levanta e vai até o banheiro, onde a amiga ainda fazia o curativo.

- E então, Sango, achou alguma coisa?

- Sim, achei isto. Leia. – ela entrega o papel para a amiga e quando ela termina de ler, fica com os olhos arregalados e muito surpresa. – E então, desconfia de alguma coisa?

- Ele vai voltar! Aquele maldito vai voltar!

- Quem Kagome?

- O... o... – ela não conseguia falar. Estava tão surpresa que não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Aquilo foi um choque tão grande para ela que ela não conseguia emitir som algum. Apenas mais lágrimas rolaram. Seus olhos, regados pelas tristes lágrimas, demonstravam espanto e medo e ela estava paralisada.

- Kagome, você está bem? O que houve! Me diz, Kagome, fale alguma coisa, você está me assustando!

- ... eu... preciso... remédio... San-go... por... favor...

- E-eu já vou pegar, espere um minuto. – ela sai correndo e pega o vidrinho e a garrafinha de água. Volta alguns segundos depois. – Tome, Kagome.

- Obri... obrigada... – ela coloca a pílula na boca e segura a garrafa com as duas mãos, que estavam muito trêmulas. – Eu... eu... estou bem... não se preocupe... – ela começa a andar até o quarto. Ela senta-se na cama, abaixa a cabeça e suas longas franjas cobrem seus olhos.

- Kagome, você quer ficar sozinha? – a amiga coloca a mão no ombro dela.

- Não... fique comigo, por favor...

- Tudo bem.

- "E agora...? Eu estava indo tão bem... será que tem alguém querendo me matar?" – ela pensava. Mas se lembrou das palavras de InuYasha: "Enfrente os seus medos!" – "Eu preciso ser forte e enfrentar os desafios... não posso fraquejar agora... de novo não..."

* * *

InuYasha nem imaginava o que acontecera com Kagome há pouco. Mas estava com uma sensação estranha. Esperava que ela estivesse bem, mas... tinha suas dúvidas quanto a isso.

Antes de ir para o trabalho, entrou em uma pet shop e ficou observando os animais da loja. Iria fazer uma surpresa para Kagome, dando um animalzinho para ela. Talvez isso a distraísse e poderia até faze-la sair para passear com o animal, ou para brincar com ele no jardim.

Muitos animais estavam a venda. Cachorrinhos, gatinhos, pássaros, coelhos, hamsters...

- Será que ela gosta de gatos? – foi até a atendente e esta lhe mostrou vários gatinhos de diferentes raças, algum sem raça definida (o famoso vira-lata). InuYasha escolheu um gato muito bonito, branco, com algumas manchas laranjas. Ele parecia estar bem saudável e parecia querer muito um dono. Assim, a atendente o pegou, colocou uma fita de seda bem bonita em volta do pescoço, para presente, e em seguida colocou-o em uma caixa com furinhos. Ele também comprou ração para filhotes, shampoo para banho, um ratinho de brinquedo, etc, pagou tudo e saiu. Colocou as coisas no carro, entrou e ligou de seu celular para a casa de Kagome. Alguns instantes depois Sango atendeu.

- Alo?

- Aqui é o InuYasha.

- Você quer falar com a Kagome?

- Não, é com você mesmo. Olha, eu comprei um presente para ela, mas é surpresa. Agora, eu quero que você me encontre na nova praça, você sabe qual é.

- Sim.

- Eu vou estar te esperando no meu carro, é um Celta preto, você vai saber.

- Tudo bem. Estou indo.

- Certo, depois eu conto o resto.

- Ta. Até logo. – ela desliga o telefone e avisa a amiga – Kagome, eu vou sair e volto daqui a pouco, ta?

- Tudo bem. Mas não demore muito, por favor, Sango.

- Certo. – ela coloca seu casaco e um cachecol e sai – Tchau!

- Tchau.

Sango anda apressada para encontrar InuYasha. O que será que ele estava pretendendo fazer? Alguns minutos depois chega na praça e avista o carro dele. Corre até lá.

- Você veio de jato Sango?

- Não. Vamos, diga logo o que quer fazer.

- Bem, eu comprei um animalzinho de estimação pra Kagome, mas como é surpresa, eu gostaria que você levasse isso e colocasse em frente à porta da casa dela. Depois você vai se esconder e esperar até ela abrir a porta e encontrar a caixa lá. Eu coloquei um cartão dentro, quando ela abrir vai saber que fui eu quem deu o presente.

- Tudo bem, mas como eu vou levar tudo isso a pé?

- Hum... então vamos fazer assim, eu te levo de carro e paro uns metros antes da casa. Posso até ficar vigiando.

- Ok. – ela entra no carro e InuYasha dá a partida. – Isso vai dar certo?

- Claro.

- InuYasha, por que está fazendo tudo isso?

- Porque um animal de estimação vai distrair a Kagome, ela vai dedicar mais tempo a ele. Afinal, vai ter que cuidar, dar comida, dar banho... e o mais importante, ela vai ter que sair com ele para brincar.

- Boa idéia.

- E além disso, quem não gostaria de ter um bichinho?

- E que bichinho é esse?

- Um gato.

- Um gato?

- Sim. Ela me disse que gosta de gatos.

- Então ela vai ficar feliz. Eu já tive uma gata, o nome dela era Kirara.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Eu não tinha mais tempo de cuidar, então ela ficou com o Kohaku, meu irmão. Mas como ela era adulta e isso já faz um tempo, ou ele doou, ou ela deve ter falecido, porque nunca mais recebi notícias dela.

- Que pena. Agora você pode ajudar a Kagome a cuidar do novo amigo dela.

- É. Vai ser bom. Eu me lembro que sempre que a Kagome ia pra minha casa, quando nós éramos mais novas, ela brincava com a Kirara, ficava apertando a patinha dela, o rabo, colocando lacinhos e enfeites... nós passávamos a tarde toda nos divertindo com ela. É esquisito não podermos fazer isso agora...

- "A Sango também deve estar muito triste por causa da Kagome... que situação..." Não se preocupe Sango, vocês vão voltar a fazer isso, eu juro.

- InuYasha, você é muito determinado.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso só por trabalho, a Kagome é especial e eu não agüento mais vê-la desse jeito. Eu só a vi uma vez antes da doença e foi bem naquele dia. Acho que quando ela me viu a primeira coisa que se lembrou foi daquela noite horrorosa.

- InuYasha... por favor... acho que você é o único capaz de curá-la.

- Bem... ela terá que se esforçar também, eu sempre digo isso pra ela. Por isso, esse gato pode fazer ela se animar mais.

- Você te razão.

- Nós já chegamos.

- Certo, eu vou indo. Te aviso quando ela abrir a porta.

- Ok.

Sango pega a caixa e leva até a porta. Toca a campainha, como InuYasha tinha dito, e se esconde rapidamente. Fica observando.

Dentro da casa...

- Ai, quem será? A Sango não fechou o portão? – ela abre a porta e não encontra ninguém. Olha para baixo e vê aquela caixa. – Hã? Isso é pra mim? – ela pega e coloca em cima da mesa. Abre e tem uma grande surpresa. – Mas isso é um... é um gato! – ela o pega e ele começa a miar. – Que bonitinho... – olha para dentro da caixa e vê um bilhete. – "Kagome, espero que ele a faça mais feliz e a ajude. Não esqueça de brincar com ele no jardim, um gato não é um brinquedo! Agora, ao invés de apertar as minhas orelhas, pode apertar as desse bichano. Acho que ele vai gostar do carinho." Ah InuYasha! Muito obrigada! – ela olha para o gato – E como eu posso chamá-lo? Hum... que tal... Buyo? – ele dá um miado e fecha os olhinhos – É um nome bonito, não é? Você gostou?

- Meow!

- Hehehe... Buyo...

- InuYasha, correu tudo como o planejado.

- Ótimo. Agora eu tenho que ir, senão vou me atrasar.

- Certo. Até logo.

Ele liga o carro e vai embora. Sango observa o carro, até perder de vista e então volta para casa.

- "Será que eu deveria ter contado para o InuYasha sobre o que aconteceu com a Kagome? Ele iria ficar muito preocupado, mas... ah, deixa pra lá."

* * *

Kouga já recebera alta do hospital e estava se preparando para ir embora. Havia ligado para Ayame para ela vir busca-lo, pois mesmo que quisesse, ele não poderia dirigir, como o médico exigiu e também não estava com seu carro.

Ayame ainda não esquecera o que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Cada vez mais seus sentimentos por ele cresciam e parecia que os sentimentos dele por Kagome cresciam também. Em todas as visitas que ela fizera, Kouga fala sobre ela. Ayame ouvia tudo calada, já era difícil esconder seus sentimentos, ainda mais com ele falando o tempo todo de Kagome. Mas na noite anterior, não conseguiu segurar as suas lágrimas. Por isso teve que sair rapidamente, o que deve tê-lo deixado muito confuso. Mas Ayame sempre tinha a esperança de que Kouga algum dia gostaria dela como mais do que uma amiga. A Kagome era amiga dela também e ela a conhecia muito bem para perceber que Kouga não a interessava e ele era somente o psiquiatra. Não queria vê-lo sofrer. Mas enquanto pensava assim, ela sofria.

Ela chegou as 10h30min. Encontrou Kouga no quarto.

- Olá, demorei?

- Não. Vamos então?

- Vamos.

* * *

Na prisão era dia visitas. Naraku, esperava por seu aliado. Aquele que havia capturado Kagome e levado ela para a mansão: Bankotsu. Cinco anos atrás havia conseguido fugir antes de os policiais chegarem para prender Naraku. Ele havia pensado em desistir de tudo aquilo, mas dependia de Naraku. Ele e sua gangue. Por isso, ainda estava servindo-o e sempre ia visitá-lo, para ouvir os planos de seu "chefe".

- Bankotsu, tenho uma tarefa para você.

- Sim, Naraku, pode dizer.

- Você já ouviu falar na Shikon no Tama?

- Shikon no... Tama!

* * *

- Puxa Kagome esse foi um presentão, heim!

- Sim, mas eu estou preocupada.

- Por que?

- E se eu não conseguir cuidar desse gato como deveria?

- Ah, mas é claro que você vai cuidar dele direitinho! Eu te ajudo!E além disso, o InuYasha te deu o gato porque ele sabia que você vai saber como cuidar dele. Se ele não soubesse não daria, não é?

- Sim, você tem razão.

- Meow...

- Acho que ele está com fome... Sango, o que eu posso dar pra ele?

- Como assim o que? Leite, ração...

- Mas eu não tenho ração aqui...

- Tem sim.

- Tenho?

- Claro! O InuYasha pensou em tudo! Ele comprou um monte de coisa!

- Puxa, cada dia ele me surpreende mais. E então, onde estão as coisas?

- Espere, eu vou pegar. – ela vai até a varanda e pega as duas sacolas. – Bem, aqui tem ração para filhotes, um brinquedinho, shampoo, cortador de unha, raspador, caixa de areia, areia higiênica, potinho de ração, potinho de água, escova de pêlo e coleira para gatos.

- Puxa, ele comprou tudo isso? Que bom. Então eu vou colocar a comida. – ela abre o pacote de ração e coloca um pouco de comida no pote. Depois coloca no chão, no canto da cozinha e o leva até lá. Ele começa a comer bem rápido. – Puxa, acho que ele estava com fome mesmo! Quantos meses será que ele tem?

- Hum... dois talvez.

- Acho que quando ele crescer, vai virar uma bolinha peluda, ahahahahah!

- Concordo!

* * *

- - AShikon no Tama está exposta no Museu de História do Japão (não faço a mínima idéia se existe e se existir o nome num deve ser este u.u, mas vcs entenderam, né?), em Tóquio. Quero que a pegue para mim.

- M-mas o que o senhor pretende fazer com a Shikon?

- Eu pretendo usá-la para derrotar um certo meio-youkai. E também para sair dessa maldita prisão. Quando eu conseguir a Shikon vou ser o mais rico do mundo inteiro! E ninguém vai ter coragem pra me prender, huhuhhuhuhu.

- Entendi. Então, quer que eu a roube e a traga aqui?

- Sim, mas traga-a escondida, para não levantar suspeitas. Eu conheço uma pessoa que pode reproduzir uma shikon falsa para substituir a verdadeira. Chame a sua gangue e planejem o roubo, com cuidado. Se vocês trouxerem a Shikon no Tama para mim, eu os recompensarei.

- Certo.

- Não admitirei falhas. Quero a jóia na semana que vem no dia de visitas.

Nesse momento, o guarda se aproxima de Bankotsu dizendo que o tempo havia acabado. Bankotsu sai e Naraku senta-se e continua refletindo. Seus olhos demonstravam um ar de vitória e estavam com um brilho assustador. Os outros presos temeram aquele olhar.

- "InuYasha... você não perde por esperar, hahahaha!"

Continua...

* * *

**Huhuhuhuhuhuh! Fiz suspense heehehehe! Espero q tenham gostado desse capítulo, me deu muito trabalho!**

**Bom, agora sim as coisas estão ficando mais divertidas XD e esperem para mais emoção, heim! Essa fic aindaestá no começo!**

**Respostas das reviews:**

Ju-Sng: Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei muito feliz! É tem muita coisa mesmo heim, mas agora que o Kouga já saiu do hospital e o Naraku planeja roubara Shikon, as coisas vão esquentar e muito! Claro, vou colokar bastante romance! Nesse não consegui... mas no próximo vai ter XD Arigatou pela review!

**Pamelokinha: Calma, ninguém vai morrer não... eu soh má, mas nem tanto XD Desculpe a demora desse capítulo... bem, arigatou pela review!**

**Serennity Princess: É sério,adoro msm suas besteiras XD obrigada pelos elogios! Eu sei q o cap anterior ficou bem engraçado,ainda bem, né? Que bomq gostou! Arigatou pela review!**

**Bellynha: Hahaha, sério msm!A Kagome às vezesé doida (na minha fic ainda vãoacontecer otras coisas desse tipoXD).O Inu tá tendobastante paciência com ela msm,mas vai ser bom pq estou planejando uma coisa no final qtodo muno q lêessa fic vai adorar (espero eu). Arigatou pela review!**

**Hika Cheshire: É e vc viuo q o Naraku tá planejando... será q vai dar certo? Huhuhuhu, só esperando o próximocapítulo pra saber heheh! Arigatou pela review!**

**K-Chan: Que bom que gostou! Arigatou pela review!**

**Mah: Nossa, que história heim! Sério q vc teve a doença da Kagome? Puxa... espero q tenha melhorado agora... isso deve ser ruim msm... ah, mas tudo passa, né? Sejamos otimistas XD Puxa só você se lemboru do Sesshy... mas eu acho q vo colokar ele sim e talvez no próximo ele apareça! Eu já terminei o próximo cap. mas se eu disser se ele vai aparecer ou não vai estragar a surpresa né? Hahaha! Arigatou pela review!**

**Nossa, dessa vez recebi bastante! Muitíssimo obrigada! Ah! E eu botei o meu msn lá no meu profile, quem quiser pode me adicionar! Agora ele já tá bom XD**

**Acho q não vou demorar pra postar o próximo... mas não é nenhuma promessa u.u**

**Acho q é só... kissus! Ja ne!**


	8. O plano do roubo

**Oiiii! Finalmente depois de milênios sem postar, aki está o cap 8. Eu sei, eu sei que eu demorei muito, peço minhas sinceras desculpas. Aconteceram alguns problemas comigo e eu queria fazer algumas alterações nesse cap. antes de postá-lo, mas nada me vinha à cabeça! Além disso estava esperando a resposta do meu tópico numa comunidade no orkut (InuYasha FanFiction) pra saber o nome de um cara q eu ia colokar aki e até agora não recebi, então decidi não colocar o nome dele (mas isso não vai alterar o entendimento da hist.).Espero que nunca mais eu demore tanto assim! Agora,antes que terminem de me matar pela demora, boa leitura!**

**Cap. 8: O plano do roubo!**

Depois de visitar Naraku na cadeia, Bankotsu foi até sua base secreta, onde ele e sua gangue se reuniam. A base secreta ficava num prédio abandonado. O lugar não era muito grande, havia grandes rachaduras nas paredes e o chão de madeira rangia a cada passo que se dava. Algumas janelas tinham os vidros quebrados. A iluminação era muito fraca e à noite não se podia enxergar quase nada. Os moveis bem antigos estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos, que na verdade já estavam amarelados com o passar do tempo. Era um lugar meio assustador, perfeito para ser uma base secreta, pois ninguém imaginaria que pessoas pudessem andar por ali. Só os espíritos dos que morreram naquele prédio vagavam pelas escadarias e corredores e pelos pequenos apartamentos. Mas, embaixo do prédio, no subsolo, o ambiente era muito diferente. Computadores e aparelhos eletrônicos, tubos de ensaio, um perfeito laboratório, construído pela gangue. Para chegar até ele, havia um alçapão escondido embaixo de um tapete. Descendo algumas escadas se chegava até lá.

Em frente ao prédio, havia um orelhão. Bankotsu ligou para um amigo. Aquele que Naraku havia falado. Ele podia fazer réplicas perfeitas de qualquer coisa inclusive da Shikon.

- Moshi moshi.

- Aqui é o Bankotsu, eu tenho uma tarefa para você.

- Ah! Bankotsu! O que você quer?

- Quero que faça uma réplica da Shikon no Tama, se possível comece hoje mesmo.

- ok, mas eu receio que vá demorar um pouco para ficar pronta.

- Acha que consegue terminar ainda essa semana?

- Hum... claro.

- Valeu.

- Vamos ver, provavelmente terminarei na terça-feira.

- Ótimo, pode deixar que eu vou aí pegar.

- Até mais.

Bankotsu desliga o telefone e entra no prédio. Sua gangue já estava reunida.

- Caras, nós temos trabalho a fazer. Temos que roubar a Shikon no Tama ainda essa semana.

- O que? – disse Renkotsu – Você ficou maluco?

- É uma ordem de Naraku, agora escutem o plano: terça-feira à noite, todos nós, exceto Renkotsu e Suikotsu, vamos nos reunir no beco que fica próximo ao museu. Quando todos estivermos reunidos, Mukotsu, você será o primeiro a agir. Leve algum gás sonífero e quando os guardas que ficam na porta do museu e os que ficam rondando por fora, desmaiarem, Jakotsu e Kyokotsu sobem para a cobertura e entram pela tubulação dentro do museu. Renkotsu e Suikotsu, vocês vão ficar aqui na base, para cuidar das câmeras de segurança e dos alarmes e lasers do museu. Farão isso monitorando pelo computador. Quando Jakotsu e Kyokotsu entrarem, coloquem uma outra imagem congelada para disfarçar a imagem real da câmera, assim os seguranças não perceberão que eles entraram. Vocês dois - disse olhando para Jakotsu e Kyokotsu – descerão por cordas. Cuidado com os lasers. Suikotsu, os lasers também são controlados pelo computador, então você vai desligá-los. Assim, eles poderão ir até a Shikon no Tama. Ela está protegida por uma "parede" de vidro. Há sensores de calor e se vocês se aproximarem demais os alarmes soarão. Renkotsu, você está encarregado de desligar o alarme, pelo computador. Depois disso, retirem a Jóia de dentro do vidro. Vocês estarão com uma jóia falsa que colocarão no lugar da verdadeira que será idêntica à original. Depois de roubarem a Shikon no Tama voltem para cá pelo mesmo caminho que fizeram para ir. Quando chegarem, Renkotsu e Suikotsu poderão fazer tudo voltar ao normal. Religuem os alarmes, ativem os lasers. Não podemos levantar suspeitas!

- Certo, mas e eu, chefe? – disse Ginkotsu.

- Você ficará comigo de vigia. Levaremos esses walk-talkies para nos comunicarmos. Ah! Jakotsu e Kyokotsu, lembrem-se de só descerem para os corredores do museu quando o gás sonífero de espalhar e se dissipar. Quanto tempo isso leva, Mukotsu?

- Uns 10 minutos, chefe. E eles ficarão inconscientes por uns 30 minutos.

- Ótimo, dará tempo. Renkotsu, acho melhor você e o Suikotsu já irem ajeitando os computadores e programando tudo para não haver problemas.

- Ok.

- Ah, irmão Bankotsu, eu não confio no Naraku. Ele é muito suspeito – disse Jakotsu. – Eu, sinceramente não vou com a cara dele.

- Por que Jakotsu?

- Não sei... pra mim ele está é nos usando.

- Nos usando?

- Sim... aposto que depois que nós fizermos o servicinho sujo dele, ele vai nos descartar. Estou dizendo, ele não é digno de confiança.

- Jakotsu, não se preocupe tanto. Se ele tentar fazer o que você disse, nós acabamos com a raça dele.

- Isso é impossível, Renkotsu.

- Hã?

- Mesmo se todos nós lutássemos contra ele não seríamos capazes de derrotá-lo. Acabaríamos, quem sabe... mortos... vocês se lembram de quando nós encontramos Naraku pela primeira vez? Eu não fui com a cara dele também. E ainda sou muito desconfiado. Mas da primeira vez que eu tentei lutar com ele, quando nos encontramos, ele nos feriu gravemente.

- Sim. Depois ele disse que se nós trabalhássemos para ele, pouparia nossas vidas.

- Então foi esse o combinado. Nós podemos ser fortes, mas não o bastante para derrotar Naraku. Por isso nos aliamos a ele.

- Ah, é verdade! Por isso o que temos a fazer é obedecer as suas ordens.

- E vocês devem obedecer as minhas.

- Como pôde esquecer disso, Kyokotsu?

- Hehehe, é que ele é um idiota. – disse Ginkotsu.

- Voltando ao assunto, todos vocês entenderam o plano?

- Sim! – todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Então podem voltar às suas atividades.

* * *

Kagome e Sango ainda brincavam com Buyo e se divertiam muito. Ele era um gato muito travesso, e embora tivesse apenas dois ou três meses, corria pra lá e pra cá e pulava nos móveis que conseguia alcançar.

- Ei, Buyo, volta aqui! – Kagome corria atrás dele pela casa toda, tentando alcançá-lo.

- Hahahaha, Kagome, esse gato vai dar muito trabalho pra você! Sabe, ele está parecendo a Kirara, quando era mais novinha, hahahahahaha!

- Ai, Sango, ao invés de ficar rindo aí feito uma louca, você poderia muito bem me ajudar né?

- Ai, calma! É que... ta... hahaha... ta tão divertido hahahahahaha!

- Ei Buyo! Desse já daí! – ela dava uma bronca no gato que havia subido em cima da estante. – Você vai derrubar tudo o que ta aí em cima!

- Meow...

- Ai, Kagome, não é assim que se faz... – ela foi até onde a amiga e o gato estavam – Você tem que falar com carinho, ó. Vem cá, meu amô, cuti-cuti, desse vaaai, gatinho bunitinhu, vem cá com a mamãe, vem... ai, que coisinha fofa... é vedade que voxê é a coisinha mais fofa du mundu? Fala...

- Meow...

- Muito bem, Buyozinho, ai, que liiiiiindo... Vem aqui vem, coisinha mais linda do meu coração... – Sango falava como uma criancinha de cinco anos. Ela tratava o gato como se estivesse falando com um bebezinho e acariciando a cabecinha dele. Logo Buyo desceu e ficou do lado de Sango. – Que lindo, muito bem... muito bem, Buyo...

- Nossa, Sango, como você faz isso?

- Fazendo. Eu sempre falava assim com a Kirara. Mesmo quando ela ficou adulta. Pode tentar se quiser.

- Ta legal. Buyo-o, vem com a mamãe, fofinho, cuti-cuti, ai gatinho lindo, meu amor, voxe é tão fofinhu... – ele se aproxima de Kagome – isso, mesmo! Mamãe vai cuida de voxê, buyo... – ela falava como Sango instantes atrás. Kagome pega-o no colo e começa a acariciar a cabecinha dele, as orelhinhas, as patinhas e fazer cócegas em seu pescoço. Ele começa a ronronar. – Aiiii, que coisinha fofa!

- Hahaha, Kagome, você vai cuidar muito bem dele, isso eu garanto!

- Espero. Mas e se... e se ele pegar alguma doença, ou... ou quebrar a pata, ou se ele se machucar, como é que eu vou fazer?

- É só chamar um veterinário.

- Mas eu não conheço nenhum!

- Calma, não se desespere, Kagome! Eu posso falar com o Miroku e ver se ele conhece algum veterinário. Não que seu gato esteja precisando agora, mas ele deverá tomar vacinas contra raiva e outras doenças todos os meses e quando ele crescer um pouquinho é bom você castrar o Buyo. Senão ele vai querer sair toda hora atrás das gatas, vai ser um pouco agressivo e fazer xixi pela casa toda!

- Hum... você tem razão... isso seria muito ruim...

- Bem, eu posso ligar agora pro Miroku, talvez hoje ele não trabalhe e esteja em casa.

- Por favor Sango, faça isso por mim.

- Ok, pode deixar. – ela vai até a sala e liga para Miroku. Alguns segundos depois, este atende.

- Moshi moshi?

- Miroku? Aqui é a Sango.

- Sangozinha! Tudo bem com você?

- Sim. Miroku, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- Você quer marcar outro encontro? Claro, po...

- Não, não é nada disso! Bem, eu queria saber se você conhece algum veterinário.

- Veterinário? Hum... espera um pouquinho... ah, sim, o irmão mais velho do InuYasha.

- Ele tem irmão? Kagome nunca me disse isso.

- Sim, o irmão dele se chama Sesshoumaru. Mas os dois vivem brigando.

- Ah é? Bom, mas irmãos são assim mesmo... qualquer coisinha já começam a discutir. Se bem que eu nunca briguei muito com o meu irmão, só quando ele mexia nas minhas coisas, ou ficava me enchendo.

- Mas, por que você me perguntou isso, Sango? Você tem algum animal de estimação em casa?

- É que o InuYasha deu um gato pra Kagome e ela está preocupada porque não conhece nenhum veterinário.

- O Sesshoumaru é um ótimo profissional. Apesar de às vezes ser muito sério, quer dizer, quase sempre, ele faz um ótimo trabalho. Podem confiar.

- Então, você sabe se ele mora junto com o InuYasha?

- Sim, os dois moram juntos. Não sei como ainda não se mataram.

- A Kagome já sabe o número de lá. Ok, então, valeu Miroku.

- Estou ao seu dispor, senhorita.

- Que gentil ¬¬ até mais.

- Até!

Sango desliga o telefone e vai correndo falar com Kagome.

- E então, Sango, o Miroku conhece alguém?

- Sim. O irmão do InuYasha.

- O irmão do InuYasha?

- É. Por que você nunca me disse que o InuYasha tem um irmão, Ka-chan?

- Porque eu também não sabia disso. O InuYasha nunca falou nada a respeito.

- O Miroku me disse que os dois brigam a toda hora.

- Então deve ser por isso.

- Você acha que a essa hora ele está em casa?

- Talvez... o InuYasha deve estar, acho que vou ligar pra ele.

- Ok.

Kagome vai até a sala, seguida por Buyo, que estava logo atrás dela e liga para ele. Quem atende era o próprio InuYasha.

- Oi, InuYasha, tudo bem?

- Kagome? Por que está me ligando, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem... eu gostaria de falar com o Sesshoumaru.

- O QUE? COMO VOCÊ DESCOBRIU QUE ELE MORA AQUI?

- Ora, ele não é o seu irmão?

- MEIO-IRMÃO! E COMO VOCÊ DESCOBRIU ISSO SE EU NUNCA TE DISSE NADA!

- Ai, InuYasha, para de gritar! Eu descobri pelo Miroku.

- Só podia ser aquele tapado do Miroku.

- InuYasha, não é nada demais, eu só queria saber do Sesshoumaru por causa do Buyo.

- Buyo?

- É o gatinho que você me deu.

- Ah! Mas, como você soube que o Sesshoumaru é veterinário?

- È que eu tava preocupada porque se acontecesse alguma coisa com o Buyo eu não teria a quem recorrer porque não conheço nenhum veterinário. Então a Sango ligou para o Miroku, pois pensou que ele talvez conhecesse algum. E, por coincidência, o seu irmão é. Por isso eu quero falar com ele.

- Mas é que o Sesshoumaru não está, ele foi pra clínica. Ele faz plantão e surgiu uma emergência então teve que ir correndo pra lá.

- Ah, que pena. Mas tudo bem, eu ligo outra hora.

- E como está o Buyo?

- Ele está bem, mas é muito sapeca e fica pulando em tudo quanto é lugar! Nem parece um gato, parece mais um macaco.

- Hahahaha! Ele ainda é pequeno, depois ele se acalma. Acho que está assim porque está conhecendo um lugar diferente e quer explorar tudo.

- Você tem razão. Mas agora ele acalmou um pouco e está dormindo no sofá.

- E você deixa ele dormir no sofá?

- E qual é o problema? Contanto que não estrague os meus moveis, não tem porque eu não deixá-lo dormir lá.

- Está certo. Quando o Sesshoumaru chegar eu digo pra ele que você quer falar com ele.

- Obrigada, InuYasha. Até!

- Tchau.

Os dois desligam o telefone ao mesmo tempo e Kagome vai conversar com Sango.

- E então, falou com ele?

- Não, o InuYasha disse que ele estava na clínica veterinária porque tinha uma emergência e que quando chegasse, ele avisaria o irmão.

- Ta bom. Sabe, agora que eu reparei, tem alguma coisa faltando aqui na sua casa.

- Hã? F-faltando? Ai, meu deus, não me diga que alguém entrou aqui e roubou tudo? Não pode ser, e agora o que eu faço?

- Calma, Kagome, ninguém entrou aqui e roubou nada, eu estou falando de outra coisa.

- Outra coisa? Mas, o que?

- Onde estão os cadeados da porta e das janelas?

- Ah! Hahahaha, então é isso! Ai, que susto, Sango, pensei que fosse algo sério.

- Hã?

- É que... quando você saiu com o Miroku na sexta-feira, o InuYasha ficou aqui. Daí ele fez a consulta e chegou uma hora que não sei o que deu em mim, mas eu comecei a tirar todos os cadeados e jogá-los pela janela.

- Nossa. Espera aí... Ka-chan isso quer dizer que...

- Que?

- Que você está se curando, que legal! Ai, Ka-chan você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz!

- Calma, esse foi só o primeiro passo. Eu vou conseguindo aos poucos. Mesmo que eu tenha feito isso, ainda sinto que alguma coisa me impede de continuar. Eu olho pra rua pela janela e imagino coisas horríveis. Se bem que ultimamente, estou começando a enfrentar esses pensamentos. É como você, o Kouga e o InuYasha disseram: "enfrente seus medos Kagome". Ai, ta sendo meio difícil, mas até que ás vezes eu esqueço por um instante do que aconteceu. Só que hoje, quando aquele bilhete entrou aqui em casa pela janela, eu fiquei muito mal, você se lembra, Sango-chan?

- Claro! E achei que você, sei lá, estivesse passando mal, você me assustou! Você ficou muito pálida, achei que ia desmaiar de novo. Quase me mata do coração!

- Agora eu já melhorei um pouco, mas... ainda estou intrigada com aquilo. Quem será que mandou aquele bilhete e porque? Isso é muito estranho... muito estranho mesmo... parecia que tinha ligação com as vozes que eu ouvi...

- Kagome, quando você disse "Ele vai voltar" a quem estava se referindo?

- ... eu... eu estava me referindo... ao Naraku.

* * *

- Agora, Kouga, você vai ficar bem quietinho aqui, está bem? – Ayame colocou-o na cama e cobriu-o com o cobertor.

- Ah, Ayame, eu não preciso disso! Já estou bem, é sério! – disse, descobrindo-se. – Não me trate como se eu fosse um velho!

- Ai, ta bom! Não sei porque pede minha ajuda então. – ela disse, virando-se de costas pra ele e cruzando os braços.

- Ah, pára com isso, vai.

- Quer mais alguma coisa, meu senhor, ou eu já posso me retirar? – disse irônica.

- Ayame! Já disse pra parar!

- Sim, mestre. Vou trazer o seu chá, com licença.

- Você heim, não tem jeito!

- Hahaha, eu só estou brincando pra descontrair. Você ta muito tenso!

- A única coisa que eu queria era falar com a Kagome e ver como ela está. Se aquele InuYasha tiver tratado ela mal, ele vai ver uma coisa.

- De novo falando na Kagome! Eu também estou com saudades dela, mas não fico falando nela toda hora!

- Porque você não vai visitá-la?

- É que eu... eu tenho minhas dúvidas... não sei se conseguiria vê-la naquele estado... além disso a Sango ta lá... elas devem estar se divertindo.

- Sango?

- Sim. A Kagome contou pro InuYasha que contou pra mim, que a Sango estava nos EUA e veio passar as férias aqui. Ela está morando um tempo com a Kagome, pra cuidar dela. Hum... falando nisso, faz tempo que eu não a vejo, como será que ela está?

- Por que não vai até lá? E me leva junto?

- Ora, Kouga, você não pode ficar indo pra lá e pra cá toda hora, tem que descansar, foi isso o que o médico disse.

- Humf... agora eu entendo como os meus pacientes se sentem quando eu digo pra eles descansarem... isso é um saco...

- Fique aqui, eu vou fazer uma sopinha pra você.

- Pelo menos a sua é melhor do que a do hospital. "Por que a Ayame não me deixa sair? Ela ta parecendo a minha mãe. Que droga".

- Kagome, você... estava se referindo a ele... me... me desculpe...

- Não... tudo bem, Sango!

- Mesmo?

- Claro! Você quer comer alguma coisa? Eu to morrendo de fome, vamos ver o que tem na geladeira. – ela vai até a cozinha, abre a geladeira e procura alguma coisa. - Hum... Sango, o que você acha de a gente fazer um bolo de chocolate, heim?

- Bolo? Claro. Boa idéia. – Sango sabia que Kagome estava se desviando do assunto para evitar falar sobre os acontecimentos que vivenciou. E para evitar falar sobre _ele_.

- Então, ta. Pega a farinha pra mim. Ah e pega também dois ovos, por favor. – enquanto dizia isso, foi pegando o chocolate em pó, o fermento e o leite.

- Certo. – Sango abre o armário da cozinha e pega a farinha. Depois abre a geladeira e pega dois ovos, como Kagome tinha dito. – E agora?

- Agora... – ela mistura todos os ingredientes na batedeira e faz uma massa. Enquanto isso, Sango passa manteiga em uma fôrma para colocar a massa do bolo dentro. Depois de misturar tudo, Kagome despeja a massa na fôrma e coloca no forno. – É só esperar.

Sango estava preocupada com a amiga. Ela sempre esteve, mas dessa vez sabia que algo estava preocupando Kagome, e muito. Os olhos dela demonstravam tristeza e insegurança, talvez ela estivesse confusa. Embora tentasse não mostrar o que estava sentindo e estivesse sorrindo para a amiga, Sango sabia que alguma coisa estava errada com ela.

- Ka... Ka-chan...

- O que foi?

- Ah... nada... – ela queria perguntar o motivo de Kagome estar tão apreensiva, mas achou melhor esperar para ver o que aconteceria. Ta certo que o bilhete que recebera era pra deixar qualquer um amedrontado, mas isso não fazia sentido!Ele estava na cadeia, não é? E isso já fazia tanto tempo! Ela não se admiraria se fosse apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto. - "Eu acho que estou mais confusa do que ela... espero eu seja só uma brincadeira... mas mesmo assim, eu queria saber quem foi que fez isso..."

* * *

InuYasha estava sentado na escrivaninha como sempre, lendo. Estava tão entretido em sua leitura que nem percebe quando seu irmão, quer dizer, meio-irmão, chega em casa.

- InuYasha?

- ...

- InuYasha?

- ...

- Acorde, seu imbecil! – disse, dando um tapa na nuca dele.

- Ahhh! Que susto Sesshoumaru! Por que você fez isso?

- Porque eu cheguei e te chamei, mas você não respondeu.

- Eu não sou obrigado a responder às suas perguntas.

- Que seja. Eu recebi alguma ligação?

- Hum... sim. Da Kagome.

- Daquela sua paciente?

- Nãããão! – sarcástico.

- Eu estou falando sério.

- é lógico que é ela! Você conhece outra Kagome?

- Não.

- Ela disse pra eu avisá-la quando você chegasse. Acho que vou ligar agora.

- Eu esperava uma outra ligação.

- Fora o maldito telemarketing, só a Kagome ligou hoje.

- O que ela quer de mim?

- Ah, é que eu esqueci de avisar você que...

- Já era de se esperar ¬¬ - disse ele num som quase inaudível, mas que InuYasha conseguira escutar.

- O que você disse Sesshy?

- Nada e eu já disse que não é pra me chamar assim... Inu.

- Ora! Seu maldito, por que não ficou lá na clínica pra sempre?

- Porque essa casa é minha e eu volto quando quero. Eu é que devia perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui.

- Essa casa é minha também, eu ajudei a pagar!

- Que seja. Eu sou mais velho e se quiser, posso te tirar daqui rapidinho.

- E por que ainda não fez isso?

- Porque é divertido te deixar irritado. – ele disse com a maior calma do mundo, indo em direção ao telefone. – Qual é o número da casa dela?

- Dela quem? Da Kagome?

- Não, da minha avó. É claro que ela! Você não disse que ela queria falar comigo?

- Sim. É por causa do Buyo, o gato que eu dei pra ela.

- Então é por isso que hoje você voltou pra casa cheirando a gato. Achei que tivesse corrido atrás de um.

- Por que achou isso? – InuYasha fez uma cara de bravo.

- Por nada.

- Maldição. Tirou o dia pra me irritar.

- Na verdade eu faço isso todos os dias. Vamos, diga o número de lá.

- Ta bem, ta bem, vou dizer! – ele diz o número do telefone da casa de Kagome e alguns segundos depois que Sesshoumaru disca o número, uma voz feminina atende.

- Moshi moshi?

- Eu gostaria de falar com a Kagome Higurashi.

- Ah, espera só um pouquinho, eu já vou chamá-la. – Sango vai até onde Kagome estava e diz que tem uma pessoa no telefone.

- E-eu já vou atender. – ela se levanta da cadeira e atende. – Quem está falando?

- Sesshoumaru. O InuYasha me disse que você queria falar comigo por causa do seu gato... algum problema com ele?

- Por enquanto não, mas se por acaso acontecesse alguma coisa, eu precisaria de um veterinário e o Miroku, que é amigo do InuYasha disse que você é.

- Sim.

- A minha amiga, que te atendeu, me disse que ele tem que tomar vacinas todo o mês e eu não tenho muitas condições de levá-lo ao veterinário, porque eu tenho alguns probleminhas (como ela é modesta O.o). Por isso, se não for incomodar, você poderia vir aqui? E se você não puder algum dia, a Sango pode ir levá-lo, ou dependendo das circunstancias a minha mãe também...

- Entendo. Espere um minuto.

- OK...

Sesshoumaru coloca o telefone sobre a mesa, vai até InuYasha e dá outro tapa nele.

- Ai! O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez!

- Por que você não me disse antes?

- Não sei do que você está falando.

- Não se faça de desentendido. Deu um gato pra ela sabendo que ela teria dificuldades pra cuidar...

- Eu sei que ela teria algumas dificuldades, todos nós temos. E além disso eu fiz isso para ela distrair a mente. Se ela ficar pensando no gato não vai ter tempo de pensar no Naraku.

- Eu não sei quem é esse, mas acho que foi ele que causou problemas para muita gente. Hum... – ele olha frio para InuYasha.

- O que foi? – pergunta ele, sem entender.

- Até que às vezes eu acho que tem alguma coisa dentro da sua cabeça.

- O que? Repita isso!

- Sem problemas. Ás vezes eu acho que você tem cérebro.

- Ora, maldição!

Sesshoumaru volta a falar com Kagome.

- Desculpe a demora.

- Não, tudo bem.

- Eu posso ir pra sua casa quando você quiser, é só me ligar. E caso eu não esteja em casa, ligue no meu celular. Anote aí o número.

- Ok. – Kagome pega um bloquinho e anota o número do celular do irmão de InuYasha. – Obrigada.

- Disponha. É só o meu trabalho. Ah, eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Quantos meses ou anos esse gato tem?

- Ele tem dois meses.

- Está certo. Até logo.

- Obrigada de novo. Até logo. – ela desliga o telefone e olha para Buyo que estava nos pés dela. – Viu só, Buyo? Agora você tem uma pessoa muito legal que vai cuidar de você se ficar doente e que vai te prevenir de muitas doenças, pra você ser um gatinho lindo e saudável!

- Meow!

- Hahahaha!

- Kagome, por que está tão feliz?

- É que eu estava aqui pensando... as coisas só tem dado certo... isso é bom, mas não posso baixar a guarda... e além do mais... minha intuição diz que ainda essa semana alguma coisa vai acontecer na cidade... não é tão comigo, mas mesmo assim...

- Bem... a intuição feminina pode falhar, não pode?

- Claro! Hahaha! "Mas temos que tomar cuidado... embora eu esteja melhorando... ainda há alguma coisa lá fora que me mete muito medo e me impede de passar... eu tenho que enfrentar a barreira, mas como? Não sei por onde começar... o InuYasha pode me dar a resposta. É isso! Como eu ainda não perguntei isso a ele? Mas... talvez eu tenha que descobrir sozinha..." – ela olha para a porta fechada, mas sem os cadeados. – "Acho que tirar aqueles cadeados não adiantou muito... pelo menos consigo abrir a porta sem ter que ficar pegando um monte de chaves... pelo menos eu... não me sinto como se estivesse dentro de uma cadeia..."

- Kagome! – Sango chama a amiga, que imediatamente acorda de seus pensamentos e se assusta com o grito.

- Ai, o que foi Sango! Quase me mata do coração! – ela coloca a mão no peito.

- Ta pensando na morte da bezerra, é? Se esqueceu do bolo? Ele vai queimar!

- O BOLO! – ela vai correndo para a cozinha desligar o forno. Depois retira o bolo de lá e coloca-o em cima da mesa da cozinha. – Ufa, pelo menos não queimou...

- Ainda bem. Vamos provar?

- Claro! – ela pega uma faca, dois pratinhos e dois garfos e coloca um pedaço de bolo pra ela e outro para Sango (não necessariamente nessa ordem XD). – Droga, ele queimou em baixo...

- Mas tudo bem... pelo menos ficou bom...

- É...

- Meow...

- Você quer bolo Buyo?

- Meow...

- Desculpe, isso é comida de gente. Eu vou colocar um leitinho pra você tomar. – ela vai até a geladeira, pega o leite e coloca em um pires. Depois o coloca na frente de Buyo e este começa a beber tudo, com muita vontade. – Se continuar assim ele vai virar uma bola.

- Hahaha, é verdade!

* * *

Ayame ainda estava na casa de Kouga. Os dois estavam na cozinha tomando um chá que ela havia preparado. Kouga falava com ela, mas Ayame nem prestava atenção, estava distraída olhando para a janela e pensando.

- "Eu queria que o Kouga entendesse... entendesse o que eu sinto por ele. Mas ele não me dá ouvidos. Não sei quando comecei a sentir isso, mas acho que foi desde a primeira vez que o conheci... eu também não tenho muita coragem de dizer o que sinto... eu queria dizer, mas acho que nunca vou conseguir. Ah, Kouga, e você? Quando vai perceber que a Kagome não quer nada com você? Além do mais, eu acho que o InuYasha gosta da Kagome assim como você gosta dela. É duro ter que ouvir vocês dois falando da mesma pessoa sem parar e o que é pior, falando da minha amiga de infância! No fundo eu sinto inveja da Kagome."

- Ayame? O que está acontecendo? Tem alguma coisa te incomodando?

- Hã? O que foi?

- Você está tão longe, parece que está no mundo da lua. O que houve?

- Nada. Kouga, já está ficando tarde, acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Está certo.

- Vê se não faz muito esforço, ta bem?

- Ta.

Ayame pega sua bolsa e vai até a porta.

- Tchau!

- Até logo.

E assim ela sai sem nem mesmo olhar para ele.

- "Ai, como eu posso ser tão idiota? O que ele deve estar pensando agora? Por que eu fui fazer isso, eu fui tão grossa! Saí sem nem mesmo me despedir direito!" – ela pensava enquanto andava apressada em direção a seu carro. – "Kouga..."

**

* * *

Vixi!Desculpem por terminar o cap assim, sem mais nem menos, mas é que eu não estava mais com imaginação pra continuar u.u Mesmo assim, espero q tenham gostado XD**

**E quanto ao Sesshy, ele apareceu aki na fic e ficará encarregado de ser o médico do Buyo. Peraê, mas só isso? Hahaha, claro q não, ele terá um papel importante na fic! Mas não vou contar nada agora, vcs só vão saber mais pra frente òó huhuhuhuhu! E eu sei q muitas pessoas gostam do suposto casal Rin x Sess, mas eu não acho q os dois formem um casal, entendem? Por isso, eu posso até colocar a Rin na fic, mas não como par do Sesshy. Bem, eu só vou colocar os dois juntos se muitas pessoas me pedirem, tá? Espero q não se importem (já q o casal principal eh Inu x Kag XD) Hum... e de quem será a ligação que o Sesshoumaru tava esperando receber? Ai, tantas coisas pra esclarecer... acho melhor colokar as respostas e agradecimentos dos comments.**

**Resposta às reviews:**

**Ju-Sng: Ainda bem que gostou! Sabe que eu adoro o Buyo? Queria que ele aparecesse mais vezes XD Bom, vc vai descobrir o q foi akilo do vidro... huahua eh verdade altas emoções msm! Só pra matar vcs de curiosidade XD Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. tb! Arigatou pela review!**

**Jaque-chan: Nossa! Calminha, o Kouga o Inu e a Ka-chan ainda vão se resolver XD não se preocupe, eu não sou tão má huahuahua! Ainda tem muita coisa por vir! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap. e arigatou pela review! **

**Pamelokinha: Ai, que bom qe está gostando! Hehe, estou pensando num fim trágico para o Naraku XD arigatou pela review!**

**Serennity Princess: Huahua! Bem, vc viu aki qual é a profissão dele XD gostou? Eu sempre imaginei ele sendo veterinário. Q doida, né? Arigatou pelos elogios e pela review!**

**Nila-chan: Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Essa história saiu da minha cabeça mesmo, mas a idéia surgiu qnd eu tava assistindo TV, e daí eu mudei de canal e tava passando um filme com esse tema. É mesmo, esse mundo é muito pekeno XD Hahaha! Não se preocupe, o Kouga ainda vai acordar pra realidade... eh, não foi tão logo assim, mas aki está o capt.Aos poucos vc vai matando a sua curiosidade! Arigatou pela reivew!**

**SraKouga: Muito obrigadamesmo pelos elogios, eu estou muito feliz XD Hahahah! O Kouga é demais! Se vc puder dar um jeito nele... XD ainda bem q gostou tanto assim da minha fic! Se vc tiverfics também terei muito prazer em ler, viu! Espero q tenha gostado desse cap.tb! Arigatou pelas reviews!**

**Bom, gente vou fikando por aki. Não se preocupem, pq eu prometo q não vou demorar com o próximo! E se eu demorar... podem fazer o q quiser comigo! (eh zuera tá? O.O).**

**Bjusss!**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Terça feira de confusões parte 1

**Desculpem a demora u.u mas dessa vez demorei menos XD estou postando agora pq semana q vem vou ter provas e daí naum vai dar T.T Espero que gostem do capítulo e boa leitura!**

**Cap. 9: Terça-feira de confusões - parte 1**

Aquela terça-feira estava muito tranqüila. Kagome acordou com os primeiros raios de sol e desceu para preparar o café-da-manhã. O céu estava azul,sem nuvens. O dia estava um pouco mais quente e as árvores balançavam com a leve brisa.

- Puxa, que dia lindo!

- Meow...

- Você quer... sair Buyo?

- Meow...

- Tudo bem... você não tem nada a ver com os meus problemas... – ela vai até a porta da sala e abre para o gato sair. – Por favor, Buyo, volte logo, está bem? Não quero que nada aconteça com você.

- Meow. – ele vai em direção a uma árvore.

- Hihi... – ela volta para a cozinha e continua fazendo o café. – Quando ao Sango vai acordar? Será que é muito cedo? – ela olha para o relógio e esclarece suas dúvidas. – Ah, ainda é cedo demais... mas quando ela está dormindo parece que não tem ninguém em casa... hum... espero que ela acorde logo... – ela olha para a escada. Depois olha em volta. Tudo estava tão tranqüilo.

- Ai, ai... que calma essa casa... muito calma... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Tranqüila demaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssss! Odeio dias assim! Eu sempre tenho a impressão de que vai acontecer algo horrível, quando a gente menos espera! Que droga! - ela senta-se na mesa e, ao fazer isso começa a pensar em algo... ou melhor, em alguém - "InuYasha... eu quero te ver..." - arregala os olhos quando percebe que estava pensando nele de novo. - Ai, meu Deus, o que está acontecendo? Hn... será que hoje ele virá? – ela olha para a janela e procura alguma coisa indicando que ele viria hoje. – "Ai, como eu sou boba... ele é ocupado... deve estar trabalhando agora." - depois ola para seu gato que brincava na árvore. - Buyo! Vem aqui!

- Meow...- ele atente ao pedido de sua dona, desce da árvore e vai até ela.

- Hum... quando eu olho pra você eu me lembro do InuYasha. Apesar de ele ser um meio-youkai cachorro... ah, Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui para... eu poder expressar o que eu sinto por ele... acho que eu estou sentindo algo que nunca senti antes... mas, será que ele sente isso por mim? Ora, se nem eu sei o que é, como ele vai saber?

- Kagome?

- Ah! Bom... bom-dia Sango!

- Bom-dia. O que foi? Está com uma cara triste...

- Ah é? Não, não estou triste...

- Tem certeza?

- Claro!

- Tudo bem, então... estou sentindo um cheirinho muito bom!

- Quer café?

- Sim, valeu.

Kagome pega uma xícara e coloca o café para a amiga e depois para ela mesma.

- K-chan, você... estava pensando nele, não é?

- Nele? Quem?

- Ora, não se faça de desentendida! Eu sei muito bem que você estava pensando no InuYasha.

- Você... ah! Eu desisto! Você tem razão, tá legal? É que... faz dois dias que eu não o vejo e estou sentindo falta del... das consultas.

- Das consultas? Sei...

- É lógico! Do que mais seria?

- Ora, Kagome você não engana ninguém! Definitivamente você não consegue mentir! Hahahah!

- Ah, pára com isso Sango! Hoje a noite você sonhou com o Miroku, eu sei muito bem!

- Eu? E como você sabe?

- Porque você ficou a noite toda falando "Miroku... Miroku... eu quero dizer... eu preciso dizer que eu... eu preciso dizer que eu te amo... Miroku..." Hahahahaha! – Kagome imitou a amiga em tom de deboche. Sango estava mais vermelha do que uma pimenta. Ela não sabia o que dizer.

- Bem, é que... ora, eu não me lembro disso!

- Ah, mas eu me lembro!

- E como você pôde ouvir? Ficou acordada a noite toda pensando no "Inu-kun?" Hahaha!

- Não! É que você fala tão alto que eu não consegui dormir.

- Pelo menos eu não ronco.

- Ei, está insinuando que eu ronco? Claro que não! Isso é mentira!

- Hihihih, tem razão... desculpe.

- Tudo bem – ela sorri para a amiga.

- E, vem cá, onde está o Buyo?

- Ah, eu deixei ele sair um pouquinho... afinal ele não tem nada a ver com os meus problemas, não é mesmo?

- É.

- Quer mais café?

- Tudo bem.

* * *

Bankotsu andava pela calçada, indo em direção a uma casa que ficava no subúrbio da cidade. Ele andava por uma rua onde já começavam a aparecer os vestígios de uma classe social desfavorecida. As casas eram pequenas e velhas. Algumas crianças que brincavam na rua pararam e observaram-no. Seu rosto não era de uma pessoa muito amigável (N/A: apesar de ser lindo XD) e ele estava com uma cara muito séria. Apenas olhou para aquelas crianças com o canto do olho e ao fazer isso, elas começaram a correr para suas casas.

- "O que deu nesse pirralhos? Parece que nunca viram alguém como eu... hunf... que seja". – Ele continua seu caminho despreocupado. Andando mais alguns metros, pára em frente a uma casa, que parecia estar abandonada. Era uma residência muito pequena e simples e as paredes já estavam muito desgastadas com o tempo. Havia grandes rachaduras nelas e a única janela estava fechada. Talvez estivesse emperrada. Ele bate na porta e ela se abre lentamente, rangendo. Um homem de estatura média, que usava uma capa, a qual cobria todo o seu corpo e um capuz que cobria sua cabeça, aparece. Bankotsu não consegue ver seu rosto direito. Ao entrar na casa tem até um mal estar. O lugar cheirava a mofo e era muito escuro e úmido. Só havia uma lamparina que não iluminava direito o local. A cada passo que davam, o chão de madeira rangia e ele teve a impressão de ter visto uma barata andando por ali (blergh! XP). Aquele lugar era horrível, muito pior do que sua base secreta. Olhando em volta, pode perceber vários objetos estranhos e tubos de ensaio. Haviam alguns pequenos animais muito esquisitos. Talvez fossem youkais. No centro ele avista um pequeno caldeirão, contendo um liquido rosa e brilhante.

O homem se aproxima de Bankotsu.

- Venha comigo...

- O... o que é isso?

- Você já vai saber o que vai sair daí... – ele pega um canivete e faz um pequeno corte em seu dedo. Depois coloca a mão sobre o caldeirão e deixa que o sangue escorra e caia em cima do líquido.

- "O que será que ele está fazendo?"

Após fazer isso, o estranho sujeito pega uma bolsinha e tira de dentro dela um pó prateado. Ele joga no líquido e assim que termina de fazer isso, uma grande luz envolve o local. Ele e Bankotsu fecham os olhos. Segundos depois a luz cessa e Bankotsu arregala os olhos. Será que aquele objeto era aquilo que ele estava pensando?

- Esta é a... Shikon?

* * *

InuYasha acabara de chegar em sua sala e só estava esperando que seu paciente chegasse. Enquanto esperava, como não tinha muito o que fazer, vai até a janela e observa as pessoas e os carros andando lá embaixo. Tudo estava normal como sempre. Mas ele não estava prestando atenção naquilo e sim, pensando em uma pessoa.

- Kagome... faz uns dois dias que não te vejo... se fosse antes eu não me importaria com isso, mas agora... acho que vou ir te visitar hoje a noite. Estou com saudades...

* * *

- Ai, ai, ai...

- O que foi, Kagome?

- Hã? - ela olha para a amiga, indiferente- Nada.

- Está entediada?

- Estou pensando.

- Pensando? Pensando no que?

- O Naraku está na cadeia, certo?

- Certo.

- O que vai acontecer quando ele sair? Quer dizer, por enquanto nós estamos tranqüilos, mas quando ele sair, será que tudo isso vai acontecer de novo?

- Nós não podemos saber... não tem como saber disso. Ah, mas não se preocupe Kagome! Eu tenho certeza que ele ainda vai ficar muito tempo por lá!

- É... você tem razão, Sango.

- Já que você está tão entediada assim, que tal nós fazermos uma faxina nessa casa agora, heim?

- Faxina? Tá. Vamos!

* * *

- O irmão Bankotsu está demorando.

- Calma, Jakotsu, ele já deve estar voltando pra cá.

- Além do mais, o assalto é só a noite. E ainda é de manhã.

- Heheheh...

- Do que você está rindo, seu idiota? – Renkotsu disse para Ginkotsu.

- Heheheh...

- Que maluco. ¬¬

- Ora, parem de ficar falando essas besteiras! Todos vocês já estão preparados? – Suikotsu interrompe a conversa.

- Sim!

- Então só falta o Bankotsu chegar. Daí nós vamos pra lá, assaltamos, voltamos pra cá e comemoramos.

- Seria melhor se a jóia ficasse com a gente. – Kyokotsu falou com uma cara meio desanimada.

- É... mas só pelo fato de roubar eu já fico "feliz". – Suikotsu responde com um brilho nos olhos.

- Isso é muito excitante!

- Hahahah! Quero só ver que tipo de recompensa nós ganharemos. – Renkotsu levava um sorriso e um olhar maligno no rosto. – Eu quero grana!

-Hunf... duvido que o Naraku de um tostão furado pra gente...

- Pára de reclamar, Jakotsu! Nós só vamos descobrir na hora. Então relaxe e aproveite essas horas antes da ação começar.

- Hum... você tem razão, Suikotsu.

* * *

- Essa é mesmo a Shikon no Tama? – Bankotsu ainda não acreditava.

- Não, é só uma cópia perfeita dela.

- Perfeita mesmo! Caramba!

- Mas vocês devem tomar cuidado. Ela é um pouco mais fraca que a jóia verdadeira.

- Nós tomaremos muito cuidado. Não somos idiotas.

O homem coloca a jóia cuidadosamente dentro de uma caixa de madeira e a lacra. Em seguida entrega-a para Bankotsu.

- Como eu faço pra tirar o lacre?

- Bom, ela está lacrada com pergaminhos. A única coisa a fazer é tirá-los.

- Tá. Valeu! Precisamos conversar mais vezes!

- Ora, fique mais um pouco!

- Não posso. Tenho que ir. Mas nós nos veremos de novo.

- Até logo!

- Até! – ele vai embora com pressa. Queria chegar logo na base para resolver os últimos detalhes do plano. Bankotsu não sabia porque, mas estava com muita vontade de realizar essa tarefa. Talvez porque agora a Shikon estava incluída na história.

* * *

Sesshoumaru, enquanto isso, estava na clínica, fazendo uma cirurgia num cão que havia sido atropelado. Hoje seu dia seria muito cheio. E o pior (pra ele XD) é que provavelmente chegaria em casa junto com o seu "querido" irmão. Mas agora não podia se preocupar com isso, estava concentrado em seu trabalho.

Depois de algum tempo, a cirurgia terminou e ele saiu da sala para beber uma água. Havia sido muito trabalhoso cuidar daquele cachorro. Às vezes se perguntava por que tinha escolhido ser veterinário. Uma profissão que aparentemente não combina com ele, mas combina muito com... _ela. _Sim, por causa daquela garota que conhecera há alguns anos, sua vida mudou. Na época achava que não seria nada sério, os dois nem conversavam muito. Sesshoumaru estava no colegial, e os dois estudavam na mesma escola. Mas o tempo foi passando e seus sentimentos por ela mudaram. Havia algo nela, podia ser seu jeito doce, sua beleza... havia algo que fazia com que Sesshoumaru sentisse um calor invadir seu corpo e, mesmo não demonstrando, era maravilhoso ficar perto dela e ver seu sorriso. Assim, resolveu cursar a mesma faculdade que ela. Até que acabou se interessando pelo curso, por mais incrível que possa parecer. Ela o considerava apenas um amigo. Mas só o fato de estar perto daquela menina já o deixava tranqüilo. Por ironia do destino, os dois acabaram trabalhando na mesma clínica. E, assim, eles foram se aproximando. Sesshoumaru lembrou-se de todos esses acontecimentos e um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Isso era até esquisito, ele achava. Nunca pensou que pudesse amar alguém desse jeito. Está certo que eles não namoravam propriamente, mas isso porque ele não havia conseguido juntar coragem o suficiente para isso. E ela? Será que seus sentimentos também iam além de uma amizade? Perguntas que não saíam da cabeça do youkai... e ele estava tão distraído em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quem se aproximava.

- Olá! - ela disse animada. Percebendo que Sesshoumaru não ouvira, decidiu cumprimentá-lo mais uma vez. – Olá-á! – ela agitou a mão diante dos olhos de Sesshoumaru para ver se este acordava de seu transe.

- Hã? Ah... oi. – cumprimentou-a com seu jeito sério de sempre. Por que? Por que tinha que ser assim até mesmo com ela? Será que nunca conseguiria mudar esse jeito?

- Haha, você estava longe... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Então tudo bem. Puxa, eu nem te vi hoje, estamos cheios de coisa pra faze não é? Ainda bem que surgiu um intervalo... vem, vamos tomar um café.

- Está certo. – ele acompanhou-a. Engraçado, nunca tinha chance de estar com ela sozinho. Ela sempre saía com amigos que o convidavam também, mas desse jeito, só os dois era muito raro. E, bem... claro que ele preferia assim.

- Você quer café com leite ou puro?

- Puro.

Ela vira-se para a balconista e pede um café puro e outro com leite. Alguns minutinhos depois, ela volta com as xícaras.

- Ah, como é bom um café bem quentinho nessa época do ano, né?

- Pra mim tanto faz a época. O gosto do café não muda mesmo...

- Hahaha, tem razão! Mas convenhamos que no frio é muito melhor não é?

- Talvez. Depende do ponto de vista.

-Sesshoumaru, você está bem mesmo? Se aconteceu alguma coisa eu posso ajudar.

- Não, está tudo bem. "Será que esse é um bom momento para eu revelar o que sinto? Ou será que eu deveria esperar uma hora melhor? São tão raras as vezes em que posso ficar a sós com ela... Mas... acho que ainda não estou pronto para dizer... e não sei se ela está pronta para escutar."

- Ah, eu tenho que ir... foi bom conversar com você, Sesshoumaru.

- Então... até logo.

- Nos vemos outra hora, ou talvez, dependendo das circunstâncias, só amanhã. Mas espero que nós possamos nos encontrar ainda hoje mesmo.

- Eu... também.

- Tchau! – e assim, ela vai embora e deixa ele com seus pensamentos novamente.

* * *

O dia passou, e a hora do roubo se aproximava cada vez mais rápido. Já estava escurecendo e o museu, finalmente havia fechado. Bankotsu e sua gangue se reuniram no local combinado e estavam muito ansiosos para começar a operação.

- Estão todos prontos?

- Sim, chefe!

- Jakotsu, toma! – Bankotsu entrega-o uma caixa lacrada. A caixa que continha a Shikon no Tama.

- Obrigado. Não vamos falhar.

Bankotsu pega seu walk-talk e se comunica com Renkotsu e Suikotsu que estavam na base, como o planejado.

- Renkotsu, Suikotsu, tudo pronto para a operação Shikon no Tama. Em 10 segundos Mukotsu irá despejar o gás sonífero.

- Heheheh, isso mesmo... mas eu preferiria despejar o gás venenoso huehuehue...

- Cale a boca, seu idiota, não podemos levantar suspeitas até que Naraku saia da prisão.

- Tá, tá, tá... como queira... – ele faz uma cara de decepção e em seguida anda sorrateiramente atrás das árvores e arbustos. Se esconde com o equipamento e assim, solta todo o gás. Os guardas que vigiavam a porta da frente passam mal e caem no chão. Logo, o gás se espalha em volta do museu e entra pelas frestas da porta.

- Jakotsu, Kyokotsu, coloquem estas máscaras para não inalarem o gás. Mesmo que ele se dissipe em 10 minutos, devemos ser precavidos. – ele entrega as máscaras aos companheiros e os dois as colocam.

Mukotsu já voltava para perto do grupo.

- Prontinho.

- Bom trabalho. – ele aproxima o walk-talk da boca e se comunica com Renkotsu. – Preparem as câmeras de vigilância.

- Ok, chefe. – Renkotsu coloca uma imagem congelada sobre a verdadeira que estava na câmera, mantendo-a ligada. – Terminei.

- Beleza. Jakotsu, Kyokotsu, boa-sorte.

- Agora é com a gente chefe!

- Vamos botar pra quebrar!

- Hahaha! É assim que eu gosto! -ele observa os dois subindo pela parede com cordas de escalada. Haviam pensado em todos os detalhes. Quando chegaram na cobertura, abriram a portinha que dava para a tubulação e entraram.

- Ora, mas está fácil de mais!

- Shh...

- Ora, o que é que há? Ninguém pode nos escutar aqui.

- Nunca se sabe! Agora fique quieto. – Jakotsu estava na frente do companheiro. Andaram por alguns minutos até chegarem em uma abertura.

- É aqui que temos que descer, Suikotsu? – ele perguntou pelo walk-talk que levava consigo.

- Sim, aí mesmo. – Como os dois estavam com microcameras ele podia monitorá-los e ver o que estavam fazendo, se estava correndo tudo bem.

- Então, vamos descer, Kyokotsu.

- Hehehe, certo. – eles abrem as grades e descem por cordas.

Renkotsu desliga os raios lasers pelo computador. Assim, eles terminam de descer e caminham até a jóia.

- Ali está ela... pode desligar o alarme, Suikotsu.

- É pra já. – ele faz o que o amigo pede – Pronto.

- Agora é só retirar... –com muito cuidado, os dois retiram a Shikon no Tama de dentro do vidro e colocam a falsa no lugar.

- Perfeito. Agora vamos sair daqui. – eles saem pelo mesmo caminho que fizeram para ir e alguns minutinhos depois se unem ao grupo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto estávamos lá dentro, chefe?

- Não Jakotsu... nós finalmente conseguimos, hahahahah!

- É! É isso aí!

- Agora vamos voltar!

Eles entram na van que usaram para ir até o museu e Bankotsu dirige de volta para a base secreta.

- "Amanhã, Naraku, eu levarei o que você pediu. É bom que não quebre sua promessa de nos dar uma boa recompensa."

* * *

Kouga estava sozinho em casa, assistindo a qualquer coisa na televisão.

- Droga, não está passando nada de bom, que tédio... – ela pega o controle remoto e vai passando os canais um por um até encontrar alguma coisa que preste.

- Ai... se eu pelo menos pudesse sair... mas aquela chata da Ayame me proibiu... ei, espera aí... ela não pode me prender aqui pra sempre! E além disso, ela não manda em mim! Ah, eu já estou cansado! – ele se levanta, desliga a televisão e vai até o seu quarto, pegar um casaco. Depois disso, apaga as luzes e sai de casa. – Vou para a casa da Kagome agora mesmo ver como ela está! E ninguém vai me impedir!

* * *

InuYasha estava saindo de sua sala, para ir embora.

- Ah, InuYasha, você já vai? – Ayame perguntou, indiferente.

- Vou. Estou indo pra casa da Kagome.

- E eu vou ir até o Kouga... tenho que cuidar dele.

- Que seja... até amanhã. – dizendo isso, ele entra no elevador.

- Até. – ela arruma suas coisas e se prepara para sair também. Desce pelo elevador até o térreo, entra em seu carro e segue em direção à casa de Kouga.

Continua no próximo episódio...

* * *

**Nooosssaaa, espero que não me matem! Mtas surpresas nesse capítulo! E no próximo tb! Acho q vcs estão ansiosos pra saber como isso vai dar, né? Huahuahuahua! Mas só vão saber se aguardarem o próximo capítulo! Bem... confesso que ainda não decidi quem é essa garota que o Sesshy esperava a ligação (já to dando a dica q é uma garota!). Sugestões são muito bem-vindas XD. **

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Ju-Sng: q bom q está gostando da fic! É verdade, qnd o Inu e o Sesshy brigam...eu tentei fazer algo divertido, pelo visto deu certo XDbem, no capítulo 10 eu deixei uma surpresinha, mas... acho q vc vai ficar triste... até esperar pelo próximo... bom, acho melhor num falar mais nada senão vc vai ficar ainda mais curiosa XD Arigatou pela review!**

**Serennity Princess: Nossa, não é pra tanto XD mas que bom que está curiosa! Ainda não decidi q casal eu vou botar aki, fiz suspesne, mas é mais pra vcs me darem sugestões enquanto eu não decido. Arigatou pela review!**

**SuHHiGuRaShI: obrigada pelos elogios! Hahaha, não se preocupe, não tenho intenção de desisitir dessa fic. Aliás eu nunca desistiria de alguma fic, a não ser que acontecesse algo realmente grave ou sei lá. Talvez coloke RinXSesshy, talvez não... eu sou indecisa u.u bem, acho q já deu mais ou menos pra perceber de quem ele tava esperando a ligação nesse capítulo, né?Arigatou pela review!**

**Nila-chan: Obrigada pelos elogios! desculpe a demora, mas aqui estou de voltaXDÉ msm, o Kouga tá meio dããr... no decorrer da fic isso vai mudar... qnd ele começar a pensar a respeito da Ayame... mas é como dizem o amor cega as pessoas... opa, já falei demais! Arigatou pela reivew!**

**Jaque-chan: Hahahaha, espero ter matado sua curiosidade XD pelo menos em parte... hum... é mesmo, a Kagome tá se recuperando... (acho q eu entrei msm no personagem dela, pq eu nem percebi O.o) Ainda bem que eu estou conseguindo faze uma coisa um pouco real... eu não tenho muita base pra essa fic, entaum fica difícil u.u mas agora já to mais acostumada XD q bom q sua mãe não tem mais síndrome do pânico! Isso é bom! Arigatou pela reivew!**

**Hika Cheshire: Obrigada pelos elogios! Ainda não pensei se algo vai acontecer com o Buyo... (acho melhor num fazer isso... eu prezo a minha vida XDDD) Todos estão querendo Sesshy-Rin... to na maior dúvida... u.u espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo! Arigatou pela review!**

**Cyber Tamis: obrigada pelos elogios (eu não me canso de falar isso XD) nossa, pelo menos alguém concorda comigo em relação ao casal Rin-Sesshy! Isso é uma coisa msm... mta gente gosta... agora... como agradar a todos? É difícil. Mas acho q alguma hora vem alguma coisa na minha cabeça e eu consgio sair dessa... indecisão XD Arigatou pela review!**

**Nathália: Hihi, não se preocupe, o importante é q vc leu, né? Bom, vamos à explicações: o Naraku sequestrou a kikyou um dia e falou que soltaria ela se recebesse o dinheiro q pediu. Mas, como ele é um cara muito "bonzinho", qnd o Inu foi lá levar o dinheiro pra ele, além de ter ficado com a grana, matou a Kikyou. Deu pra enteder? O.o quanto à Sango e Miroku, estou pensando em fazer um capítulo especial só com os dois. Mas isso não é uma promessa, heim! Em relação à Ayame, o caso é que ela estava com muita pena da Kagome e não sabia se teria coragem de vê-la "naquele estado". Por isso ela se afastou. Nossa, ficou meio gigante essa resposta, mas espero q tenha conseguido explicar tudinho. Se ainda restar alguma dúvida é só me dizer q eu te mando um e-mail explicando, ok? Arigatou pela review!**

**SraKouga: Hahaha, o Kouga apareceu na review? Diz que eu to mandando um bjo pra ele XD O Sesshy deve ficar msm fofo!Vamos ve, né? Arigatou pela reivew!**

**Mah: Hahaha, entendo XD mas espero q tenha gostado! desse e do outro tb! Como isso é uma fic, algumas coisas impossíveis podem acontecer né? (é a minha mente insana falando mais alto XD). E já q é UA, eu posso mudar um pouquinho a personalidade dos personagens... mas nem tanto senão fica confuso XD Arigatou pela reivew!**

**Nossa, recebi muitas dessa vez, heim! Muitíssimo obrigada! Espero vcs no próximo capítulo! (espero q consiga postar no máximo na semana q vem!)**

**Kissus e ja ne!**


	10. Terça feira de confusões parte 2

**AVISO: por ter recebido tantos pedidos para a Rin ficar com o Sesshoumaru, eu decidi agradar vcs e fazer esse casal. Na fic, a Rin tem mais ou menos a idade do Souta. Pelas minhas contas, já q no anime o Souta é 6 anos mais novo q a Kagome, na minha fic tb é assim, só q ele tem... 19 anos... entaum eu aumentei a idade da Rin para 20 pq se não fosse assim, ela seria muito nova pra ficar com o Sesshy. Desculpas a todos os que queriam outro par para ele. Mas eu sou democrática, então tive que fazer isso (desculpa msm pra qum queria, eu vo vê se faço uma fic Sess-Kagura da próxima vez XD). **

**Espero q gostem do capítulo... acho q quem é fã da Ayame vai chorar... mas só se a pessoa for muito sensível XD e confesso q estava sem coragem para postá-lo. E ainda estou... Mas vcs não iriam gostar disso né?**

**Bom, com vcs o capítulo 10!**

**Cap. 10: Terça-feira de confusões, parte 2**

Ayame já se aproximava da casa de Kouga. Estava preocupada, queria saber se ele estava bem. Estacionou o carro em frente a casa, saiu e foi até a porta. Como tinha uma cópia da chave dele, que ela havia insistido e implorado para fazer, abriu a porta, mas encontrou tudo escuro.

- Ué... será que ele está dormindo? – ela começa a andar até o quarto dele. – Kouga? Você está aí? – ascende as luzes e não encontra ninguém. – O que aconteceu? Kouga! Kouga, cadê você? – ela começa a andar pela casa toda, procurando por ele. – Por favor Kouga! Você não pode ter saído sem mais nem menos... onde você está?

Depois de muito procurar, senta-se no sofá da sala. Abaixa a cabeça e sua franja cobre seu rosto.

- Porque... porque você não me esperou? Fico imaginando o que pode acontecer com você, onde você pode estar... será que... será que você foi até a casa da Kagome? Talvez ele tenha ido até lá! – ela se levanta de um pulo – Eu tenho que alcançá-lo Kouga! Tenho certeza que você foi pra lá! – ela pega seu casaco que tinha deixado no cabideiro e sai, indo até o carro. – Por que você nunca me escuta? Se estava tão desesperado assim era só ter me esperado e falado comigo! Seu bobo!

* * *

Sesshoumaru acabava de chegar em casa. Pensou que encontraria InuYasha lá, mas pelo visto, seu irmão havia saído.

- Hum... melhor. Pelo menos vou ter uma noite de paz. – ele pensou, colocando suas coisas em cima da mesa e sentando-se no sofá. – Além disso... tenho que resolver quando eu e Rin vamos nos encontrar, para eu dizer a ela como me sinto. Isso já está me cansando, não sei se vou agüentar segurar por muito tempo. Mesmo que não aconteça nada, eu preciso ao menos tentar e ver o que ela acha. – ele levanta a cabeça e fica olhando para o teto, como se a resposta que procurava estivesse lá. As luzes estavam apagadas e tudo estava escuro, pois já era noite. Talvez fosse melhor ligar antes. Ele tinha o telefone dela, então isso facilitava um pouco as coisas. Poderia marcar para se encontrarem em algum lugar no final de semana ou até amanhã mesmo. – Não custa nada tentar... você disse que ia me ligar ontem, mas não o fez... o que você estava pensando...?

* * *

InuYasha já havia chegado na casa de Kagome e tocou a campainha. Sango observou pela janela quem era e depois foi abrir o portão para InuYasha entrar.

- Oi InuYasha, o que faz aqui a essa hora?

- Eu queria ver a Kagome por que eu... ah, deixa pra lá!

- Venha então. – Sango abre a porta para InuYasha poder entrar. – Kagome-e... tem alguém aqui que quer te ver... – disse em um tom musical.

- Quem é Sango? – Kagome chega da cozinha e se alegra ao ver quem estava atrás da amiga. – Inu... InuYasha? O que faz aqui?

- Não está feliz em me ver? Eu só vim fazer uma visitinha.

- Sim, estou muito feliz, mas... em plena terça-feira?

- E daí? Tem horário agora é?

- Hahaha, não! Pode entrar... er.. fique a vontade.

- E eu vou deixar os dois pombinhos a sós. – Sango disse, indo para o quarto.

- Sango! – disse, muito envergonhada. – Bem, InuYasha... você quer beber alguma coisa...? Ah! Eu fiz um bolo! É de chocolate... ele está meio queimado embaixo, mas...

- Não, não se preocupe Kagome. Estou sem fome. E então, o que tem feito?

- InuYasha... eu estou com uma sensação estranha...

- Uma sensação estranha? Como assim?

- Eu não sei...estou com o pressentimento de que algo muito ruim vai acontecer... eu sei lá, parece que... parece que...

- O que foi? É relacionado ao...

- Talvez. – ela disse, interrompendo-o. – Mas vamos esperar pra ver o que vai acontecer.

- Está certo. E como vai o Buyo? – disse ele tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ah! Ele está ótimo! É muito travesso, mas acho que isso é normal - ela sorri ao ver que o gatinho se aproximava.

- Ah, então aí está ele.

- Vem cá Buyo. – ele sobe no colo dela e começa a ronronar. – Hihihi, quer carinho, é?

- Meow.

Nesse instante, InuYasha sente um cheiro que ele não gostava se aproximando. Ele olha pela janela para ver quem é.

- Não acredito... é aquele maldito!

- Quem InuYasha? O que está acontecendo?

- Aquele lobinho... o que ele está fazendo aqui?

- InuYasha? - Kagome não estava entendendo bulhufas.

Nesse momento, Sango desce para atender a campainha.

- Não faça isso, Sango. – InuYasha disse, irritado.

- Por que? -ela continuou abrindo a porta e indo até o portão. – Ah... você é..

- Eu sou o Kouga. O médico da Kagome. Quero ver como ela está.

- Bem... eu não... – ela sabia que InuYasha gostava de Kagome e Kouga também. Não sabia o que fazer, porque não queria que os dois começassem a brigar. Olhou na direção de InuYasha e ele balançava a cabeça negativamente como se dissesse para ela não deixá-lo entrar. Depois olhou para Kouga. Este estava confuso. Por que ela não deixava ele passar e pronto?

- E então?

- Ah! É que...

Quando Sango ia dizer mais alguma coisa Kagome aparecesse na janela.

- Ah! Oi dr. Kouga! O que está fazendo aqui? Não estava doente?

- Sim, mas eu já melhorei. – ele passa por Sango e esta não tem como impedi-lo. InuYasha olha sério para Kouga que se aproximava. – Kagome, eu não agüentava mais, eu precisava ver como você estava. Vejo que o cara-de-cachorro cuidou bem de você.

- Do que você me chamou, lobo idiota?

- InuYasha, o que você está fazendo aqui? Bem que eu senti um cheiro desagradável no ar.

- Ora, cale essa boca, seu imbecil!

- Huh, você não muda nunca... olha aqui InuYasha, eu não to com a mínima vontade de ficar brigando com você, tá legal? Agora faça um favor pra mim e vai embora daqui.

- O que? Eu cheguei aqui primeiro, você não pode me expulsar!

- É verdade dr.!

- Kagome, como ele te tratou?

- Hã? Você tá falando do InuYasha? Ele me tratou muito bem. Por que?

- Que bom. Se ele fizesse alguma coisa com você eu acabava com ele.

- Ora, olha só quem fala. Você nem pode se esforçar, já foi muito você ter conseguido chegar até aqui, seu miserável.

- Eu já me recuperei, eu sou um youkai, se é que você já esqueceu disso.

- Grrr, eu não me esqueci!

- Ora, pessoal! Por favor, não briguem! – Kagome falava enquanto tentava impedir que uma briga começasse.

- Isso é fácil de se resolver, é só o lobinho sair daqui e voltar pra casa que nós paramos de brigar.

- InuYasha...

- Há! Tá bom que eu vou sair daqui! Você é muito corajoso em me dizer isso.

- Parem com isso...

- Kagome, diga a verdade. Tem certeza que o InuYasha não foi rude com você?

- Não, está enganado dr. Kouga! Ele me tratou muito bem e...

- Kagome, o Kouga não vai entender, mesmo que você diga mil vezes a mesma coisa pra ele. Ele não percebe que você não quer nada com ele.

- Tem razão! – uma voz irritada, vinda de fora da casa, interrompe a conversa.

- Quem disse isso?

- Fui eu, Kagome.

- Ayame?

- Ayame?

- A-ayame? – Kouga falou meio confuso e amedrontado, não pelo fato de ela estar lá, mas sim, pelo jeito como ela chegou.

Ayame chegara no meio da briga. Estava muito brava com Kouga. Foi andando até os três e parou em frente à Kagome.

- Há quanto tempo...

- É.- ela balança a cabeça afirmativamente. - Estava com saudades...

- Me desculpe por não ter falado mais com você. Eu tinha medo de que... de que eu pudesse deixá-la mais triste. Eu tinha medo de vê-la sofrendo tanto. Mas acho que não fiz a coisa certa.

- Tudo bem. Você não tem culpa de nada. Mas é claro que... eu me sentiria melhor se você viesse mais vezes... – as duas se abraçam.

- Ayame-chan... há quanto tempo. – dessa vez era Sango que se manifestava.

- Sango-chan!

Ela se aproxima das amigas e as abraça também.

- Hahah! Agora só estão faltando a Koharu, a Eri, a Ayumi e a Yuka.

- Sim! – após dizer isso, ela se vira para Kouga e InuYasha que estavam se xingando. – Agora chega de sentimentalismo! Kouga! Olhe para mim e me responda uma pergunta!

- O que foi Ayame? Eu queria saber por que diabos você está aqui.

Ela reuniu todo o ar que conseguiu e falou tudo de uma vez só.

- Porque eu saí do meu serviço mais cedo só pra ir até a sua casa ver se você estava bem e pra cuidar de você, mas quando eu cheguei lá não encontrei ninguém e achei que tivesse acontecido algo ruim com você! Você não sabe como eu fiquei desesperada e te procurei pela casa toda! E nem sinal de Kouga! Eu sentei no sofá e comecei a chorar, mas pensei que você pudesse ter vindo para cá então vim o mais rápido que eu pude atrás de você, pensando no que poderia acontecer! E eu estava certa! Encontrei você aqui! Mas a questão, Kouga, é que você ainda não está bem pra ficar andando por aí sozinho, a esta hora da noite e ainda veio aqui pra brigar com o InuYasha! Mas já que você está tão cheio de energia acho que já se recuperou completamente então eu não preciso mais me preocupar com você não é? Eu não tenho mais motivos pra me preocupar com você Kouga! Então, eu só vou te levar pra casa no meu carro, agora mesmo e vou embora! Seu idiota! É, é isso mesmo que você é Kouga! Um idiota, bobão! – lágrimas começam a cair pela face de Ayame. Ela chorava por causa de Kouga. Tantas vezes chorou por causa dele... não agüentava mais. Mas, sem pensar, ela acaba abraçando Kouga e começa a chorar ainda mais.

- A-ayame...

- Cala a boca! – soluça – você não entende...

- O que? O que eu não entendo? Você é tão enigmática, quer que eu entenda o que se você não me dá explicações?

- Ora... como você é idiota, lobinho... – InuYasha disse, indiferente.

- InuYasha, não se meta na conversa dos outros! – Kagome o repreendeu.

- Hnf.

- É isso mesmo, InuYasha! - Kouga se solta de Ayame e vira-se para InuYasha – Se você continuar dizendo essas besteiras, eu...

Nesse momento, Kouga é interrompido por Miroku, que passava por lá e, vendo todos reunidos resolveu ver o que acontecia.

- E aí, o que está havendo? – ele entra pelo portão que estava aberto - É festa? – ele pergunta animado - Ora, e vocês nem pra me convidarem, seu ingratos!

- Miroku... – Sango olha fria para ele.

- O que?

- Cala a boca.

- JÁ CHEGA DE TANTA BESTEIRA! – InuYasha grita e todos ficam em silêncio. – Eu estou cansado disso! Não sei o que o lobinho idiota está fazendo aqui, aliás, pode ir tratando de ir embora! Eu cheguei primeiro e a Ayame está desesperada tentando te levar pra casa. Por que não faz esse favor para todos nós e volta pra sua casa?

- Você não pode me obrigar a voltar, seu maldito! Eu vim ver a Kagome e quero conversar com ela, será que é tão difícil de entender isso?

- Bem, você já viu e já conversou... o que mais você quer? Se for só isso, então, tchau. – InuYasha começa a empurrar Kouga para fora.

- O que está fazendo? Pare com isso, cara-de-cachorro!

- Kouga! – Ayame corre atrás deles.

- InuYasha! Pare! – Kagome gritava de dentro da casa. - Vamos... vamos conversar, nós podemos resolver isso pacificamente!

- É isso mesmo, pra que brigar?

- Me solte, miserável! – Kouga tenta se desviar de InuYasha. Kagome não agüentava mais ver aquela cena, eles pareciam duas crianças!

- Eu já estou cheia! InuYasha, Kouga voltem aqui!

- Não, Kagome-chan... deixa eu levar o Kouga... ele ainda não está completamente recuperado.

- Ayame, eu já estou bem! Não sei por que cargas d'água você botou na cabeça que eu ainda estou doente. Quer saber, não precisa mais se preocupar comigo mesmo. Você não é minha mãe, você não é nada mais do que uma amiga. E eu agradeço que você tenha cuidado de mim e se esforçado, mas agora já chega, ok?

- E-eu... eu não acredito no que eu ouvi... – agora lágrimas e mais lágrimas rolavam pela face da youkai. Nunca se sentira tão desprezada em toda a sua vida. – Tudo bem, então... se é só isso o que você pensa de mim, se eu só sou apenas uma amiga pra você, tudo bem... seu ingrato! Quer dizer que vai ser assim? Ótimo! Te vejo algum dia no trabalho! E, quer saber de uma coisa? Agora nosso relacionamento vai ser estreitamente profissional! E nada mais do que isso! Ouviu bem? Ok, então! Te vejo lá na clínica! – depois de dizer isso à Kouga, olha para InuYasha – Até logo, InuYasha! E vocês também, Sango, Kagome! Eu prometo que virei visitar **vocês** mais vezes! – quando ela disse "vocês" olhou bem para Kouga. Queria deixar claro o que estava dizendo. –Tchau! – e assim, ela entra em seu carro e vai embora.

- Hei, lobo fedido. Acho melhor você ir atrás da Ayame e pedir desculpas.

- Ora... ela quis assim, então vai ser desse jeito. Mesmo se eu pedir desculpas um trilhão de vezes ela não aceitaria. Portanto é melhor deixar as coisas como estão. – ele vai até a Kagome – Eu preciso ir, senão vai ficar muito tarde. Mas, fique sabendo que na semana que vem eu já estarei de volta e o InuYasha não vai mais vir aqui te aborrecer.

- Ah... – ela dá um sorriso angustiado e triste para Kouga.

- Até mais. – assim, ele sai também e InuYasha apenas o observa indo embora, com um olhar mortal.

- "Esse maldito lobo fedido... que idiota." – pensa enquanto entrava na casa. – Não se preocupe com o que ele disse, Kagome. Eu sempre estarei vindo aqui. Mesmo que eu não possa mais fazer as consultas... eu a ajudarei.

- InuYasha... obrigada. – ela se aproxima dele e lhe dá um abraço bem forte. Ele retribui o carinho. Fazia tempo que não a abraçava. Esta era a segunda vez que fazia isso. Pensava em como seria bom abraçá-la todos os dias, sentir o cheiro do cabelo dela tão gostoso bem de perto, sentir o calor do corpo dela... era uma sensação maravilhosa. – "InuYasha... só de pensar que eu não poderei vê-lo com tanta freqüência... me dá um aperto no coração..."

- "Kagome... desculpe... não pude ajudá-la o quanto eu queria."

Os dois aproveitam o momento para ficarem assim abraçados um pouco mais. Já que daqui pra frente, tudo mudaria...

---

Em outra parte da sala, não muito distante dali, dois jovens olhavam o casal de apaixonados, como cara de bobos.

- Eles se esqueceram completamente da gente, não é Sango? O.O

- É sim, Miroku... O.O

**

* * *

Nossa, isso aqui tá parecendo novela mexicana O.o hehehe, espero q tenham gostado do cap. Ignorem o final, não sabia como terminar. E... – se desviando das pedradas – não se preocupem pessoal! Eu não sou tão má a ponto de fazer a Ayame sofrer tanto e não ganhar nada! E eu não vou enrolar mais, ok? Senão fica aquela coisa chata que num acaba nunca e daí ninguém mais vai querer ler. E isso seria péssimo u.u entaum não se preocupem, pois a Kimi aki vai dar um jeito em tudo (olhar triunfante e pose de vitória XD)! Pois como Yoh Asakura sempre diz "Pra tudo se dá um jeito"!**

Olha, ouvi dizer que não pode mais responder as reviews nos capítulos u.u achei isso horrível, mas faze o q... nãoquero ser punida né? Entaum, vou apenas agradecer à:

Ju-Sng, Jaque-chan, Nathália, Serennity Princess, SraKouga, Hika Cheshire e IF Sango

que me mandaram reviews no capítulo anterior XD e a todos os outros q sempre me mandam review ou apenas lêem a fic! Muito obrigda. Vou tentar responder a todas vcs pelo e-mail, ok?

Bjoss!

Ja ne!

Kimi Higurashi


	11. Em busca de Naraku! A ação vai começar!

**Olá! desculpem a demora, mas agora sim, aki está o cap. 11 q aposto q muitos de vcs vão gostar pq tem uma surpresinha aí no meio hehe... eu keria fazer isso a muito tempo nessa fic, e finalmente consegui! (chorando de emoção) ah! mas não pensem besteiras heim! E agora... chega de enrolação e boa leitura!**

**Cap. 11: Em busca de Naraku! A ação vai começar!**

Depois de todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior, todos ficaram desanimados. Na casa de Kagome, tudo estava silencioso. Ela estava em seu quarto, deitada na cama, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Mas estava mais preocupada com sua amiga, Ayame. Ela saiu de lá tão triste e revoltada, Kouga a havia magoado muito. Ela torcia para que não tivesse acontecido nada com a amiga, já que ela saiu daquele jeito.

- "Por que eu não a impedi? Ela não estava bem... então era esse pressentimento que eu tinha? Ah... se eu fosse mais esperta. Agora ela está muito mal, o dr. Kouga deve estar arrependido e eu não vou poder mais ver o InuYasha... será que ainda há algo que eu possa fazer?" – algumas lágrimas encheram os olhos dela e escorreram por sua face. Ela se encolheu mais nas cobertas. Foi nesse momento que Sango chegou para tentar alegrar a amiga.

- Kagome... aconteceram tantas coisas, não é? – diz, sentando-se na cama.

- Sango... eu não agüento mais ver as pessoas sofrendo por minha causa. Eu sou culpada por Ayame estar tão abalada, por ela e Kouga terem brigado, por InuYasha não poder mais me visitar... sou eu... a única culpada...

- Não diga isso! Você não tem culpa de nada! Pare de ficar pensando essas coisas, se continuar assim, só vai piorar. Tente se acalmar.

- Eu quero... eu quero me desculpar por tudo...

- Shh... descanse... quer saber? Hoje eu vou preparar a comida que você mais gosta e depois vou alugar uns filmes pra gente assistir, que tal?

- Tudo bem...

- E além disso... tem alguém aqui que precisa de você. – ela se afasta um pouco e atrás dela, aparece um pequeno ser peludo, mais conhecido como Buyo.

- Buyo... – ela dá um pequeno sorriso ao gato e este sobe na cama e lhe faz um carinho.

- É... eu ainda tenho você e Sango ao meu lado.

- Meow...

- Ka-chan, desça quando estiver melhor, ok?

- Ok. – ela afirma com a cabeça e depois vê Sango se distanciando até sumir de vista.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Ayame chegava na clínica. E nem parecia que tudo aquilo havia acontecido com ela! Estava com um sorriso no rosto, cumprimentava a todos como sempre fazia, e estava muito animada. InuYasha até estranhou quando chegou e a encontrou tão disposta.

- Ayame, é você mesma?

- Sim... por que? O.o

- Eu achei que hoje você não viria trabalhar. Saiu tão deprimida da casa da Kagome que achei que estaria em casa chorando hoje.

- Há! InuYasha, como você é bobinho! Você acha que eu sou tão fraca? Eu não sou tão sensível assim, para me abalar a ponto de ficar trancada em casa, chorando feito uma condenada, me lamentando por tudo o que aconteceu e amaldiçoando minha vida. Eu estou ótima, e quer saber, eu já até me esqueci do que aconteceu ontem!

- Não acredito nisso. Você pode estar bem superficialmente, mas por dentro, aposto como está sofrendo.

- Ah, InuYasha,vai trabalhar, vai!

- Como queira. Mas se tiver algo te incomodando pode me avisar.

- Nossa, nunca esperava que essas palavras viessem de você.

- O que está insinuando? – ele a olhou sério.

- Nada, nada. Te vejo mais tarde.

- Feh! – ele vai embora e entra em sua sala.

- "Não é nada... nada mesmo..." – ela dizia que não acontecia nada, mas a verdade é que seu coração estava muito machucado com as palavras de Kouga. Por fora, estava linda e sorridente como sempre, mas por dentro... toda a mágoa, toda a tristeza preenchia o seu coração, uma coisa que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Nunca havia imaginado que pudesse se machucar tanto por alguém. – "Eu não quero admitir mas... mesmo depois de tudo aquilo que ele me disse, mesmo depois de nós termos brigado tanto, eu ainda... eu ainda o amo... por que eu sou tão idiota? Nem ao menos consigo esquecer esse cara! E isso vai piorar, por que agora vou vê-lo todos os dias... como nos velhos tempos..." – seu rosto mostrava um expressão muito triste.

- Mocinha... você está bem? – uma senhora interrompeu os pensamentos de Ayame.

- Ah, sim... estou – ela dá um falso sorriso. – "Ah, não posso ficar pensado nisso agora, tenho que me concentrar no meu trabalho. Se ficar assim só vou preocupar as pessoas e essa é a ultima coisa que eu quero."

* * *

Bankotsu já ia para a cadeia visitar Naraku. E levava consigo a Shikon no Tama, que estava muito bem guardada numa bolsinha lacrada, em seu bolso.

Andando pelos corredores sujos e escuros do local, Bankotsu chega até a cela de Naraku.

- E então... trouxe o que eu pedi? – Naraku sussurra para Bankotsu, olhando-o sério, mas com um sorriso de maldade estampado em seu rosto.

- Sim... – ele diz no mesmo tom de voz.

- Perfeito. – ele levanta-se, indo em direção à Bankotsu. Nem se preocupou com um guarda que os olhava desconfiado. Porque a partir daquele momento, nada mais podia detê-lo.

- Chefe, e a nossa recompensa? Vai cumprir com sua palavra não é?

- Huhuhu... você não perde por esperar...

- Como assim? – ele o olhou muito desconfiado e sério. O que Naraku estava querendo dizer com aquilo?

- Agora entregue-me. – sem hesitar, Naraku retira o objeto do bolso de Bankotsu e, em seguida, desfaz o lacre. O guarda que os observava vai até eles para se certificar do que estava ocorrendo.

- Hei, vocês dois! Parem agora!

Mas, nem bem o homem terminou de falar, uma forte luz cobriu todo o local, cegando as pessoas ao redor. Bankotsu cobre os seus olhos, que já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão do lugar. Um enorme sorriso maligno aparece no rosto de Naraku. Passados alguns segundos, tudo voltou ao normal. O segurança fica assustado com o que vê. A Shikon no Tama estava bem ali, na sua frente, segura por um dos homens mais maléficos do Japão.

- Agora está tudo acabado. – Uma forte energia maligna, vinda de Naraku, mas com uma pequena ajuda do ambiente, invade o local, e os mais fracos desmaiam. A jóia, que antes tivera um brilho maravilhoso, puro, agora se torna negra e corrompida.

- Ah! Estou sentindo toda a energia dessa jóia invadir o meu corpo! Agora, sou o homem mais poderoso desse mundo! Enfim, meu sonho está se tornando realidade. Matarei todos aqueles que atrapalham meu caminho e me vingarei de você, InuYasha. Você terá uma morte lenta e dolorosa, terá o privilégio de sentir todo o meu poder. – Com apenas um pequeno toque, Naraku dissolve as grades que o prendiam. Bankotsu olha horrorizado, mas ao mesmo tempo, deslumbrado com o magnífico poder de seu chefe.

Naraku vira-se para o segurança que estava caído no chão, muito assustado com tudo o que via.

- P-por favor... e-eu imploro para que... – Naraku não o espera terminar de falar. Se aproxima do homem e numa fração de segundos, lhe dá um golpe, matando-o.

- Venha, Bankotsu. – ele continua seu caminho, deixando Bankotsu para trás.

- Ok. – ele corre atrás do chefe. – "Mas não se esqueça de que prometeu nos dar uma boa recompensa... cumpra com sua palavra."

* * *

Na clínica veterinária, Sesshoumaru lembrava-se do dia anterior, quando resolvera ligar para Rin. Até havia pensado em falar com ela hoje, mas estava com receio de que seus colegas ouvissem algo, e além disso, pensava ele, este não éo melhorlugar para uma declaração de amor.

Resolveram que se encontrariam esta noite, depois do expediente. Esperava que toda a sua frieza habitual desaparecesse enquanto estivesse conversando com ela, o que seria muito difícil. Mas, como vinha dizendo desde o dia anterior: não custa tentar.

Enquanto pensava nisso, uma moça morena, de pele branquinha e olhos castanhos, se aproximava dele.

- Oi Sesshoumaru!

- Rin?

- Hahaha, que coincidência!

- É... é mesmo.

- Pena que nós não possamos conversar agora... tenho uma emergência.

- Certo. Nos vemos à noite.

- Claro! Até mais!

* * *

Sango não tinha nada de interessante para fazer então ligou a televisão para assistir a qualquer programa.

- Ai... será que tem alguma coisa na TV a essa hora? Hum... – ela senta-se no sofá e fica passando por vários canais com o controle remoto, enquanto procurava. Até que decidiu deixar em um canal onde estava passando o telejornal.

- São sempre as mesmas notícias, mas... é melhor isso do que nada. – Ficou assistindo sem muito interesse, até que uma notícia de última hora lhe chamou a atenção.

" Notícia de última hora! Naraku fugiu da cadeia onde estava preso há 5 anos!"

- O que? – ela aumentou o volume – Kagome, desça aqui e venha ver essa notícia! Rápido!

- O que foi Sango? – ela gritou enquanto descia as escadas correndo. – O que aconteceu?

- Você não vai acreditar nesta notícia! Presta atenção!

"O bandido mais temido do Japão, Naraku, fugiu hoje cedo da cadeia onde estava preso. Testemunhas indicam que ele foi ajudado por outro bandido, chamado Bankotsu. Além disso, dizem que usaram a Shikon no Tama, que estaria exposta no Museu de Tóquio para facilitar a fuga. Com certeza outras pessoas devem estar por trás disso. Mais informações a qualquer momento."

- Não... não é possível... não pode ser... – Kagome não estava acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Era impossível que isto estivesse acontecendo. - Como tantas coisas ruins podem acontecer ao mesmo tempo? Como, Sango? Me diga... será que alguém poderia me dizer?

- Calma, Kagome, não se preocupe... tudo vai dar certo...

-Não, não vai. Eu não quero mentir pra mim mesma, Sango! Eu sei que agora nós não vamos poder fazer nada! Ainda mais agora que o Naraku está com a Shikon! Eu já perdi as esperanças... vamos desistir.

- Ainda é muito cedo pra desistir! É neste momento que você tem que ser mais forte! Não fique pensando negativo, senão não vai dar certo mesmo!

- Mas o que nós podemos fazer? A polícia não vai conseguir pegá-lo. E se não fosse o InuYasha aquele dia, Naraku ainda estaria solto, fazendo as maiores atrocidades! Quem sabe teria até roubado a jóia de quatro almas há muito tempo!

- Ele não faria nada sozinho. Tem mais pessoas com ele, disso não há dúvidas! Mas o que eu não entendo é porque ele não fugiu antes... se é tão poderoso assim.

- Eu sei porque. É porque ele deixou que as pessoas esquecessem dele. Deixou que todos esquecessem o que ele fez durante tanto tempo. É claro que seu plano deu certo. Já que não estava mais na ativa, as pessoas não teriam com o que se preocupar. Mas ele ficou todos esses anos, acumulando energia, bolando várias formas para poder sair dali e recomeçar a sua vida de malfeitor. E na cadeia ninguém o atrapalharia. Eu também tenho certeza que ele esteve bolando planos para se vingar de InuYasha, porque um homem daquele tipo não leva desaforo pra casa. Não mesmo.

- Acho que você está certa. Mas não podemos perder as esperanças! Deve haver algum jeito de derrotá-lo.

* * *

- Maldição! Esse maldito Naraku fugiu... – InuYasha também havia visto a notícia. Ainda bem que Ayame o chamou a tempo. – Ah! Mas ele vai me pagar! Eu tenho que acabar com esse miserável, antes que ele machuque a Kagome ou a mais alguém. – ele cerra os punhos e depois vira-se para Ayame. – Eu vou sair mais cedo!

- Mas, InuYasha...

- Sem essa! Eu vou encontrar o Naraku e acabar com aquele maldito e dessa vez vai ser de verdade. Não vou ser bonzinho, um homem daquele tipo não merece nenhuma compaixão. Até mais! – ele sai da clínica decidido a encontrar Naraku. Sabia que a polícia não poderia fazer nada. – Ele vai querer se vingar de mim, tenho certeza. Portanto, eu mesmo terei que lutar com ele. – InuYasha entra no carro e dá a partida. – Mas primeiro vou até a casa da Kagome.

* * *

Kouga também sabia da notícia e estava muito preocupado com Kagome. Sabia que este era o homem que fazia ela sofrer.

- Droga... mas que droga! Com certeza o cara-de-cachorro está indo vê-la, mas... se ele for atrás do Naraku eu vou poder ficar com ela fazendo companhia. Ora, eu vou até lá e depois decido o que fazer. É melhor do que ficar aqui parado vendo que tem um bandido perigoso a solta e não fazer nada. – Ele pega um casaco e sai de casa. Percebe que não havia muitas pessoas na rua, talvez por que estivessem com medo. Ora, e quem não ficaria? Mas não era hora de pensar em coisas tão estúpidas! Ele tinha de agir. Entrou no carro e deu a partida. – Tenho que chegar logo.

* * *

Naraku e Bankotsu já estavam na base secreta. Todos os outros ficaram imaginando se tudo tinha dado certo. Aparentemente sim...

- Hahaha, se a polícia vier atrás de nós vamos lutar e acabar com esses inúteis!

- Não diga bobagens, Renkotsu. Precisamos esperar Naraku decidir o que fazer.

- Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem. Não preciso mais de vocês.

- Naraku, você não queria se vingar de InuYasha? Por que não vai atrás dele?

- InuYasha... ah, ele virá até aqui. Não preciso me preocupar em ir atrás daquele meio-youkai. Quando ele chegar, nós lutaremos.

- Certo, então... já que você não precisa mais de nós, pague o que nos deve e nós sumiremos.

- Espere, um pouco, Renkotsu, nós não temos pra onde ir. – Suikotsu diz, meio surpreso com a afirmação do irmão.

- Vamos deixar o irmão Bankotsu decidir o que devemos fazer.

- Nós devemos ficar aqui. Estamos sendo procurados e não podemos nem sair do país.

- É verdade! A não ser que Naraku nos pague.

- Cale a boca, parece que é só nisso que você pensa, Renkotsu! Se você falar em recompensa mais uma vez, eu...

- Você vai fazer o que, Suikotsu? Vai lutar comigo? Pode vir, eu estou pronto quando você quiser.

- Parem com isso, seu idiotas! – Naraku interrompe a discussão. – Vocês não precisam se preocupar... huhuhuhu... acharam mesmo que eu pagaria? Vocês são muito tolos... Este tempo todo, desde que vocês começaram a trabalhar para mim, eu só tenho usado vocês... será que só agora perceberam? Hahahahahaha!

- Maldito... Jakotsu tinha razão... mas eu já desconfiava disso...

- Entendo... só que agora é tarde demais. O destino é cruel não? – Naraku se aproxima de Bankotsu.

- O que vai fazer?

- Nada, por enquanto... deixarei que vocês façam um último servicinho para mim.

- Não! Nós não vamos mais ser manipulados por você, seu maldito!

- Pare, irmão Renkotsu! – Jakotsu gritou para que ele parasse de enfrentar Naraku.

- Vocês querem continuar aceitando isso? Que idiotas... e o mais idiota daqui é você, Bankotsu!

- Tem razão... eu sou um idiota. E admito que errei em confiar nesse cara. Mas... mesmo assim... diga, Naraku. O que quer que a gente faça?

- Quero que vão até a casa daquela garota chamada Kagome e acabem com ela. Já que não pude fazer isso antes...

- Certo.

- O que? E ainda assim vai continuar obedecendo a ele?

- Renkotsu, de qualquer forma, nós acabaríamos morrendo. Enfrentando ou não Naraku, esse seria o nosso destino. Mas, mesmo assim, vamos morrer com honra. O nosso grupo sempre foi unido, nós sempre gostamos de lutar e de fazer maldades. Nunca pensamos muito em dinheiro, poder, ou esse tipo de coisa. Não entendo por que agora você me vem com essa história. Quem concorda comigo?

Todos, exceto Renkotsu apoiaram seu líder.

- Vocês estão malucos. Eu não vou mais participar disso. – ele passa por todos e sai.

- Pra onde ele foi?

- Não sei Jakotsu... deixa ele ir...

* * *

- O que ele tem na cabeça? Mesmo sabendo que vai morrer e que seu trabalho não valeu nada, ainda assim quer continuar obedecendo ao Naraku? Isso é uma grande idiotice... eu não consigo entender... morrer com honra...Enquanto isso, InuYasha chegava na casa de Kagome. Estacionou seu carro e Sango, percebendo quem havia chegado, sai e abre o portão para que ele pudesse entrar. 

- Sango, você viu a notícia? – ele perguntou muito sério.

- Sim.

- Como a Kagome está?

- Ela... ela está bem...

- Tem certeza?

- Acho melhor você mesmo conversar com ela.

- Sim. – os dois entram na casa e InuYasha vai até Kagome que estava sentada no sofá.

- InuYasha?

- Escute, eu não vou poder ficar muito tempo... vou atrás do Naraku, quero esclarecer algumas dúvidas.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu vou ficar bem.

-Mas... mas eu...

- Kagome, por favor... confie em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- T-tá...

Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas. Ela não podia ajudá-lo! Mas iria torcer por ele. Era a única coisa que poderia fazer... confiar em InuYasha... a pessoa que a salvou há 5 anos... a pessoa que vem cuidando dela... sim, iria apoiá-lo e torcer por ele até o final.

- Agora eu tenho que ir...

- Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira...

InuYasha se aproxima mais de Kagome até que os doisestivessem a centímetros de distância.

- Pode deixar... – ele coloca sua mão sobre a face de Kagome e limpa sua lágrimas - eu acabarei com ele... – depois de dizer isso seus lábios se encontram com os de Kagome, pela primeira vez. E naquele instante tudo parou para a garota... ela fechou os olhos para poder sentir aqueles lábios e todo o calor do corpo dele, que a fez esquecer os problemas por um instante e tocou seu rosto. E InuYasha sentia a mesma coisa. Como era bom sentir aquela boca tão doce, como o mel, seu cheiro e sua pele tão macia como o veludo... isso era muito bom e ele esperava que pudesse sentir o calor de Kagome mais vezes. – Eu prometo – disse, rompendo o beijo.

- Ok. – o coração de Kagome ainda batia muito forte. Ela queria que aquele beijo tivesse durado para sempre.

- Agora já vou. – ele se levanta e vai em direção à porta.

- InuYasha!

- O que foi? - ele a olha com uma expressão serena.

- Eu... eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. Até mais. – e assim, ele sai sem dizer nem mais uma palavra.

- Não se preocupe, amiga. Ele vai voltar.

- Obrigada Sango.

Nesse momento, Kouga aparece no portão.

- Kagome, é o Kouga. Posso deixá-o entrar?

- Claro, Sango. Vá chamá-lo.

-Certo. – Sango mais uma vez vai até o portão e deixa Kouga passar. – Olá.

- Oi. Eu vim aqui fazer companhia para vocês e ver como a Kagome está. Vocês viram a notícia não é?

- Sim... que coisa horrível... mas, venha, pode entrar.

- Obrigado. – Sango entra seguida por Kouga. Os dois sentam-se ao lado de Kagome no sofá.

- Kagome, eu acabei de me encontrar com o InuYasha na rua. Ele estava saindo daqui não é?

- Sim... Kouga, obrigada por ficar aqui conosco. Vocês dois conversaram?

- Não muito. Eu já desconfiava que ele iria atrás daquele maldito que fez isso com você.

- Kouga... eu estou preocupada... sabe... eu...

- Ora, Kagome, InuYasha vai ficar bem, não se preocupe com o cara-de-cachorro, está bem? Afinal, foi ele quem escolheu cometer essa loucura.

- "O Kouga... está tentando me confortar... eu só acho que ele não precisava ficar falando assim do InuYasha. Por que será que ele diz essas coisas? Ah! Deve ser porque... será que ele gosta de mim? E é por isso que ele não percebe quais são os sentimentos da Ayame por ele? Então... é verdade... de qualquer jeito eu sou a culpada..."

* * *

Sesshoumaru também havia visto a notícia de Naraku. Por alguma razão, ele achava que o que estava por vir não seria nada agradável. Afinal, pelo que InuYasha contou para ele um dia, este era o homem que fez com que Kagome tivesse aquela doença. E agora que ele era o médico do gato dela era provável que tivesse de se envolver na história, mesmo não tendo nada a ver com isso.

- "Por que tenho o pressentimento de que aquela garota vai me envolver nesta história? E, a pergunta que não quer calar... por que estes problemas sempre sobram pra mim? Acho que o encontro com Rin terá que esperar..."

* * *

InuYasha agora, pensava em Naraku... o que ele estaria fazendo?

- "Esse maldito Naraku! Quando eu encontrá-lo, eu juro, juro que vou acabar com esse miserável!"

Continua...

**Oh! Tenho q tomar mais cuidado nas partes em q eu paro hehe... espero q tenham gostado do cap. e q eu receba muitas reviews (convencida ¬¬)**

**E eu vou responder sim às reviews... graças à IF-Sango e Nimue q me abriram os olhos XD Vlw (fazendo reverencia)**

**Tamy-Hime: Que bom q está gostando, eu to muito feliz XD continue acompanhando heim! hihi, obrigada pela review!**

**Ju-Sng: bem.. ainda bem q vc tá gostando XD e pelo q vc pode ver eles... estão se tornando mais q amigos hehe... arigatou pela review!**

**IF-Sango: Obrigadaaaa! Eu não tinha pensando nisso q vc falou das reviews, como eu posso ser tão baka? Ainda bemq está gostando, e espero q tenha gostado dese cap. tb XD Arigatou pela review!**

**Jaque-chan: Vlw, obrigada pelos elogios XD eh, o Kouga foi mesmo rude... (eu sou má heheh)... eh, não foi hj q a Rin e o Sesshy tiveram o encontro, mas vc vai gostar do jeito q eu to pensando pra ele se declarar hahaha! Vai ser de uma forma bem... esquisita? Talvez... mas não vou revelar aki... quero te deixar curiosa XD espero q tenha gostado desse cap. obrigada pela review!**

**Nimue Ap Dumnonia: oi, obrigada pelos elogios, q bom q está gostando XD como eu disse na resposta da Jaque, estou preparando algo bem diferente pra Rin e Sesshy... espero q vcs gostem... não tenho muita esperiencia com esse casal, então vou fazer o melhor q eu puder ok? Arigatou pela review!**

**SraKouga: hihihi, acho q eu devo ter exagerado um pouco no drama, mas q bom q gostou XD entendo q vc não tenha sentido mtpena dela... pode ficar a vontade pra dizer o q quiser tá? XD eu gosto de ler as opiniões das pessoas hehe. Arigatou pela review!**

**Serennity Princess: Pq vc tá sofrendo? Essa eu num intendi... mas q bom q gostou XD tomara q tenha gostado desse tb! obrigada pela review!**

**Bem, ainda não fiz o cap. 12 então pode demorar um pouquinho pra sair, mas espero não demorar muito XD**

**Sayonara bye bye !**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	12. Amigos unidos jamais serão vencidos!

**Gente, esse capitulo demorou um pouquinhio pra sair, mas agora q eu to praticamente de férias, vou postar mais regularmente XD Já vou avisando q só tem luta ness capt! Ah! E uma surpresa q deve tá aí no meio... mais pro final XD **

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 12: Amigos unidos jamais serão vencidos!**

InuYasha estava furioso com Naraku. Queria encontrá-lo de qualquer jeito. Aumentou a velocidade de seu carro enquanto tentava sentir o cheiro de Naraku. Imaginava que ele pudesse estar escondido no subúrbio da cidade.

- Sim... ele com certeza deve estar lá! – InuYasha começou a se concentrar no cheiro do inimigo, até que começou a sentir, bem fraco, mas pelo menos, conseguiria se guiar. O cheiro de Naraku ainda estava bem nítido em sua memória... mesmo depois de tanto tempo, quem não se lembraria? – "Agora não há mais volta. Tenho que encarar esse desafio... eu prometi para Kagome!"

* * *

Kagome olhava a toda hora no relógio da sala... por que as horas não passavam? Cada vez ela ficava mais aflita... um minuto parecia uma eternidade.

- Kagome-chan, não adianta ficar nervosa! Tente se acalmar, vamos! – Sango vira-se para Kouga – Por favor, Dr. Kouga, traga uma água com açúcar para ela.

- Tudo bem. – Kouga levanta-se do sofá e vai até a cozinha. – "Eu queria fazer alguma coisa a mais por ela... me sinto um inútil. Ainda mais depois de ter brigado com a Ayame... hã? Será que ela está bem? Com esse bandido solto por aí... talvez fosse melhor eu ligar para ela. O que? Mas... por que justo agora eu estou pensando nela? Maldição, o que está acontecendo?" – ele volta para a sala com um copo de água com açúcar e entrega para Kagome.

- Obrigada Dr. Kouga.

- Kagome...

- Hã?

- Por favor... não me chame de Dr. Kouga. Apenas Kouga já está bom.

- "Mas por que isso agora?" Então... obrigada Kouga. – Ele dá um singelo sorriso para ela e depois direciona seu olhar para a janela. Na verdade, ele estava meio perdido e confuso. Se Kagome era tão importante pra ele, então... por que não parava de pensar em Ayame? Que fora amiga de infância de Kagome! – Kouga... me desculpe... eu sei que... agora você está pensado nela não é? Na Ayame... e sei que você gosta de mim... mas sente algo muito forte por ela. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho eu estar tocando nesse assunto agora, mas eu tinha que esclarecer as coisas. Talvez o que você sinta por mim não seja mais do que um grande carinho. E as minhas palavras talvez não façam sentido agora, porque vocês dois brigaram, mas a Ayame gosta muito de você e, mesmo você não admitindo eu sei que gosta dela também, da mesma forma. Não sei porque resolvi dizer isso agora. Acho que é porque eu me sinto culpada pelo que aconteceu entre vocês. Pelo que está... acontecendo agora... Mas espero que vocês possam me perdoar, porque quero que vocês sejam felizes, e, acredite, eu sei que vocês dois serão muito felizes se ficarem juntos.

- Kagome... confesso que antes o que eu sentia pela Ayame era uma profunda amizade e por você era... um profundo amor... e amaldiçoei o cara-de-cachorro por causa disso. – ele dá um sorriso angustiado – A vida nos prega peças não é? Parece que o jogo mudou... você está certa.

- Kouga...

- Gente, o papo está ótimo, mas não acham que agora nós deveríamos nos preocupar com outra coisa?

- É verdade Sango.

- Esperem! Fiquem quietas! Tem alguém se aproximando!

- Quem? – Kagome ficou muito assustada com o comentário de Kouga.

- Calma gente! – Sango vai olhar pela janela quem era. – É só... o Miroku.

- Ah, que alívio! Fala pra ele entrar Sango.

- Tá bom. – ela abre a porta e vai até o portão para deixá-lo entrar.

- Sango! Você está bem? E Kagome?

- Calma, Miroku! Nós estamos bem!

- Que bom! Vim o mais rápido que eu pude quando soube que aquele tal de Naraku saiu da prisão.

- Entre, está frio aqui fora.

- Obrigado. – os dois entram e Kagome sorri ao vê-los.

- Miroku, ainda bem que é você! Já estava preocupada...

- Kagome! - Kouga a interrompe.

- Sim?

- Eu... será que eu posso ligar pra Ayame?

- Claro.

Kouga vai até o telefone e liga para a clínica.

Trim trim (esse é o telefone XD)

- Boa-tarde, clínica psiquiátri... ah... K-kouga? É você? Por que ligou?

_- Ayame... eu... eu queria me desculpar pela briga... me desculpe se fiz você sofrer, essa não era a minha intenção. Você está bem? Eu estou preocupado também, por causa disso tudo._

- Ah, sim... sim, eu estou bem. Obrigada... eu também queria me desculpar... eu fui tão grossa... vamos fazer as pazes?

_- Claro..._

- Ah, só um minuto... – ela vai falar com a sua colega – Será que você pode segurar aqui? Eu preciso sair mais cedo... – Ayame não conseguia conter sua alegria. Era óbvio que estava feliz. Mesmo que ela e Kouga não tivessem um relacionamento mais sério, poderiam manter a amizade. Depois de falar com sua colega, pega o telefone de volta e continua a conversar com ele. – Kouga, onde você está agora?

_- Na casa da Kagome._

- Ah... tá, estou indo. – ela desliga o telefone, junta suas coisas, se despede detodos e vai embora. – "Vou aproveitar e ver se Kagome está bem."

Na casa de Kagome, o clima estava pesado. Ninguém falava nada. Sango fazia um café para acalmar os ânimos, Kouga olhava para a janela a toda hora, pra se certificar de que ninguém desconhecido se aproximava, Miroku andava pra lá e pra cá, com ares de preocupação e Kagome estava sentada no sofá de cabeça baixa, mexendo na toalhinha que enfeitava a mesa de centro. Ela pensava em InuYasha. Por que ele não voltava?

- "Como eu sou boba... ele acabou de sair..."

A neve começou a cair. Agora a rua estava praticamente deserta. Não seria estranho se agora aparecesse algum maluco perambulando por aí.

Sango saiu da cozinha trazendo uma bandeja com quatro xícaras de café.

- Kouga... a Ayame falou que viria pra cá? – disse Sango após ter bebido um gole de café.

- Sim. Ela está a caminho.

- Tomara que ela chegue logo. – disse Kagome parando de mexer na toalhinha e voltando seu olhar para o relógio, que parecia mais lento a cada minuto.

* * *

- Estou chegando Naraku! – InuYasha já se aproximava da parte humilde da cidade. A paisagem já começava a ficar mais pobre e sem vida... – O cheiro horrível dele está ficando mais forte! Mas... o que? O cheiro está vindo... debaixo do solo! Deve estar escondido... "é bom você aparecer de seu esconderijo, miserável".

Ele estacionou o carro rente à calçada. Agora não precisaria mais dele.

- "Finalmente o encontrei!"

* * *

Alguns minutos depois da ligação que Kouga havia feito, Ayame chega e estaciona seu carro ao lado do portão. Elatinha chegado muito rápido, pois não havia uma alma viva na rua. Todos estavam em suas casas, os comércios estavam fechados, só se via uma ou duas pessoas andando apressadas, tentando voltar para suas casas. Até os cachorros de rua estavam escondidos, talvez pelo fato de ainda fazer frio.

- Ayame! – Kouga a viu se aproximando pela janela e vai até ela.

- Ah! Oi Kouga. – ela evita olhar para ele. Mesmo tendo desculpado-o... ainda se sentia muito magoada... seu coração estava machucado e as feridas não cicatrizariam tão rápido. – E... como a Kagome está?

- Ela está bem.

- Que bom...

Sango grita de dentro da casa para os dois entrarem senão iriam pegar um resfriado e é isso o que eles fazem. Ayame, logo que põe os pés para dentro, a primeira coisa que faz é correr até sua amiga, que estava precisando de muita ajuda.

- Kagome! Você... você está pálida... o que houve?

- Eu... eu estou bem... Ayame-chan, não se preocupe comigo.

- Mas... não é melhor você tomar um remédio?

- Eu estou bem... só estou preocupada...

- "Ela deve estar preocupada com o InuYasha... ou então está pálida de medo. É, deve ser isso!" – a medida que Ayame tinha esses pensamentos, seus olhos ficavam cada vez mais arregalados. – "Sim... ela está com medo de que aconteça algo a ele".

- Pessoal... – dessa vez era Miroku quem se manifestava. Ele olha para a rua deserta pela janela. – Não é por nada não, mas... eu acho que não é hora pra nos preocuparmos com o Naraku... e sim com esses caras que estão vindo pra cá – ele engole em seco.

- Quem, Miroku? – Sango pergunta, desconfiada e vai observar também (que curiosa XD). – E quem são eles? Será que você conhece, Kagome?

- Hã? – ela se aproxima de seus amigos para poder ver quem chegava. – Não... não pode ser... é aquele maluco... - ela dá alguns passos para trás.

- Quem Kagome! Responda, vamos!

- Ai, não... os outros devem ser os capangas... droga, mas que droga!

- O que está acontecendo?

- Foi ele! Foi ele! Ele quem me atacou aquele dia! Ele é o aliado do Naraku! Então... ESSE ERA O SEU PLANO MISERÁVEL!

- Nós vamos ter que lutar. – Kouga olhava sério para todos.

- Então... eu vou lutar ao seu lado, Kouga! – Ayame disse muito determinada. Pela primeira vez nessa semana tão turbulenta, havia arranjado forças para encarar a realidade. Finalmente tinha conseguido espantar todas as mágoas do seu coração para ajudar quem ela mais amava e para proteger sua grande amiga.

- Já que é assim... – Miroku também estava muito determinado e sério (aleluia O.O) - Vou ajudar também.

- Miroku... – Sango o olhou com muita ternura. Estava muito feliz por ele estar ajudando, embora não soubesse qual a habilidade dele para lutas.

- Eu também vou ajudar os meus amigos! Kagome, não vamos te decepcionar! - Sango disse, em seguida.

- "Todos... todos vão ajudar..." – ela estava boquiaberta e com os olhos muito arregalados e cheios de lágrimas. – "Mas... o que é isso? De repente um sentimento muito forte começou a invadir o meu coração... algo que eu não sentia há tanto tempo... o que será? O que será essa sensação? Eu... sinto vontade de ajudá-los... de ajudar o InuYasha... e não estou... não estou mais com medo! Meus amigos... foram eles que me deram forças... será que o que eu sinto neste momento é... coragem?"

Um estrondo interrompe os pensamentos de Kagome. E ao olhar para frente, se depara com ele... estava frente a frente com o homem que ajudou Naraku a concretizar seu plano.

- Ban... kotsu...

- Hahaha... está com medinho, garota? – ele vai se aproximando lentamente dela. – Lembra-se de mim? Pelo que vejo... acho que sim, hehehe...

- Pare! Não dê mais nenhum passo! Nós vamos acabar com você. – Kouga grita para Bankotsu.

- Isso só irá acontecer quando vocês conseguirem derrotar os meus companheiros, o que será praticamente impossível. – ele levava um sorriso no rosto.

- Impossível? Eu acho que não. Lembre-se que aqui temos dois youkais... e vocês são um bando de humanos fracos.

- Você diz que nós somos humanos fracos? Pois bem, eu vou analisar a situação. Você é um youkai que acabou de se recuperar de uma doença, ela é uma youkai fêmea que me parece bem fraca, vocês tem dois humanos como aliados sendo que um deles é uma mulher. E essa daqui nem conta. – diz apontando para Kagome.

- Hei! Cale a boca, seu miserável, você vai aprender a me respeitar!

- Ah é? E como você vai fazer isso? – ele alarga mais o seu sorriso.

- Ah...

- Você é esperta, mas... a primeira coisa que você deveria aprender é a nunca se meter com homens.

- Ei! Você aí! – Ayame e Sango falam em uníssono e Bankotsu olha para trás. – Você vai aprender a respeitar as mulheres! Só porque dizem que somos o "sexo frágil" isso não significa que somos mais fracas que vocês, homens! E vamos provar!

- Puxa... – Miroku fala bem baixinho, fazendo com que somente Kouga pudesse ouvir. – Elas estão dando mais medo que o Naraku.

- Aham (ele também estava assustado XD).

- Ei, vocês dois! - elas gritam para Miroku e Kouga.

- Sim!

- Não fiquem parados aí e vão logo acabar com os outros caras! O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO? VÃO LOGO!

- S-sim! – eles vão lá pra fora, onde os outros estavam esperando a "reunião" acabar.

- Finalmente. – disse Kyokotsu se levantando. – Achei que já tinham desistido.

- Cale a boca!

- Então vem calar!

* * *

Encostado a uma árvore, InuYasha esperava Naraku, de olhos fechados. Precisava concentrar-se, pois queria dor o melhor de si nessa luta. Mas Naraku podia estar mais poderoso do que há 5 anos.

- "Preciso ter cuidado... não posso deixar que aquele maldito me pegue desprevenido."

Nesse instante um vento bateu e InuYasha começou a sentir uma energia muito poderosa, surgindo de dentro de uma casa.

- "Só pode ser ele."

InuYasha abre os olhos e bem na sua frente estava ele...

- Finalmente você apareceu, Naraku.

- Estava esperando por mim? Que gentileza.

- Cale a boca! Eu estou com tanto ódio, tanta raiva, que não vou ter nenhuma compaixão! Vamos começar logo com isso.

- Calma, InuYasha. Receio que este não seja o melhor lugar para isso. A não ser que você queira que eu mate todas essas pessoas inocentes que vivem aqui, huhuhuhuh.

- Grrr... você tem razão, eu não tinha pensado nesse detalhe. Não sabia que você era tão preocupado com o bem estar das pessoas. Ou será que não está mais tão frio como antigamente?

- Suas palavras não me ferem. Se você quer começar logo com isso, sugiro que me siga.

- Maldito! – Naraku caminha pela estrada coberta de neve e InuYasha o segue. Estava preocupado com aquelas pessoas que não tinha nada a ver com aquele fato. Não que Naraku estivesse preocupado, pois ele nunca teve coração, mas talvez, para ele, aquelas pessoas o atrapalhassem. Ele estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem percebeu que Naraku havia sumido de repente.

- "InuYasha" – Ele fala mentalmente – "Estarei te esperando na clareira, no alto do morro que você pode ver mais a frente."

- Ora, eu já estou indo! – ele começa a correr muito rápido e depois que termina a subida do morro, avista Naraku. O vento estava muito forte e frio. Por sorte a neve havia parado de cair.

- Chegou rápido. Meus parabéns.

- Pare de enrolar, eu quero acabar com você de uma vez por todas! Chega de palhaçada e vamos logo com isso! – ele corre até Naraku com os punhos bem fechados e tenta acertar um soco em seu rosto, mas Naraku segura a mão de InuYasha e lhe dá um soco na barriga. InuYasha cospe um pouco de sangue.

- Gh... maldito! Garras retalhadoras de alma! – com seu golpe, ele consegue apenas rasgar a blusa que Naraku estava vestindo, mas não causa nenhum dano a ele.

- Muito bem InuYasha, conseguiu encostar em mim. Tome isso! – ele acerta outro soco no rosto de InuYasha, mas desta vez, mais forte, jogando-o contra uma árvore.

InuYasha se levanta e limpa o filete de sangue que escorria por sua boca. Avança mais uma vez em Naraku e consegue atingi-lo com seu golpe Garras de Sangue.

Do corpo de Naraku, nos lugares onde fora atingido, começa a sair um gás muito forte.

- Mas que porcaria é essa? Cof cof... – InuYasha tampa o nariz para não respirar esse gás fortíssimo.

- Isso é o meu miasma. Se respirá-lo você está perdido! Hahahahahaha!

- Gr... eu... eu preciso... fazer alguma coisa... pra espantar esse gás...

* * *

- InuYasha! – Kagome diz o nome dele inconscientemente. Ela havia sido trancada em seu quarto por Bankotsu. Ele dissera que depois de seus amigos, iria acabar com ela, pessoalmente. Ela estava com suas mãos e os seus pés amarrados e não tinha idéia de como sairia daquela situação. Estava muito triste, pois queria ajudar seus amigos emalgo. – "Como eu posso ajudá-los? Como? Eu preciso sair daqui." Eu quero sar daqui! Já fiquei tempo demais trancada nessa casa. E se aqui não está seguro, então lá fora estará. – ela olha para a janela que dava para os fundos da casa. Se arrasta até uma parede onde tinha um gancho pontiagudo, que poderia servir para cortar a corda que a prendia. Se apoiou na parede para conseguir se levantar e ficar a altura do objeto. Após fazer isso, começou a esfregar a corda no gancho. O suor escorria por sua face. Estava determinada e acabar de vez com seu sofrimento. - "Eu não aguento mais... preciso arrebentar essa corda!"

Finalmente conseguiu cortar a corda. Suas mãos estavam feridas, mas ela nem se importou com isso. Desamarrou a outra corda que prendia seus pés e a jogou em cima da cama. Depois olhou novamente para a janela.Foi até ela e a abriu, em seguida olhou para baixo. – Ah... é muito alto. Eu.. e-eu... não vou conseguir pular. Ah! Eu já sei! – ela olha para a corda jogada em cima da cama e tem a idéia de descer pela janela com ela. Kagome amarra a corda bem firmenaquele "gancho salvador" e a joga. –Bem... chegou a hora... eu nunca fiz rappel, mas... – ela estava tremendo de medo. Mas tinha de ser forte. Começou a descer bem lentamente pela corda. Fechou os olhos para não olhar para baixo, pois se olhasse com certeza iria desistir. – "Não... eu não posso desistir... nesse momento o InuYasha precisa de mim!"

Ao tocar o chão ela sente-se livre. Essa sensação era tão boa! A tanto tempo não sentia isso. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda estava com medo.

- Eu estou com medo, mas... estou com mais medo do que pode acontecer ao InuYasha. – ela começa a andar bem lentamente. – "Preciso pensar em outra coisa... não posso ficar pensando no medo... tenho que me distrair..." – Kagome começa a contar seus passos até chegar no portão. Ela respira fundo e o abre sem fazer barulho. Quando sai algumas lágrimas escapam de seus olhos, mas ela continuou contando. Estava chorando de medo, mas tinha que continuar. – "Não vou olhar para trás... sei que meus amigos vão ficar bem, eu posso confiar neles. Se eu olhar para trás... talvez desista disso tudo... por isso tenho que olhar só pra frente." – a cada passo que dava ia se distanciando cada vez mais de seu lar, de seus amigos... e de seus medos e incertezas. Finalmente tinha algo com o que se preocupar, um objetivo, uma meta a atingir. Pela primeira vez em sua vida se sentiu útil. Não era agora que ela iria falhar.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Miroku lutava ao lado de Sango, contra Kyokotsu e Ginkotsu.

- Até que eles... são fortes! – disse ele para Sango, se esquivando de um golpe.

- São mesmo! – após dizer isso, ela se esquiva de um golpe dando um salto bem alto, e depois caindo em cima de Ginkotsu, dando um chute nele, que o fez cair no chão e desmaiar. Sango havia feito aulas de kung fu quando era mais nova. Por isso, lutava muito bem e sabia se virar. – pronto, um já foi.

Miroku também tinha técnicas de luta, pois treinava Karate (e era faixa preta). Atinge o estomago de Kyokotsu com um golpe fortíssimo. Ele cospe um pouco de sangue e cai de joelhos com as mãos na barriga.

- Isso... não... vai ficar... assim! – ele se levanta e mostra sua arma secreta: pequenas lanças escondidas debaixo da manga de sua blusa. – Tome isso! – ele joga as lanças na direção de Miroku, que estava muito próximo dele, e não teria como escapar, se não fosse por Sango. Ela o havia abraçado e o empurrado para longe. Mas uma das pequenas lanças atinge seu ombro.

- Sango! Sango, você está bem?

- S-sim, Miroku, não se preocupe comigo! Não foi um ferimento sério. Eu vou ficar bem. – ela disse, colocando sua mão sob seu ombro machucado, que pingava sangue.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim!

- Hehehe... os dois pombinhos vão continuar a luta, ou querem namorar?

- Cale a boca, maldito! Não vou perdoar o que fez a ela!

- Então pode vir! – ele faz uma pose de ataque e defesa, se preparando para receber o golpe de Miroku.

- Haaa! – Miroku avança numa grande velocidade para cima dele, se preparando para dar um soco muito bem dado, mas Kyokotsu se defende com um braço e com o outro lhe dá um golpe no ombro.

- Gostou dessa?

Miroku cai no chão. Aquele oponente era realmente muito forte. Será que conseguiria vencer essa?

Ao mesmo tempo, Ayame lutava contra Jakotsu. Ela achava que iria ser fácil acabar com ele, mas havia se enganado.

- Puxa, como eu odeio lutar contra mulheres inúteis. – disse Jakotsu, indiferente.

- Grrrr, pare de falar isso!

- O irmão Mukotsu é que tem sorte... está lutando com o Kouga... mas se eu acabar com você logo, talvez ele troque comigo. É bom que você não me dê trabalho, ouviu bem?

- Argh! Como você pode falar com tanta naturalidade? Seu desgraçado! Você vai ver, não vai conseguir me derrotar, ou eu não me chamo Ayame! – ela estava muito furiosa, portanto a força de seus golpes estava muito maior.

Ela se ajoelhou no chão e deu um soco no solo, fazendo com que várias folhas surgissem atingindo Jakotsu em vários pontos do seu corpo.

- Hunf! Não subestime uma youkai!

- Hihihi... isso é o melhor que você pode fazer? – Jakotsu estava apenas com alguns arranhões, mas nada com que tivesse de se preocupar. – Receba um golpe de verdade!

Quando Jakotsu ia atacá-la, Kouga terminou de acabar com Mukotsu e foi correndo salvá-la. Deu um salto e atingiu as costas de Jakotsu com um chute, fazendo com que este caísse de joelhos no chão. Kouga foi correndo em direção a Ayame, que estava ao mesmo tempo surpresa e aliviada com a atuação de Kouga.

- Ayame, como você está?

- Estou bem. Obrigada Kouga. E você, não se machucou?

- Eu, me machucar? Essa foi boa!

- Ora, não seja tão convencido!

- Deixa isso pra lá, ele está se levantando.

- Hihihihi... nunca pensei que... fosse receber um golpe tão forte pelas costas... isso foi muito rude Kouga... – Jakotsu limpou o filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca. – Mas agora estou mais animado!

- Ah é? Quer tentar me enfrentar?

- Espere Kouga! – Miroku gritou, no momento que Jakotsu ia falar alguma coisa.

- Hum... esse Miroku também é muito bonito... é uma pena eu não ter conhecido o InuYasha ainda... será que terei essa chance?

- Pare de falar besteiras... eu serei seu adversário!

- Bom, então eu fico com o outro. – Kouga disse apontando para Suikotsu que apenas observava tudo.

Miroku dissera um tanto irritado. Raramente ficava assim. Havia acabado com Kyokotsu, que estava inconsciente no chão, em meio a uma poça de sangue.

- Puxa vida... você acabou mesmo com Kyokotsu. Mas não será tão fácil me derrotar.

- Acha mesmo? – Miroku estava confiante até demais. Mas precisava tomar cuidado. Estivera observando a luta de Ayame e, com certeza, ele era um bom oponente.

Sango se levantava com um pouco de dificuldade. Seu ferimento ardia e sangrava, precisava tratar logo, senão poderia infeccionar. Ayame vai até ela para ajudá-la.

- Sango-chan. Como está seu ombro?

- Não está tão mau. Mas preciso cuidar logo disso. Só que primeiro temos de derrotar todos eles. Não quero abandonar vocês. Depois eu faço um curativo e ele ficará novinho em folha.

- Certo. – ela sorri docemente para a amiga.

- Quem mais falta ser derrotado?

-Bem... já derrotamos o Mukotsu, o Kyokotsu e o Ginkotsu. Só faltam Jakotsu, Suikotsu e Bankotsu, o líder deles.

- Miroku está lutando com Jakotsu e o Kouga com Suikotsu... então só nos resta...

- Aham... – Sango olha firme para Ayame.

- Tá certo... vamos lutar juntas! – as duas batem as mãos e, no momento em que iam andar até onde estava Bankotsu, são interrompidas por alguém.

- Antes disso... terão que me derrotar.

* * *

Kagome obtinha mais confiança a cada passo que dava. Tudo tinha mudado muito e era até divertido observar o que havia permanecido igual como era em sua infância e o que havia mudado. Lembranças de sua infância e juventude vieram a mente e ela começou a se esquecer do medo que estava sentindo quando saiu de casa.

- Eu preciso achar um telefone...

Ela queria ligar para o irmão de InuYasha. Ele poderia ajudá-la a encontrá-lo. InuYasha um dia havia dito que seu irmão era um youkai, então, poderia ser muito mais fácil ajudar o InuYasha. Mas... ela estava se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe: esses dois sempre se odiaram. E não seria agora que iriam se ajudar. Se bem que, mesmo os maiores inimigos podem se ajudar em uma situação crítica.

- Puxa vida... mas acho que eles poderão despertar o seu amor fraternal pelo menos dessa vez. Seria horrível perder um irmão.

Andando mais um pouco ela encontra um telefone público. Ainda se lembrava do numero da casa dele e do celular.

- É melhor ligar para o celular. Ele não deve estar em casa a essa hora.

Pegou o telefone, digitou os números e apenas esperou. (N/A: ela tinha ligado a cobrar). Até que alguns segundos depois, uma voz forte e um tanto fria atendeu.

- Aqui é Sesshoumaru. Quem está falando?

- Se-sesshoumaru... aqui é Kagome.

- Kagome... me lembro de você. O que deseja?

- Bem... o senhor deve ter visto a noticia de Naraku. Então, o InuYasha foi atrás dele, e... eu estou preocupada com o que possa acontecer.

- E você quer que eu vá com você ajudar o meu irmão idiota? – ele falou sem mudar seu tom de voz.

- Sim. Eu sei que vocês sempre se detestaram, mas... acho que o senhor não gostaria que acontecesse algo com ele.

- Não tem outro jeito mesmo... tudo bem, eu acho que posso sair mais cedo hoje. Diga-me onde está que eu vou até aí de carro.

- Certo... – Kagome fala o local onde estava e em seguida desliga o telefone. Senta-se em um banco que havia ali perto para esperar por Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Quando Sesshoumaru terminava de arrumar suas coisas para ir embora, alguém bate na porta de sua sala.

- Pode entrar.

- Sou eu. – Rin aparece na porta. – O que está fazendo? Já vai embora?

- Sim. Aconteceu um imprevisto...

- Ah, que pena... eu posso ir com você?

- Hum... receio que seja perigoso.

- Perigoso? Como assim? Sesshoumaru, eu posso ajudar, não seria incomodo nenhum!

- Não é isso. É realmente perigoso.

- Mas... e se acontecer algo com você?

- Não se preocupe, eu sou um youkai.

- Sim, mas... o senhor está me deixando preocupada!

- Não precisa ficar preocupada.

- Então deixe-me ir com você! Eu... eu não me perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse... – ela abaixa a cabeça e tenta conter as lágrimas que queriam cair.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima dela e levanta sua cabeça, para que ela pudesse olhar nos olhos dele.

- Escute... eu também não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você. Você é a pessoa... mais importante para mim. Desde que a conheci... não penso em mais nada. – Sesshoumaru estava muito diferente do que costumava ser naquele momento. Seus olhos e suas palavras perderam a frieza habitual e ele... estava muito mais doce. Rin se encantou com isso. Como alguém podia mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo?

- Falando desse jeito... você só me faz ter mais vontade de ir junto!

- Rin... já vi que não será possível te convencer do contrário. Mas aviso desde já que se as coisas piorarem, me prometa que sairá daquele lugar e voltará para sua casa sã e salva, ouviu bem?

- Sim, mas... o que tem de tão perigoso?

- Você verá quando chegarmos e assim vai entender o que eu estava dizendo.

- Tá, tá, então vamos logo!

Sesshoumaru pega seus pertences e os dois descem até a garagem. Depois vão até o carro dele e se dirigem ao local onde Kagome dissera que estava.

* * *

Sango e Ayame estavam assustadas com aquele homem que apareceu de repente. Ele olhava para elas muito confiante.

- E quem é você?

- Vocês não precisam saber quem eu sou, já que vão morrer mesmo...

- O que?

- Quem você pensa que é?

- Garotas... – Bankotsu, que até a pouco estava observando tudo, resolveu se manifestar. – Esse é o Suikotsu. – ele levanta e vai até o amigo. – Resolveu voltar para nós?

- Sim. Eu pensei bem e... você tinha um pouco de razão.

- Sabia que iria entender...

- Estou com muita vontade de lutar. E vou começar por essas duas...

* * *

InuYasha acordou num local escuro, sentado numa cadeira, com as mãos e os pés amarrados.

- Dormiu bem, InuYasha?

- Maldito! O que você fez?

- Você respirou o meu miasma e desmaiou.

- Então por que não acabou comigo logo de uma vez, se era o que você queria?

- Ah, sim, eu vou fazer isso. Mas na frente da sua querida Kagome que está vindo para cá neste instante...

- O que? A Kagome está vindo pra cá?

- Huhuhuhu!

- Miserável! Se você fizer alguma coisa com ela...

- Vai fazer o que InuYasha? Me matar? Hahahahaha!

- Pare de rir, isso me irrita!

- Então pare de bancar o palhaço.

- Quem é palhaço aqui?

- InuYasha... por que tem tanta pressa de morrer? É mais divertido se várias pessoas estiverem olhando. Enquanto isso, pode começar a rezar.

- Essa sua boca! Não pára de falar besteiras!

- Não se preocupe, InuYasha, daqui a alguns minutos você não terá mais que ouvi-la. Agradeça a mim por isso. – dizendo isso, Naraku sai do lugar, deixando InuYasha sozinho.

- "Maldição! O que mais me preocupa é Kagome! Aquele miserável irá matá-la... Tenho que impedir isso!"

Continua...

**Gente, nem acredito que já estamos chegando ao final dessa fic! Acho q daqui a uns dois capítulos eu termino... vou ficar trsite, gostei mt de escreve-la u.u bom, mas chega de falar de coisas tristes XD afinal tá chegando o natal! E tb tá na hora de eu responder as reviews, já enrolei mtu! **

**Ashley-inu: obrigada por estargostando da fic, eu fico muito feliz! Não foi tão logo assim, mas finalmente ela está no ar XDObrigada pela review!**

**Alexandra: Hihihi! Q bom q gostou do beijo! Várias pessoas disseram isso tb, fiquei feliz XD E esse negocio de acontecer coisas ruins, piores e dps boasna minha fic sempre vai ter... não necessariamente nessa ordem XD Obrigada pela review!**

**Tamy-hime: Acertou! Só não sei se consegui fazer bem detalhado, pq eh a primeira vez q descrevo uma batalha, então tentei fazer o meu melhor, mas se vc num gostou de alguma coisa eh só me falar q da próxima vez eu tento fazer melhor XDObrigada pela review!**

**Ju-Sng: Oi, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo XD Nossa, 5 vezes? O.o num precisava exagerar XD mas q bom q c gostou! Obrigada pela review!**

**CrAzY JeH: Q legal, eu adoro Witch! Vou ler qnd tiver um tempinho, agora nas férias eh mais facil XDObrigada pela review!**

**Gabihigurashi: Muito bem, como vc adivinhou como a Kagome sairia de casa? Hihi, eu sei, acho q tava meio óbvio, mas espero q tenha gostado! Obrigada pela review!**

**SraKouga: Puxa, obrigada! Eu sei que o beijo ficu meio rapido, mas é que eu num sou mt boa pra escrever esse tipo de coisa u.u' com o tempo eu vou melhorando hehe... q legal, vc se identifica com a Ayame! Eu tb XD no próximo Anime Friends vou fazer cosplay dela, huehue... Obrigada pela Review!**

**Serennity Princess: O.o qnts detalhes, heim! Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero q tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pela review!**

**IF-Sango: Caramba, vc até pediu pra sua irmã ler? Estou lisonjeada! Mas a minha fic num eh td isso naum... na verdade eu acho q em eh bem assim q psicologo trabalha, mas... se ela ler eu vou ficar muito feliz! E... q história foi essa do msn? O.o Obrigada pela review!**

**Mah: Huahua! Fiqui muito feliz com os elogios q c fez à minha fic! Num se preocupa, eu tb escrevo mta besteira nas reviews q eu mando u.u" Mas a sua ficou engraçada XD Obrigada pela reivew!**

**Sango-Yuki: Bem, não posso dizer que não demorei, mas espero q tenha gostado desse capt! Ele deu trabalho u.u nunca descrevi lutas T.T mas foi bom pq eu ganhei esperiencia XD Obrigada pela review!**

**Wow! Fiquei mt feliz com a quantidade de coments q recebi dessa vez! (pulando de alegria feito uma retardada). **

**Aguardem para o próximo cap. que eu espero q não demore pra sair! Minha criatividade voltou de viajem XD**

**Bjus a todos q leem essa humilde fic e fazem uma boa ação deixando reviews para essa pobre autora! **

**Ja ne!**

**Kimi Higurashi **


	13. E a luta continua!

**Oiii! Dessa vez até que não demorei tanto né? Gente, esse talvez seja o penúltimo cap. dessa fic. Mas talvez eu faça um capítulo extra. Isso ainda não foi decidido, heim! **

**Eu queria avisar tb que teve um erro no cap passado. Na parte que o Bankotsu fala: "- Garotas... – Bankotsu, que até a pouco estava observando tudo, resolveu se manifestar. – Esse é o Suikotsu. – ele levanta e vai até o amigo. – Resolveu voltar para nós?" na verdade não eh Suikotsu e sim Renkotsu. Bom, acho q vcs jah tinham percebido isso, mas eh só pra deixar avisado XD e quem me mostrou esse detalhe foi a Mah. Vlw mesmo, heim! Aiai.. mas erros acontecem né? Espero q não tenham ficado bravos comigo.**

**Ah, e mais uma coisa, esse capítulo tem umas partes de luta mais pesadas. Não recomendo para menores de 13 ou 14 anos. É que eu não sabia o que fazer com alguns personagens, então... ah, mas vcs vão saber qnd lerem, por isso...**

**Boa leitura!**

**Cap. 13: E a luta continua!**

Kagome já começava a ficar nervosa. Ela não havia levado nada, sequer um relógio, e não fazia idéia de que horas poderiam ser. A situação era muito desconfortável também pelo fato de a rua estar praticamente deserta e ela estar sozinha, sentada naquele banco de madeira, com a companhia do vento.

- "Por que o irmão do InuYasha demora tanto? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ai não... pensamento positivo, Kagome! Tenho que pensar em coisas boas... em coisas boas..." – ela fechou os olhos e desviou os seus pensamentos para a sua infância. A melhor época de sua vida. Como queria voltar no tempo agora! – "Ayame, Sango... todas as minhas amigas... Souta... o que você estará fazendo agora? Aonde pode estar? Mamãe... faz tempo que não vem me visitar... eu sei que você não me abandonou, porque você sempre me apoiou, principalmente quando essas coisas horríveis começaram a acontecer... pensando bem, se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido, eu não teria conhecido o InuYasha. É... talvez tudo tenha um lado positivo."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando percebeu que um carro se aproximava. Só poderia ser ele! Nesse momento sentiu muita alegria, diferente da alegria que sentira ao se ver livre daquela casa, mas mesmo assim, uma sensação muito boa. De alívio. Sim, estava aliviada por perceber quem chegara.

- Sesshoumaru!

- Então é você? – disse ele, estacionando o carro ao lado da calçada, bem em frente a garota.

- Sou eu sim! Ainda bem que chegou, já estava preocupada. – após dizer isso, ela percebe que há mais alguém dentro do carro. Uma moça muito bonita, talvez fosse namorada de Sesshoumaru. – Desculpe perguntar, mas... quem é ela?

Ao ouvir isso, Sesshoumaru ficou corado, o que raramente acontecia. Ele hesitou um pouco para falar, então Rin decidiu se manifestar.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Rin e eu sou colega de trabalho do Sesshoumaru.

- Prazer em conhecê-la.

- Kagome, pode entrar no carro. – Sesshoumaru havia voltado ao normal, adquirindo seu olhar sério de sempre.

- Muito obrigada! Ainda não sei como agradecer! Você fez um grande favor por mim, ficarei eternamente grata! – ela faz uma reverência.

- Não precisa agradecer.

Kagome entrou no carro, sentou-se no banco de trás e Sesshoumaru deu a partida. Localizaria seu irmão pelo cheiro.

- Kagome, eu ainda não sei muito sobre esse Naraku, mas ele me parece ser muito poderoso. Também não sei porque decidi ajudá-la, já que não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mas sabia que algo assim iria acontecer, já que tudo sobra para mim.

Kagome se aproxima um pouco de Rin e cochicha para ela:

- Ele é sempre assim?

Ela dá um pequeno sorriso e depois responde:

- Na maioria das vezes sim, mas ultimamente ele tem estado muito mais... – nesse momento, os olhos de Rin brilharam – tem estado muito mais doce...

- Isso deve ser porque ele gosta de você... de um certo modo, eu acho que quando você entrou na vida dele ele deve ter ficado mais gentil. Não sei se o que eu deduzi está certo, afinal, não sei quase nada sobre ele e muito menos sobre você, mas pelo menos é isso o que está parecendo.

- Será? – Rin, nesse momento, fica muito corada. Nunca pensara muito a respeito, mas Kagome poderia estar certa. – Puxa, Kagome, você é... tão legal... e inteligente.

- Não... eu só sou muito sonhadora.

- Senhoritas, não querendo interromper a "agradável" conversa de vocês, eu vou primeiro passar em casa, para pegar uma coisa.

- Mas... mas e o InuYasha? Nós... vamos chegar atrasados e...

- Não se preocupe, vai ser rápido. Além disso, essa "coisa" poderá nos ajudar.

- Nos... ajudar?

- Sim.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Ayame e Sango estavam se esforçando muito, para derrotar Renkotsu. Ele era muito mais forte que elas e já estava praticamente com a luta ganha. 

- Hehehe... vocês são muito tolas...

- Não deveria dizer isso. Nós conseguimos feri-lo!

- É verdade. Mas vocês não estão mais em condições de lutar. Chegou a hora de acabar com a palhaçada. Já brinquei demais com vocês. – Renkotsu ia se aproximando lentamente delas. E as garotas continuavam de pé, com muita coragem, encarando o adversário. Queriam descobrir o que ele iria fazer agora.

Renkotsu chegou mais perto de Sango e levou sua mão até o rosto da garota. Ela não podia negar que estava com medo.

- Você fica tão bonitinha quando está assustada... vai ser uma pena machucar esse rostinho... hehehe...

- Maldito... o que vai fazer...?

- Ei! Renkotsu! – Ayame o chamou. – Como tem coragem?

- Oh, então a mocinha quer continuar brigando?

- Com muito prazer, seu idiota! – Ayame estava muito zangada. Não acreditava que ainda não havia conseguido ganhar dele. Ele ainda não havia dado nenhuma chance para elas atacarem. Os garotos também estavam com alguns problemas. - Você vai ver! – ela começa a correr em direção a ele. Olha discretamente para Sango, que entende o recado. Ele estava distraído, se preparando para receber o possível golpe de Ayame, mas quem o golpeia é Sango, dando um soco na barriga de Renkotsu. Com choque, ele não percebe que Ayame vinha por trás. Ela deu um salto e, com um belo chute em suas costas, o fez cair no chão. Ele se levanta com alguma dificuldade. Ayame, que estava em sua frente, de costas, é levantada por Renkotsu. Ele a prende com muita força, não a deixando escapar. Quando ia dar o seu golpe nela, Sango, muito irritada, se posiciona cautelosamente atrás dele e, prende seu pescoço, utilizando-se da fita que prendia seu cabelo. Com o susto, ele solta a youkai, que, a partir do momento que põe seus pés no chão, dá um giro de cento e oitenta graus e lhe dá um belo chute, fazendo-o voar longe, em direção à parede da casa. Uma das lanças utilizadas por Kyokotsu em sua luta contra Miroku estava presa à parede e Renkotsu não consegue se desviar. A pequena lança atravessa o estômago dele. O sangue começa a escorrer, manchando a parede e o chão.

- Mal...di...ção... – essas foram suas últimas palavras.

- Você nos deu muito trabalho. – Sango não havia gostado do resultado daquela luta. Por pior que ele fosse, não merecia morrer.

- É isso aí... - A youkai deu um sorriso para a amiga, mas em seguida, caiu de joelhos no chão. Ela respirava com dificuldade. Nesse momento, Kouga e Miroku derrotaram Suikotsu e Jakotsu, respectivamente. Kouga, nem bem terminou sua luta, correu para ver como Ayame estava. Ela estava ferida no pescoço, na barriga e no braço direito.

- Ayame, Ayame! Você está bem? – ele a segura, vendo que estava prestes a desmaiar.

- K-kouga...

- Você se esforçou muito! Não pode mais continuar. Descanse agora. Fez um bom trabalho.

- E você, como está? – ela disse com bastante dificuldade.

- Eu estou bem. – ele a pega no colo e a leva para dentro da casa. Coloca a youkai deitada no sofá.

- Nós precisamos acabar com Bankotsu. Eu e Miroku derrotamos os outros dois. Pode ficar tranqüila. Podemos dar conta dele.

- Por favor, Kouga...

- Hã?

- Prometa que... não vamos mais brigar... prometa... por favor...

- Ayame, eu prometo... mas você deve me prometer que ficará bem.

- Eu vou ficar... – ela fecha os olhos, e algumas lágrimas escapam por sua face. Ela havia adormecido. Devia estar muito cansada, depois de duras batalhas.

- Descanse. Eu já volto. – Kouga levantou-se. Seu rosto mostrava um ódio muito grande. Não conseguia aceitar o fato de terem machucado Ayame! Não podia aceitar isso de jeito nenhum! Ele saiu e encontrou Miroku e Sango em posição de combate, só esperando que Bankotsu fizesse alguma coisa.

- Pessoal, nós temos que derrotar esse miserável!

- Claro. – Miroku acena positivamente com a cabeça.

- Kouga... e Ayame, como está? – Sango perguntou preocupada.

- ... espero que ela fique bem. Por isso temos que derrotar esse maldito logo, para podermos tratar dela.

- Sango, você também está ferida, pode ir descansar ao lado de Ayame, nós podemos cuidar de tudo. – disse Miroku.

- Mas...

- Por favor Sango! Não quero que você se machuque mais!

- Miroku... está bem! Eu vou cuidar dela... mas vocês dois, tomem cuidado!

- Pode deixar. – os dois falaram em uníssono.

- E aí, já se resolveram? – Bankotsu disse com a maior calma do mundo.

- Sim. E agora pare você de ficar tão calmo e comece a lutar!

- Como queira. – Bankotsu provavelmente estaria fingindo estar calmo, pois logo depois de dizer isso, seu rosto adotou um aspecto de raiva. Apesar de estar muito confiante. – Não sei como conseguiram derrotar os meus amigos. Vocês são melhores do que eu pensava! Mas vou honrá-los, mandando vocês dois para o inferno!

- Pode vir, estamos prontos!

* * *

Sesshoumaru estacionou seu carro na calçada, em frente ao prédio onde ele e seu irmão moravam, e os três saíram apressadamente dele. Entraram no prédio e pegaram o elevador. 

- Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu estou curiosa. O que poderia ser essa "coisa"? – Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru com cara de "ué". Estava muito confusa com a decisão repentina dele. E Rin sentia a mesma coisa.

O elevador chegou ao décimo andar. Sesshoumaru saiu seguido pelas duas. Eles entraram no apartamento e o youkai foi até seu quarto. Procurou alguma coisa em uma caixa, dentro do armário. Era uma chave, que serviria para abrir um grande baú vermelho que estava no canto do quarto. Quando ele foi aberto pelo youkai, Kagome deixou que sua curiosidade falasse mais alto e se aproximou para ver o que era.

- O que é isso? – ao ver o que estava dentro do baú, se espantou – São espadas!

- Sim. Esta é a espada de meu irmão, a Tessaiga, e esta, Tenseiga, a minha.

- Puxa!

- Kagome, pegue a Tessaiga. Eu não posso tocá-la, mas você sim.

- Mas... por que eu? Eu nunca peguei uma espada antes!

- Sesshoumaru, por que você não pode tocá-la? – Rin perguntou, maravilhada e surpresa.

- Por que eu sou um youkai. E youkais não podem pegar a Tessaiga. Ela foi feita exclusivamente para meu irmão. E a Tenseiga, exclusivamente para mim. Essas são umas das poucas lembranças que temos de nosso pai.

- Essas espadas têm poderes? – Kagome perguntou admirada.

- Sim, pois foram feitas por outro youkai.

- Então elas serão muito úteis! - disse Rin.

- Sim! Agora vamos! Não podemos perder mais tempo... eu quero ver como o InuYasha está... – Kagome pegou a espada de dentro do baú e pediu para que Sesshoumaru levasse a dele também.

- A Tenseiga não será útil. Não precisarei levá-la.

- Mas... por que?

- Porque ela não serve para matar.

- ... então... vamos apenas levar a Tessaiga, mas vamos rápido!

Rin e Sesshoumaru acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e, em seguida os três se dirigiram à saída.

* * *

InuYasha precisava se soltar e continuar sua luta com Naraku. Não podia perder tempo, Kagome corria perigo! 

- Droga... não posso me dar por vencido. "Eu ainda não terminei com você...". Já sei! Posso utilizar minhas garras para cortar essas malditas cordas! – assim o fez. Como não havia pensado nisso antes? Esta era a única solução para se soltar. Além disso, aquele local estava lhe dando nos nervos, pois não podia enxergar direito e não sabia o que estava se passando lá fora.

Após soltar suas mãos e seus pés tratou de sair dali e continuar sua luta. Encontrou a porta e nem pensou se estaria trancada ou não, apenas arrombou-a. Aquela porta de madeira era muito velha, então foi muito fácil derrubá-la. Assim sendo, saiu daquele quarto e atravessou um estreito corredor, também escuro. Alegrou-se quando conseguiu ver a luz.

Ao sair do lugar, não conseguia enxergar direito por causa da claridade, já que havia ficado muito tempo no escuro. Mas ao voltar a enxergar percebeu que Naraku o esperava. Provavelmente já sabia o que iria acontecer.

- Já está na hora de me dizer qual é o seu plano!

- Calma InuYasha... eles já estão chegando...

- Ka...kagome!

Ao dizer isso, um carro chegou e InuYasha o reconheceu. Era o carro de seu irmão e havia mais pessoas com ele!

- Sesshoumaru, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ajudar...

- A-ajudar? Como assim?

- Ela me pediu para que eu viesse até aqui.

Uma porta se abre e alguém sai de dentro do automóvel. InuYasha logo a reconheceu. Então era verdade! Ela realmente havia saído de casa para ajudá-lo!

- InuYasha... estava preocupada.

Ele não sabia nem o que dizer. Não sabia se estava feliz por ela ter conseguido se livrar de seus temores ou se estava bravo por ela ter se arriscado tanto indo até lá com Naraku por perto. Mas deixou seus pensamentos de lado, foi correndo até ela e a abraçou.

- Eu também... estava preocupado...

- Ah... eu trouxe uma coisa. – ela tirou alguma coisa de dentro do automóvel e entregou para o meio-youkai.

- A Tessaiga!

- Talvez ela possa ajudar.

- Como ficou sabendo dela?

- Sesshoumaru me mostrou.

InuYasha olhou para seu irmão, confuso.

- Às vezes você pode ser um cara legal.

- Não precisa agradecer. Apenas vá e lute.

InuYasha andou até ficar frente a frente com Naraku. Este estava muito sério. O meio-youkai queria saber o que ele estaria pensando naquele momento.

- Huhuhu... não imaginava que Bankotsu não conseguisse matar uma simples garota. Mas aquele idiota pelo menos conseguiu acabar com os amigos da sua "querida Kagome", InuYasha. E isso já facilita muito as coisas. Pelo menos não virá mais ninguém para atrapalhar.

- Já terminou de falar, seu miserável?

- Já... Saque sua espada e vamos começar a verdadeira luta!

* * *

Enquanto isso, a luta entre Bankotsu, Miroku e Kouga, ainda não havia terminado. 

Bankotsu possuía alguns ferimentos por todo o seu corpo, e tinha perdido sangue, mas não queria se dar por vencido! Não podia se dar por vencido! Ele estava lutando contra duas pessoas sendo uma delas um youkai. Mas Bankotsu ainda levava vantagem, pois Miroku e Kouga já tinham lutado e estavam muito cansados, enquanto ele só estava lutando agora.

- Vejo que vocês são muito resistentes. Mas acho que não vão durar muito tempo. – um sorriso se formou em sua face. Após dizer isso, ele avançou em Miroku e o empurrou contra uma árvore. Como segurava Miroku pelo pescoço, este estava impossibilitado de se mover. Bankotsu estava sufocando-o.

- Logo, você irá parar de respirar.

- D...dro...ga... – Miroku tentou inutilmente soltar-se dele.

- Não adianta, você não tem mais forças...

Bankotsu foi interrompido por Kouga, que, para chama sua atenção, havia lhe jogado uma pedrinha em suas costas. Imediatamente Bankotsu soltou Miroku, que caiu no chão de joelhos, buscando ar.

- Não vou deixar que o mate! – com sua super velocidade, Kouga atingiu Bankotsu, quando ele virava-se para enfrentar o lobo, golpeando-o no tórax. O baque foi tão forte que Bankotsu voou em direção à mesma árvore onde havia jogado Miroku. Ele bateu as costas fortemente contra o tronco. Isso lhe custou algumas costelas quebradas. Caiu no chão e colocou uma de suas mãos no local atingido, para tentar amenizar a dor.

Kouga foi ajudar Miroku que se recuperava do susto.

- Você está bem?

- Sim... eu acho... pensei que esse seria o meu fim.

- Não se preocupe, ele já está quase acabado. – Kouga olhou na direção de Bankotsu e Miroku fez o mesmo.

Bankotsu levantou-se com dificuldade. Ainda não tinha perdido a luta.

- Vocês... ainda não ganharam...

- Desista Bankotsu... olhe só para você, não se agüenta mais em pé. Está em desvantagem, somos dois contra um. Admita, você perdeu. – Kouga disse, crente de que a luta já estava ganha.

- Não... preciso vingar meus amigos...

- Vá para casa e descanse. Não queremos matar você.

Bankotsu não queria escutar aquilo. Ainda não estava derrotado. Tinha um pouco de energia e queria usá-la até a última gota.

- Pro inferno o que vocês querem ou não! Eu ainda tenho energia! Não vou me dar por vencido tão facilmente! – ele havia se esquecido da dor. Não podia pensar nela agora. Senão não conseguiria vencer mesmo.

- Por que continua com isso? Só sobrou você! Os seus amigos estão mortos... não irá conseguir nos vencer. – Miroku tentava convencê-lo a não cometer aquela loucura.

- Cale a boca! – ele gritou dando um soco em Miroku ao mesmo tempo. Este cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

- Ai... essa doeu...

- Quer mais?

- Não... obrigado...

- Imbecil.

- Parem vocês! – Sango interferiu na luta. Não agüentava mais ver aquilo. Ela havia acabado de fazer os curativos em Ayame e após isso só ficou observando. Mas isso já estava sendo demais para ela.

- Bankotsu... por favor... pare com isso... porque não admite que não tem mais condições de lutar?

- Sango, não adianta...

- Por que Kouga? Isso que está acontecendo não é certo. Não há necessidade de prolongarmos essa batalha. Nós estamos em maioria. Vamos deixar ele ir.

- Vocês... – Bankotsu abaixou a cabeça e suas franjas cobriram seus olhos. Apertou seu punho até que filetes de sangue começaram a pingar de sua mão. – ...estão certos...

Bankotsu viu que não teria mais chance de vencer. Sim, estava derrotado... sentia muita dor, não uma dor física, mas sim, a dor de ter perdido uma luta pela primeira vez em sua vida. A dor de ter perdido alguns de seus companheiros. A dor de não poder cumprir a promessa que havia feito a Naraku. Sim; para ele, essa era a pior dor que poderia existir. Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair.

- Eu... admito... vocês venceram. Não há mais nada... para eu fazer aqui. Fui derrotado. – ele começa a caminhar para onde estavam os corpos de seus amigos.

- Hei! Bankotsu! – chamou-o Sango. Ele pára, sem se virar. – Se você prometer... não fazer mais maldades e levar uma vida pacífica, nós prometemos que... não te entregaremos para a polícia.

- Foi bom ter conhecido vocês. – foi a única coisa que ele disse. Após isso, colocou os seus companheiros na van que utilizaram para chegar até lá e foi embora. Não sabia para onde iria. Não sabia o que faria agora. Imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido se tivesse continuado aquela luta. Será que estaria morto agora? Provavelmente sim. – eu não deveria tê-los subestimado. Teria sido melhor se eu... tivesse morrido. Pelo menos não precisaria mais viver sofrendo pensando nos crimes que cometi. Bom... isso pode ser um castigo. - Ele chegou em um hospital, onde deixaria seus amigos lá. Os médicos saberiam o que fazer. Eles perguntaram se ele queria ser tratado lá, mas Bankotsu disse que estava bem e que não precisava de nada. Assim, saiu e continuou o seu caminho, até chegar em uma estrada. Andou mais um pouco e parou. Em seguida saiu do carro e ficou observando o precipício.

- Prefiro morrer... a ter que suportar toda essa dor... – entrou novamente no carro e deu a partida, em direção àquele precipício. Agora estava tudo acabado...

* * *

Miroku e Kouga entraram para ver como Sango e Ayame estavam. 

- Eu estou bem, mas Ayame ainda não acordou.

- Deixe ela descançar. Nós vamos subir para soltar Kagome.

- Certo.

Kouga e Miroku sobem até o quarto dela e abrem a porta. Mas levam um grande susto quando percebem que ela não estava mais lá.

- Kagome? Onde você está?

- O que aconteceu...? – Miroku viu as cordas soltas em cima da cama e a janela aberta.

- Será que ela...

- Fugiu? – ele completou a frase de Kouga. Eles se entreolharam, confusos. - Mas... pra onde ela pode ter ido?

- Ela foi atrás do InuYasha.

- Foi ajudá-lo... essa não!

- Precisamos procurá-la!

- Sim, vamos avisar Sango e Ayame!

Os dois desceram as escadas, esbaforidos até chegarem na sala onde se encontravam as garotas.

- Nossa, o que aconteceu? A Kagome está bem?

- Sango... a Kagome sumiu! – disse Miroku,com os olhos arregalados.

- Como assim? Ela não está quarto?

- Não! Quando nós entramos lá, só encontramos as cordas jogadas em cima da cama e a janela aberta.

- Achamos que ela pode ter ido atrás do cara-de-cachorro.

- Então vamos pra lá também! Ela está correndo perigo!

- Mas... vamos deixar Ayame sozinha aqui?

- Eu quero ajudar minha amiga... eu quero ir com vocês! – nesse momento, Ayame acorda.

- O que... aconteceu?

- Ayame! Que bom que você acordou!

- Nós precisamos ir atrás da Kagome, ela sumiu!

- Sério? Eu quero ir junto! Quero ajudar a encontrá-la!

- Mas... você está muito ferida...

- Kouga... eu já estou melhor! Além disso, tenho que ajudar a minha amiga!

Kouga não sabia se a deixava ir ou se deixava ela em casa com Sango. Mas vendo que Ayame estava tão determinada, decidiu que todos iriam.

- Então vamos nessa. – Miroku disse, desanimado.

- Que é isso Miroku? Mais ânimo! É a vida de uma pessoa que está em jogo!

- Tem razão Sango. – ele sorri para ela. Os quatro se levantam e vão até o carro do Miroku. – Não acredito... como as coisas terminaram assim?

* * *

- Ferida do vento! – InuYasha agitou sua espada e atingiu Naraku com seu golpe, mas isso não foi suficiente para cortá-lo em mil pedacinhos. 

- InuYasha, como você acha que essa espada poderá me vencer?

- Naraku, como você é convencido! Eu não ficaria tão confiante, seu maldito!

- Cale-se! – Naraku havia se transformado em uma "coisa" nojenta com tentáculos (N/A: resolvi chamar de "coisa" pq num sei o nome daquilo lá que ele se transforma não u.u). Um desses tentáculos atinge InuYasha, jogando-o longe.

- InuYasha! – Kagome grita seu nome e corre para ajudá-lo.

- Afaste-se, Kagome, você vai se machucar!

- InuYasha, você está bem?

- Estou... – ele se levantou e mais uma vez ficou de frente a Naraku encarando-o com muita frieza. Mas quando se preparou para dar novamente a ferida do vento, outro tentáculo o atinge, perfurando seu estômago. Com a mesma rapidez com que o atingiu, Naraku retirou o tentáculo deixando a mostra um grave ferimento no meio-youkai. Uma grande quantidade de sangue estava sendo perdida.

InuYasha cai no chão, não estava encontrando mais forças para ficar de pé. Sua visão estava ficando turva.

- Não, InuYasha!

Rin olhou horrorizada a cena.

- Por favor, Sesshoumaru, faça alguma coisa! Ele é seu irmão não é? Vai deixar ele morrer?

- Se ele morrer é porque é muito fraco.

- Sesshoumaru, eu sabia que você era frio, mas não tanto assim! Se você... se você não ajudar eu... eu não vou mais gostar de você!

- Rin... - ele percebe que ela ia começar a chorar, mas antes que isso acontecesse, aproximou seus lábios dos dela e lhe deu um beijo. Rin ficou tão surpresa que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi arregalar os olhos e sentir as batidas de seu coração acelerarem mais do que já estavam. Ele separou-se dela e caminhou até onde Naraku e InuYasha estavam lutando, sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Sesshoumaru...

- Oh, Sesshoumaru, resolveu ajudar seu irmãozinho? Huhuhuhuhu... – Naraku voltou a sua forma humana.

- Cale a boca... – Sesshoumaru avançou em Naraku e o empurrou contra uma grande árvore de tronco muito grosso. O vilão não havia nem tido tempo de fazer sua barreira. A expressão do youkai estava mais séria do que nunca. Ele apertou a garganta de Naraku e perfurou o pescoço deste, com suas unhas cheias de veneno. – Veremos qual veneno é o mais forte... o meu... ou o seu. – dizendo isso, ele o soltou, e foi até InuYasha. – acabe com ele de uma vez por todas. Não agüento mais esse cara enchendo a minha paciência. – e voltou para o lado de Rin.

- Naraku! – InuYasha disse com um pouco mais de confiança na voz. – Você já nos causou muitos problemas... agora que está mais debilitado conseguirei vencê-lo! – InuYasha se levanta, ainda com a mão sob o ferimento, para tentar parar o sangue que não parava de escorrer. Andou até o vilão e parou a poucos centímetros de distancia dele. Cerrou um dos punhos e deu-lhe um soco bem dado na cara, fazendo-o cuspir um pouco de sangue. – Quer mais?

Naraku não respondeu, apenas levantou o rosto e sorriu. Estava sendo muito divertido.

- Finalmente resolveu se mexer? Hum... – ele olha para Kagome. – será que se eu matá-la na sua frente você lutará direito? – ele levantou-se e caminhou lentamente em direção à ela.

- O que... o que vai fazer com ela? Volte aqui e me enfrente!

Naraku não deu ouvidos a InuYasha. Apenas continuou caminhando até ficar a mais ou menos um metro dela.

- Lembra-se de mim? – ele disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Como poderia me esquecer de um maldito como você? Você me tirou a vida... me tirou meus sonhos, transformou minha vida num verdadeiro inferno! Por sua causa eu não consegui mais sair daquela maldita casa por cinco anos, nada me motivava, tinha medo de tudo! E ainda pergunta se eu me esqueci de você? Cínico! Como pode ter tanto prazer em transformar a vida de pessoas inocentes num pesadelo? Você é a pior ameaça que pode existir no mundo! Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas eu quero amargamente que você vá para o quinto dos infernos!

- Nossa, como você está bravinha...

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu não tenho mais medo de você! E além disso, preciso lhe agradecer por um grande favor que fez a mim.

- Ah é? E qual foi esse favor?

- Graças a tudo isso que você me fez passar... eu pude conhecer o InuYasha.

- Hahahahaha! Sendo assim, vou fazer outro favor a você e te mandar para o inferno junto com ele!

- KAGOME! – InuYasha, percebendo que Naraku ia atacá-la, se posiciona na frente dela e a empurra para longe. Poderia morrer, mas não deixaria que nada acontecesse a ela. Assim, recebeu todo o poder do golpe de Naraku. Já não tinha mais forças. Mesmo que quisesse não conseguiria se levantar. – Pelo menos... a Kagome está bem...

- Não... InuYasha... não... não pode ser... POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO INUYASHAAA!

Continua...

* * *

**Bem, bem, bem, aqui termina o capítulo 13. Ele ia ficar um pouco mais longo, mas resolvi parar por aqui, para dar mais emoçãoXD Espero que tenham gostado XD nossa, acho q eu devo ter revisado esse capítulo umas 15 vezes! Eu sempre achava alguma coisa que não tinha ficado legal e mudava... eu ia postar bem antes, mas por conta disso só to postando agora XD**

**Reviews:**

**Paty: que bom que vc gosta da minha fic XD obrigada pelos elogios e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Desculpe se deixei vc anciosa XD Obrigada pela review!**

**Jaque-chan: eh, no fundo o Naraku realmente ficou bravo, mas ele não ia mostrar isso nunca.. do jeito que ele eh... mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo XD obrigada pela review!**

**R-chan: puxa, gostei bastante de sua review! vc disse tudo o que eu estava querendo mostrar na fic XD bom, como vc viu o Inu tinha a Tessaiga, hehe... mas na pressa de ir até o Naraku ele se esqueceu dela XP e eh verdade, o amor eh a força mais poderosa que tem XD tb odeio qnd falam que as mulheres são fracas, então decidi colocar a minha revolta no cap. anterior, hehe... espero que tenha gostado deste e obrigada pela review!**

**ashley-sesshoumaru: será que eu demorei muito? Espero que não! XD aiai, a fic jah tá na reta final u.u mas epsero que tenha gostado desse cap. XD obrigada pela review!**

**Ju-Sng: é verdade, eu adoro lutas, mas nunca consegui colocar iso numa fic, até agora XD nesse cap tb teve, espero que tenha gostado. E finalmente a Kagome se libertou, né? De uma certa forma eu tb fiquei aliviada XD obrigada pela review!**

**Tamy-hime: oi! Eu estou bem e vc? Hehe, ainda bem que gostou, espero que tenha gostado desse tb! Obrigada pela review!**

**nathBella: eh verdade, o primeiro capítulo realmente estava deprê... mas se a fic fosse assim atéo final ela ficaria muito chata. Na minha opinião. Eu tb num gosto de coisas muito tristes, então eu sempre tento colocar um pouco de humor na fic, mesmo que seja tipo numa luta XD que bom que está gostando! Obrigada pela review!**

**SraKouga: fico muito contente que tenha gostado! É verdade... ela agora tem um objetivo! E o seu coração que estava repleto de amor lhe deu coragem para seguir em frente... nossa, que poético XD espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tb. Obrigada pela review!**

**Serennity Princess: O.O o q foi aquilo no final da review? Meo Deos... maninha está precisando de um psicologo? Huehue... BOM, não teve um bjo da Kag e do Inu, mas sim da Rin com o Sesshy, serve? Tá certo que não foi um bjo q a gente pode dizer "nossa, mas que beijo lindo!" , mas pelo menos teve XD espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tb XDobrigada pela review!**

**Mah: haha, num se preocupa não, eu também tenho mania dexd XD viu só? XD nossa, obrigada por ter avisado sobre o erro! Sério, eu nem tinha percebido, e olha que eu revisei várias vezes! Era Renkotsu mesmo! Mais isso eu já avisei lá em cima nesse cap O.o mesmo assim obrigada XD e obrigada tb pela review!**

**Bom gente, por hj eh só! Desejo a vocês um Feliz Ano Novo e que 2006 seja repleto de paz, saúde e grana (que nós estamos precisando) XD **

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Ja ne!**

**Kimi Higurashi**


	14. I Will Always love you

**Olá pessoal! Esse é o último capítulo! E é um presente especial pra minha irmã Serennity que tá fazendo 12 aninhos XD obrigada, vc me deu o maior apoio nessa fic, então esse capítulo é o meu presente de aniversário pra vc! Espero q goste! Ah e resolvi fazer esse ultimo cap. uma songfic comuma musica que eu amooo muito e acho q vai combinar com os personagens XD é tema de um filme e vcs vão descobrir qual é... então...**

**Boa leitura!**

**Cap. 14: I Will Always Love You**

Ela não pôde conter as lágrimas. Não acreditava na loucura que ele acabara de fazer. Devia ser um pesadelo. Só podia ser isso.

Kagome corre até ele e percebe que ainda estava respirando.

- Por favor InuYasha... responda...

- Ka... kagome...

- Que bom... você está vivo... mas não pode mais continuar lutando... se você continuar, vai morrer.

- Se eu tiver que morrer... para derrotar esse miserável... então o farei...

- Pare com isso... – Kagome ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ouviu passos atrás de si. Virou-se para ver quem era. Ficou mais aliviada ao ver que era Sesshoumaru.

- Então só agora o meu veneno surtiu efeito?

Após dizer isso, Sesshoumaru observou Naraku se ajoelhar no chão e colocar sua mão na altura do peito.

- Maldito, quanto veneno você injetou em mim? – Naraku não acreditava que estava sendo derrotado.

- Grande quantidade. Não sei dizer ao certo. Pena que demorou para se espalhar. Mas agora você está fraco e logo não poderá se mover. Poderemos acabar com você.

- Não pode ser...

- Tudo é possível. Não pense que por ser mais poderoso pode acabar com tudo e com todos quando bem entender. – Naraku estava sentindo seu corpo paralisar. Então era esse o poder do veneno de Sesshoumaru?

- Não devia tê-los subestimado. Vocês são melhores do que eu pensei.

- Isso mesmo Naraku...- uma voz fraca interrompeu o diálogo.

- InuYasha, ainda está vivo?

O meio-youkai levantou-se, se apoiando em Kagome, que continuava ao lado dele.

- Eu não posso morrer enquanto não acabar com a sua raça. – ele disse com dificuldade na voz.

- Sinto muito, mas você não poderá fazer isso. – Naraku pegou um canivete que estava escondido em um bolso de sua calça e fez um grande corte em seu braço.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Porque assim o veneno que foi injetado em mim por Sesshoumaru sairá de meu corpo junto com o sangue e não se espalhará por completo.

- Muito esperto... assim você vai se recuperar... – ele apertou o cabo da Tessaiga fortemente. – "Eu preciso usar aquele golpe... mas para isso, tenho que deixá-lo me atacar... droga..."

Kagome olhava muito preocupada para o meio-youkai. O que ele estaria pensando?

- "Por favor, InuYasha, não quero que você morra nas mãos desse infeliz."

O sangue com o veneno escorria lentamente pelo braço dele manchando a neve de vermelho. A cada gota perdida, Naraku se sentia mais aliviado. Se ele perdesse ao menos 50 por cento do veneno injetado já poderia lutar e acabar com todos. Pensando desse jeito, um sorriso surgiu em sua face.

- Por que... está sorrindo..? – InuYasha perguntou.

- A cada minuto que passa essa luta fica mais interessante. Mas receio que ela não demorará muito mais para acabar.

- O que está... dizendo...? Eu vou acabar com você... nem que eu tenha que morrer junto... vou te mandar pro inferno... maldito...

- Vejo que o convencido aqui é você. Olha só, o coitadinho nem se agüenta em pé, não consegue nem falar direito. E ainda diz que vai me matar? Hahahaha, que piada boa! Você poderia ser comediante.

- Essa sua boca... me dá nojo!

- Oh, desculpe-me por isso. Garanto que você nunca mais precisará ouvi-la.

- Grr... me ataque logo! – InuYasha estava explodindo de raiva. Não agüentava mais toda aquela palhaçada. Não agüentava mais lutar com uma pessoa como ele. Não agüentava mais. Pensava que iria explodir se não calasse a boca de Naraku logo.

- Você quer que eu te ataque? Decidiu morrer de uma vez?

- Seu maldito! Eu só quero que me ataque!

- Tudo bem, então. "Mesmo que o veneno ainda não tenha saído por completo, acho que posso acabar com ele rapidamente. Embora os meus movimentos estejam mais lentos, no estado em que InuYasha se encontra não vai conseguir detê-los. Mas eu queria saber porque ele está tão confiante e querendo que eu o ataque. Realmente ele é muito estranho."

Quando percebeu que Naraku ia atacar, InuYasha posicionou sua espada de modo que conseguisse mandar o seu ataque todo em Naraku. Iria aproveitar enquanto o vilão ainda tinha seus movimentos mais lentos. Assim, ele não teria tempo de criar uma barreira que repelisse o golpe do meio-youkai.

Naraku reuniu um pouco de energia maligna, que foi suficiente para criar uma grande bola energética, que cobriria o corpo do hanyou, aniquilando-o completamente. Ao terminar de criar essa bola, atirou-a com força na direção de InuYasha.

- "É agora." É agora que eu acabo com você, seu maldito miserável! – InuYasha arranjou forças não sei de onde e conseguiu avançar nessa bola de energia de Naraku. E concentrando-se na Tessaiga, lançou o seu golpe mais poderoso contra o inimigo. – Onda Explosivaaaaa! – ele gritou tanto quanto seus pulmões agüentavam, devido a raiva que trazia dentro de si. Seu golpe cortou a bola de energia e ele a atravessou até chegar em Naraku que foi pego de surpresa e não teve tempo nem para pensar. A Onda Explosiva cortou a ele e também a tudo o que estava no seu caminho. – Eu... consegui...? – InuYasha disse essas ultimas palavras antes de desmaiar.

Rin, Sesshoumaru e Kagome observavam a fúria do golpe. As garotas ficaram impressionadas e até com medo. Entretanto, Sesshoumaru ficou indiferente. Ele já havia visto esse golpe uma vez, quando treinava com seu pai e InuYasha. Mas esta era apenas a segunda vez que via a Onda Explosiva e já imaginava que InuYasha a usaria. Não teria outro jeito de derrotar Naraku a não ser este.

- Enfim, a luta acabou. – ele disse, olhando para InuYasha, que estava inconsciente no chão.

- InuYasha! Acorda! – Kagome gritou enquanto corria para ver como o hanyou estava. Deu uns tapinhas na face dele, para ver se ele reagia. Nada. Colocou dois dedos na garganta dele, para tentar sentir as batidas de seu coração. Alegrou-se quando pôde senti-las. Estavam bem fracas, mas pelo menos ela sabia que ele estava vivo. Porém não podia perder mais tempo, devia levá-lo para o hospital urgentemente.

- Sesshoumaru... – Rin o chamou e ele se virou para ela.

- O que foi, Rin?

- Vamos lá ajudar. Temos que levá-lo ao hospital.

- Sim. – Os dois foram até onde Kagome e InuYasha estavam.

- Kagome, ele vai ficar bem?

- Acho que sim. Mas não podemos perder mais tempo.

Sesshoumaru pegou seu irmão no colo, a pedido de Rin, e depois de muita insistência desta, e o levou para o carro. Após tê-lo colocado lá dentro, Sango, Miroku, Kouga e Ayame chegaram. Kagome ficou muito feliz em ver que eles estavam bem, e perguntou por que eles haviam ido até lá.

- Bem... é porque nós queríamos ajudar. – respondeu Sango, com um singelo sorriso para Kagome.

- Mas nós chegamos tarde demais... - disse Miroku. – "Graças a Deus!" – ele pensou, dando pulinhos de alegria mentalmente.

- Mas não se preocupem. Vocês já ajudaram bastante derrotando Bankotsu e seus capangas. - disse Kagome. – Eu fiquei muito preocupada com vocês também. Todos estão bem?

- Sim, só precisamos descansar um pouco. – Kouga disse, colocando a mão no ombro de Kagome.

- Nós estamos indo para o hospital agora, vocês podem ir conosco para tratar desses ferimentos. Eles devem estar doendo muito! – Rin disse, com uma cara de aflição.

- Certo. Então vamos.

- E como está o InuYasha? – Sango perguntou para Kagome.

- Ah... ele está bem... está inconsciente, mas acho que vai sobreviver, afinal é um meio-youkai, e é muito forte. – Kagome logo desfez o sorriso, obtendo uma expressão de preocupação.

- Tem razão, Kagome.

- Ah é, já ia me esquecendo!

- O que foi?

- A Jóia-de-Quatro-Almas... temos que devolvê-la ao museu. – Kagome vai pegar a jóia que estava no chão, quase totalmente coberta pela neve. – Nossa... quanta confusão só por causa dessa pedrinha de vidro... que coisa. – ela volta para onde estavam seus amigos e finalmente eles entram nos carros e voltam para a cidade.

* * *

Agora, Kagome, Sesshoumaru e Rin, os únicos que não foram feridos na batalha, estavam na sala de espera do hospital. InuYasha fora direto para a UTI e Sango, Miroku, Kouga e Ayame haviam ido para a emergência.

- Ai... por que o médico está demorando tanto? – Kagome falava mais para si mesma do que para os outros, sentada na cadeira e de cabeça baixa.

- Não se preocupe, Kagome. – Rin, que estava sentada ao seu lado, tentava confortar a amiga. – Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. – ela dá um sorriso para a amiga.

- Obrigada Rin. Eu vou beber uma água.

- Ok.

Kagome se levanta e vai até o bebedouro. Precisava se acalmar. Ela sabia que tudo ia dar certo, mas mesmo assim ficava preocupada. Ela estava se sentindo muito mal, porque InuYasha havia ficado daquele jeito por causa dela. Ele a havia protegido. E agora estava neste lugar.

- "Por que... por que as pessoas têm que sofrer por minha causa?" – ela pegou um copo e o encheu até um pouco mais da metade. – "Não... eu não posso pensar assim. InuYasha fez isso por ele mesmo, por vontade própria. Eu não o obriguei a nada. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele também faria isso... porque eu o amo... Então, ele fez isso... por me amar?" – ela sorriu ao ter esse pensamentos. – InuYasha... – terminou de beber a água e voltou para onde seus amigos estavam. Já era quase meia noite. Rin estava dormindo, apoiada no ombro de Sesshoumaru. A garota sorriu ao vê-los. Pensava se algum dia ela estaria assim com InuYasha.

Quando estava indo se sentar, observou que não havia muita gente na sala de espera. Só ela, Rin, Sesshoumaru, um casal e uma senhora. Tudo estava silencioso e ela gostou dessa sensação de paz. Fazia algum tempo que não descansava. Mas, mesmo morrendo de sono, tinha que esperar o médico vir avisar-lhe sobre InuYasha e sobre seus amigos.

Dez minutos depois, chegava uma médica. Ela havia dito a Kagome que Sango, Miroku, Kouga e Ayame estavam bem, mas era melhor eles passarem a noite no hospital, por precaução. Sairiam de lá no dia seguinte, de manhã.

- Tudo bem. Ah! Você sabe alguma coisa sobre um paciente chamado InuYasha? Ele está na UTI.

- InuYasha... não sei... ah, mas daqui a pouco o médico vem te avisar sobre ele, ok?

- Tá... – Kagome ficou com uma expressão meio triste. Como a médica havia ido embora, ela se sentou novamente e ficou observando as brancas e frias paredes do hospital. Já tinha estado neste uma vez... há cinco anos. E daquela vez, ELA fora trazida por InuYasha. Agora era ao contrário. – "Isso é tão irônico...". – pensou, dando um sorriso angustiado. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um médico que chegava trazendo notícias.

- Você é a senhorita que estava com aquele meio-youkai, não é?

- Sim, sou eu mesma. – ela respondeu, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Quero avisar que ele já está fora de perigo, mas pode demorar algum tempo para se recuperar completamente. Como hoje é muito tarde, sugiro que vocês vão para casa e descansem. Amanhã poderão vê-lo com calma. Agora ele está dormindo.

- Tá. Muito obrigada. Ah! Ele vai ficar bem mesmo, não é?

- Claro. Até me surpreendi, o corpo dele é muito forte. E ele deve ter uma grande força de vontade também. Um humano normal não agüentaria.

- Entendo. Muito obrigada, mais uma vez. Amanhã de manhã podemos passar aqui para vê-lo? É que alguns amigos nossos também ficarão aqui esta noite, mas sairão amanhã, então...

- Sim. O horário de visitas vai das oito da manhã até a uma da tarde e depois, das quatro da tarde até as sete da noite. De terças, quintas e sábados. Mas qualquer dúvida pode falar com a recepcionista, está bem?

- Está bem. O senhor é muito amável, obrigada mais uma vez. – os dois apertam as mãos e o médico vai embora, desaparecendo no corredor silencioso do hospital.

Kagome se volta para Sesshoumaru:

- Então, vamos?

- Vamos. Eu vou acordar a Rin. – ele a chama bem baixinho, para que ela acordasse.

- Hã... o que aconteceu...? – ela diz, ainda sonolenta.

- Vamos voltar para casa.

- E o InuYasha? – ela pergunta, agora um pouco mais acordada.

- O médico disse que ele está fora de perigo e que amanhã nós podemos voltar aqui para vê-lo e também para buscar os outros.

- Tá bom, então.

Os três saem do hospital e entram no carro de Sesshoumaru. Ele leva primeiro Rin para a casa dela.

- Rin, eu posso dormir aí esta noite? É que eu não queria ficar sozinha e...

- Eu entendo. – ela dá um doce sorriso para a amiga e a convida para entrar. Combinam com Sesshoumaru que ele iria buscá-las as oito e meia para irem direto ao hospital.

- Está certo. Até amanhã.

- Até amanhã! Boa-noite! – Rin acenou enquanto via o carro se distanciar cada vez mais. Após isso, entraram imediatamente no prédio, pois havia começado a nevar.

- Puxa, mas de novo! Esse inverno está sendo longo, heim! – disse ela, enquanto as duas esperavam o elevador.

- É verdade...

- Mas até que eu gosto da neve. Ele me traz uma sensação de paz, tranqüilidade... eu poderia até comparar o Sesshoumaru com a neve.

- É? Por que? – Kagome se espantou com a afirmação da amiga.

- Porque ele pode ser frio e pode até parecer que ele tenha um coração de gelo... mas só por isso não deixa de ser belo... e ele também traz paz ao meu coração. Me sinto muito bem com ele, assim como me sinto muito bem quando neva.

- Nossa... nunca pensei que o irmão do InuYasha tivesse tanta semelhança com a neve... – Kagome disse, com a voz triste, enquanto elas entravam no elevador.

- Nossa... você dizendo assim parece que não teve uma boa experiência com a neve no passado.

- É... eu nunca gostei muito do inverno. – ela disse e em seguida bocejou, levando a mão à boca, por educação.

- Puxa... parece que você está muito cansada... mas também, depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

- É. Mas acho que nem vou conseguir dormir direito essa noite.

- Mas tente, pelo menos. Você precisa descansar. Esse é o melhor jeito de esquecer as coisas ruins.

- Acho que você tem razão. Tomara que eu tenha bons sonhos.

- Vamos torcer. – ao dizer isso, as portas do elevador se abrem e elas saem, indo em direção ao apartamento de Rin.

- Chegamos. – ela disse, acendendo as luzes.

- Seu apartamento é muito bonito.

- Obrigada. Mas ele é pequeno. Só tem um quarto. Mas eu tenho um colchão. Você pode dormir nele.

- Obrigada. Ah... mas eu não tenho nenhuma roupa de dormir...

- Não se preocupe, eu te empresto um pijama.

- Obrigada de novo.

As duas vão até o quarto de Rin e esta abre a gaveta e procura uma roupa de dormir para Kagome. Lhe dá, e está vai até o banheiro, tomar um banho para poder dormir melhor.

- Ah... isso é tão relaxante... – disse ela, deitando-se na banheira e fechando os olhos. Se não tomar cuidado vou acabar dormindo aqui mesmo.

Ficou alguns minutinhos lá e depois saiu, senão suas mãos iriam começar a enrugar e ela detestava quando isso acontecia.

Quando saiu do banheiro, viu que Rin já dormia, mas mesmo assim desejou-lhe boa noite e deitou-se. Precisava ao menos tentar dormir para não aparecer com olheiras no dia seguinte. Mesmo que estivesse preocupada com InuYasha, sabia que ele estava bem, segundo o médico então não precisava se desesperar. Mas estava ansiosa para que chegasse de manhã e ela pudesse ver o rosto do meio-youkai. E adormeceu, pensando nele.

No dia seguinte...

Kagome acordou com Rin conversando no telefone. Espreguiçou-se, limpou os olhos e se levantou preguiçosamente. Andou lentamente até a sala, onde Rin conversava. Quando esta desligou o telefone, virou-se para Kagome, que estava atrás de si e a recebeu com um sorriso.

- Bom-dia! Desculpe, eu te acordei...

- Não, tudo bem...

- E então, dormiu bem?

- Sim. Quem era no telefone?

- Ah, não, fui eu que liguei para a clínica, pra avisar que hoje eu chegaria mais tarde, porque ia visitar o InuYasha no hospital. Sesshoumaru provavelmente deve ter feito o mesmo.

- Ah sim...

- Está com fome? Eu fiz o café da manhã. – disse Rin, indo para a cozinha.

- Estou, obrigada. – Kagome a seguiu.

Depois de comerem, se aprontaram para esperarem por Sesshoumaru. Quando ele chegou, na hora marcada, elas desceram, entraram no carro e, como combinado, foram direto para o hospital. O dia não estava muito bonito. O céu estava nublado, embora não estivesse ameaçando chover ou qualquer coisa assim. Não havia muito trânsito, então eles não demoraram a chegar. Sesshoumaru colocava o carro no estacionamento do hospital, enquanto as meninas iam até a recepção. Ele chegou logo depois e a recepcionista deu-lhes um selo, indicando que eram visitantes.

Uma enfermeira os conduziu, primeiro aonde estavam Sango, Miroku, Kouga e Ayame. Todos estavam em um só quarto, com vários leitos. Neste quarto estavam os quatro e mais três pessoas, que ficariam por mais um dia lá.

- Sango, bom-dia! – disse Kagome, assim que viu a amiga e foi abraçá-la. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Os médicos cuidaram muito bem de nós. Disseram que podemos voltar aqui se quisermos, para trocar os curativos. – Quando ela virou-se para falar com Miroku percebeu que este não estava mais lá.

- Sango... – Kagome disse, com uma gota em sua cabeça, apontando para onde Miroku estava.

O garoto estava conversando alegremente com uma enfermeira.

- Ah... terei que me despedir de você.. isso é tão triste...

- Ahaha... não se preocupe...

- Você pode me dar o seu telefo... – não pôde terminar a frase, porque sentiu uma aura maligna atrás de si. Era Sango, com os punhos levantados esperando o momento certo para dar-lhe uma bela cacetada. – Esquece... hihi... "buáááá..." – ele chorou em pensamento.

- Vamos, Mi-ro-ku!

- Eu não gostei do modo como você falou o meu nome...

- Chega de falar se não quiser passar mais uma noite aqui no hospital.

- Não, não... eu já vou.

Ayame que até agora só havia observado tudo, ficou contente em saber que eles já estavam bem.

- Ai, esses dois... – foi só o que ela disse. Depois voltou-se para Kagome – Então, nós já podemos ir ver o seu namo... quer dizer, o InuYasha.

- Haha... tá vamos. Antes que a Sango acabe de matar o Miroku. – As duas riram.

- Viu só, Miroku, elas estão rindo de você e essa sua cara de bobo. – Sango falou, arrastando-o para junto do grupo, que já saia da sala.

O médico os conduziu para o quarto de InuYasha. Este, ficou muito feliz ao ver que todos estavam lá.

- Bom-dia, InuYasha! – Kagome o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Bom-dia. Eu já estou me sentindo melhor.

- Verdade? Que bom! Mas você ainda terá que ficar no hospital por mais uns dias. Seus ferimentos ainda não estão recuperados.

- É eu sei... – ele fez uma cara de emburrado.

- Ora, cara-de-cachorro, o hospital não é tão ruim assim, haha!

- Vai zoando, lobo fedido!

- Parem com isso! Vocês mal se encontram e já começam a brigar, fala sério!

- É verdade, Kouga-kun, além disso o InuYasha precisa descansar.

- Até você Ayame!

- Eu o que?

- Esqueça, não vou falar mais nada.

- Nossa, porque você ficou tão nervoso de repente? O.o

- Ele está bravinho porque ninguém está concordando com o que ele diz, hahaha!

- Não começa, InuYasha! – Kagome gritou, já perdendo a paciência.

- Tá bom, eu paro.

- Caramba! Nunca pensei que ouviria isso de você!

- Eu vou parar porque o café-da-manhã já está chegando.

- Ah... "Já devia ter imaginado".u.u

A enfermeira chegou trazendo uma bandeja com o café-da-manhã. InuYasha logo se desanimou, porque a aparência da comida não estava tão boa como ele esperava... (N/A: comida de hospital é uma coisa, mesmo u.u). Mas ele estava morrendo de fome, já que no dia anterior tinha gastado muita energia e não havia nem jantado, então comeu só para enganar o estômago.

- Kagome... e quanto a Shikon no Tama?

- Eu ainda não a devolvi, porque ontem nós o trouxemos às pressas aqui por hospital e eu fiquei até tarde da noite, esperando notícias do médico, então não deu para ir até a delegacia. Mas hoje mesmo eu vou lá, logo depois que nós sairmos daqui.

- Será que vai ter recompensa? – Miroku perguntou todo feliz.

- Miroku, você não tem mais nada na cabeça a não ser mulheres e dinheiro? – falou Sango, surpresa.

- Deixa eu pensar... não, acho que não...

- ¬¬

- Mal começa o dia e eu já tenho que agüentar tanta besteira. – Sesshoumaru falou para si mesmo.

- Bom, agora nós temos que ir InuYasha.

- Tá, tudo bem.

- Mas nós vamos voltar mais vezes, ok?

- Ok. – ele se despediu de todos, que em seguida saíram do quarto, pegaram o elevador e foram até o carro de Sesshoumaru, que, coincidentemente, estava ao lado do de Kouga (sim, ele foi dirigindo até o hospital XD).

- Kouga, você não levou uma bronca do médico por ter vindo até aqui dirigindo, ferido desse jeito?

- Não, eu falei pra ele que vim de ambulância.

- Ah... – Kagome deu um sorrisinho e uma gota apareceu em sua cabeça.

- Ah, eu vou voltar pra casa junto com a Ayame, de carro.

- Sim, e eu e o Miroku vamos com vocês. Sesshoumaru, você vai primeiro até a delegacia e depois vai levar a Kagome pra casa dela pra depois ir para a sua, certo?

- É...

- Então tá.

Depois de tudo resolvido, cada um entrou em um carro e Kouga foi para um lado, enquanto Sesshoumaru ia para outro, até que chegou na delegacia. Kagome devolveu a jóia, eles receberam a recompensa, para a alegria de Miroku, depois ela explicou o que havia acontecido com Naraku e sua gangue, o policial agradeceu e eles voltaram felizes e contentes para casa.

- Muito obrigada Sesshoumaru. Não sei o que faria sem você. – Kagome agradeceu novamente ao irmão de InuYasha.

- Já disse que não precisa agradecer. – ele respondeu e depois se voltou para Rin. – E então, para a minha casa ou a sua?

- Vamos pra sua. – em seguida colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e se despediu de todos. Kagome observou o carro se distanciando cada vez mais, até sumir de vista e depois se virou para entrar em casa. Mas o que viu não foi uma cosia muito agradável...

- O que aconteceu com o meu quintal? O.O

O quintal de Kagome estava todo destruído. Havia sangue por todo o lado, buracos no chão e parecia que havia passado um furacão por lá. Ou melhor, aquilo parecia mais um campo de batalha.

- Hehehe... é que... – Sango tentava explicar o que havia acontecido.

- É... vocês vão ter muito trabalho pra limpar tudo isso... – Miroku disse, "preocupado".

- O qeu quer dizer com VOCÊS? O senhor também ajudou nessa bagunça toda, então também vai ajudar a limpar essa sujeira! E só por ter dito isso, o senhor vai ser o que terá mais trabalho! – Sango agora estava irritadíssima com Miroku, achando que ele era o homem mais folgado do mundo.

- Sangozinha, não fica nervosinha, eu só estava fazendo uma brincadeirinha...

- Pare de falar tudo no diminutivo! Seu folgado! Às vezes você me tira do sério, viu! Ah! E não me venha com Sangozinha! O meu nome é SANGO! S-A-N-G-O! Entendeu?

- Tá bom, entendi, Sangozi... quer dizer, Sango.

- Assim está melhor...

- Ah! Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Fala.

- Você está de TPM?

- ISSO É PERGUNTA QUE SE FAÇA? BAKA! – e após esta agradável conversa, só se pode ouvir um som de tapa na cara, seguido de um "Ai".

- Já terminaram a discussão? – Kagome perguntou indiferente, sentada num banquinho, lixando as unhas.

- Já. – disseram os dois.

- Ótimo. Agora sim eu vou fazer uma pergunta. Vocês vão entrar ou não?

- Mas e o quintal? Nós não vamos arru...

- Vamos deixar isso pra amanhã, Sango. Hoje eu só quero relaxar. – Kagome disse, entrando na casa e se jogando no sofá. – Nossa... tudo aconteceu tão rápido... nem acredito que essa avalanche de coisas ruins finalmente acabou... por isso dizem que depois da tempestade vem a bonança. Eu não acreditava nesse ditado. Até agora...

- É verdade, né, Kagome? Mas a história da sua vida é muito interessante. Você deveria escrever um livro!

- Hahaha! O que é isso, Sango-chan... existem pessoas com histórias muito mais interessantes pra contar. O que eu queria mesmo é esquecer tudo o que aconteceu... parece até que tudo não passou de um simples sonho! Um sonho em que eu demorei muito pra acordar...

- Um sonho não, um pesadelo...

- Com certeza.

Miroku sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Sango.

- O que você quer, Miroku?

- O Kouga foi muito esperto.

- Por que?

- Porque ele sabia que se viesse pra cá, teria que nos ajudar a limpar o quintal, então se mandou com a Ayame pra casa dele. Aliás, o que será que eles estarão fazendo, heim?

- Não comece com seus comentários hentais, Miroku.

- Ok, ok, eu paro! Mas que ele foi muito esperto, ah, isso ele foi!

- Eu acho que ele não faria isso com a gente. O Kouga é uma pessoa legal. Talvez ele estivesse querendo cuidar de Ayame porque ela ficou muito ferida e ele estava preocupado.

- É, pode ser... ah, Sango, você também está muito ferida, vamos lá em cima pra eu cuidar de você também, vamos? – ele disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Eu estou muito bem, obrigada! – TAP!

- Ai!

- Você mereceu, Miroku. – Kagome disse, divertida. Ela gostava quando estava com seus amigos. Parecia que tudo estava voltando ao normal. Esperava que sua vida finalmente pudesse continuar como era antes. Ou melhor, esperava que mudanças boas acontecessem em sua vida. Como por exemplo, ficar com InuYasha para sempre. E, do jeito que as coisas estavam indo, ela tinha esperanças de que isso acontecesse realmente. Afinal, sonhos podem se tornar realidade. Basta a pessoa ter força de vontade e coragem para encarar desafios.

- Kagome! – Sango gritou para amiga que estava perdida em pensamentos.

-Ah! O que foi Sango?

- Está se sentindo bem? Você está com a cabeça no mundo da lua!

- Estou me sentindo muito bem... muito bem mesmo... – ela respondeu, se levantando e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- O que houve com ela? – Miroku respondeu, sem entender nada.

- Deixa ela Miroku. Ela precisa descansar, depois de tudo o que passou. "Kagome... você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheço...".

- Tudo bem, então. – ao dizer isso, Miroku sentiu seu estômago roncar. – Nossa, eu estou com fome! O que que tem pra comer, Sangozita?

- Vamos lá pra cozinha. Eu também estou com fome. – quando eles estavam entrando na cozinha, a campainha tocou e Sango foi atender. Ficou surpresa ao ver quem era.

- Senhora Higurashi? Há quanto tempo!

- Ah, boa tarde, Sango! Como a Kagome está? Estou muito preocupada com ela. Queria ter vindo antes, mas aconteceram alguns problemas e eu não pude vir.

- A Kagome está muito bem. Agora ela está dormindo. Mas entre, nós vamos fazer um lanche, a senhora quer?

- Não, eu já almocei, obrigada. Mas conte, o que aconteceu na minha ausência?

- Ih, essa é uma história muito longa!

- Então pode começar a contar. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso.

Sango contou tudo o que aconteceu, deixando a mãe de Kagome muito feliz. Elas conversaram bastante até a hora que Kagome acordou e encontrou sua mãe na cozinha.

- Mamãe! Estava com tantas saudades!

- Eu também, minha filha! Ah! E tenho novidades, Souta está vindo para o Japão!

- Que bom, ele vai voltar! Agora a família estará completa!

- É mesmo! Viu só como tudo tem um final feliz?

- Vi! Eu realmente consegui dar a volta por cima. Mas me conta, quando o Souta vai chegar?

- Daqui a pouco, eu tenho que ir para esperá-lo no aeroporto.

- Ah! Então eu vou com você!

- Tem certeza?

- Claro! Miroku, Sango, você não querem ir conosco?

- O que você acha Miroku? – perguntou Sango.

- Por mim tudo bem.

- Ok, então nós vamos.

Eles saíram e quinze minutos depois chegaram no aeroporto. Como sempre, o vôo atrasou um pouco, mas finalmente o irmão de Kagome chegou e ficou muito feliz ao encontrá-la lá e ver que ela estava bem.

Os dias passaram e finalmente InuYasha ganhou alta do hospital. Todos saíram para comemorar. E não era para comemorar apenas isso, mas também a notícia de que Rin e Sesshoumaru iam se casar.

- Essa é uma ótima notícia, Rin! – Kagome exclamou.

- Rin... – Miroku chegou e perguntou – Por que vocês decidiram isso tão de repente? Por acaso você está grávida?

- Miroku! – Sango deu um tapão nele.

- O que? Eu só fiz uma pergunta!

- Seu idiota, ela não está grávida. – Sesshoumaru falou, meio corado.

- Então...

- Eu vou explicar. – Rin começou. – Nós decidimos nos casar simplesmente porque nós estamos apaixonados. É simples.

- Tem certeza que é só isso?

- Claro que sim.

- Ah... então tá.

- Acho que o Miroku nunca vai perder a mania de falar besteira.

- Sango, por que você é tão má comigo?

- Eu sou boazinha até demais!

- Pessoal, hoje não é dia de discutir, é dia de comemorar! – Kagome disse, toda feliz e contente.

- Tem razão, Kagome. – Ayame falou do mesmo jeito.

- Então parem de brigar! E aproveitem que esse rodízio de pizza tá muito bom!

Sim, eles tinham ido num rodízio de pizzas, já que todos gostavam e era mais barato. E depois que terminaram de comer, Miroku os levou para aquele lugar onde havia levado Sango no primeiro encontro dos dois (vocês se lembram?). O céu, como daquela vez estava muito estrelado, sem nuvens, e o melhor é que agora o tempo estava mais quente, pois a primavera havia chegado. Então, além de tudo, o lugar estava todo florido e haviam alguns vaga-lumes, para completar aquela noite romântica.

Num lugar mais afastado dos outros, Kagome e InuYasha conversavam, sentados na grama. Ela estava apoiada com a cabeça no ombro dele. Os dois estavam quietos, só observando a paisagem, até que Kagome quebra o gelo.

- Está tudo tão perfeito, não é InuYasha?

- Sim. Flores, vaga-lumes, a cidade iluminada lá embaixo, nenhum daqueles intrometidos por perto... e você ao meu lado. Nada pode deixar esse momento mais perfeito.

- Eu te amo InuYasha. Você sabe disso, né?

- E como poderia não saber?

- Eu te amo muito, InuYasha. E não quero me separar de você, nunca.

- Eu também. Ia dizer a mesma coisa.

- Então diga. Eu quero ouvir da sua boca o que eu disse pra você.

- Tudo bem... eu te amo. E tenho uma coisa pra te dar.

- Ei, isso foi diferente do que eu falei. O que você vai me dar?

- Isso. – InuYasha tira de seu bolso uma caixinha azul e entrega para Kagome.

- Hum, o que será? – ela abre a caixinha, com um grande sorriso estampado em sua face. E se emociona com o que vê. – InuYasha... uma aliança... é tão linda!

- Quer casar comigo?

- Que pergunta... é claro que sim! Obrigada! – InuYasha pegou o anel e colocou no dedo de Kagome. Ela aproxima seus lábios dos dele e lhe dá um beijo, que é logo correspondido. Poderiam ficar assim por horas, mas se separam por falta de ar.

- Uau! Agora sim a noite ficou perfeita! – disse ele, sem fôlego.

- Haha, seu bo... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois InuYasha havia a beijado novamente. Separaram-se depois de alguns segundos, porque a turma estava chamando os dois para irem embora.

- Nós já vamos! – InuYasha gritou. Ajudou Kagome a se levantar e os dois foram de mãos dadas até o carro.

- Nós nos divertimos muito né gente? – Sango disse, empolgada.

- Sim. Hoje foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Não me divirto assim há anos! Temos que fazer mais vezes!

- É verdade, Kagome. Mas já é tarde e eu estou morrendo de sono.

- Ah, é sério Sango? Eu pensei que nós dois ainda íamos... – Miroku foi interrompido por ela.

- Se você disser mais alguma coisa eu quebro a sua cara. Você ainda não se tocou que têm menores lendo essa fic?

- Ah é, foi mal.

- Agora entra nesse carro, logo!

- Sim senhora! – ele obedece as ordens de Sango, que entra no carro logo depois dele. InuYasha estava dirigindo e Kagome estava no banco do lado. Sango até insistiu para que as duas trocassem de lugar, mas ela recusou. Ah, pensando melhor, ficar do lado do Miroku não era tão ruim assim.

- Miroku...

- O que foi, Sangozita?

- Me desculpe... eu fui muito dura com você.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não ligo. Eu sei que eu falo muita besteira e você tem razão em me dar uma bronca.

- Pelo menos você reconhece.

- Eu te amo Sango.

- Eu também te amo.

- Isso é tão romântico! – Kagome diz para os dois.

- Kagome... – Sango e Miroku se viram cada um para um lado e coram.

- Haha, não precisam ficar com vergonha.

- É que você nos pegou de surpresa, Ka-chan.

- Ops... foi mal.

- Hahahaha! – todos riram.

- Ei, Kagome! – Sango havia reparado em alguma coisa. – Que anel é esse no seu dedo?

- Ah... é que... eu ia contar mais tarde, mas já que você tocou no assunto... eu e o InuYasha vamos nos casar!

- Que legal, parabéns pra vocês!

- Obrigada!

- Ei Sango, todos vão se casar, menos a gente. Você quer se casar comigo?

- Miroku... mas isso... essa pergunta tão de repente... eu...

- Por favor, Sango... – ele fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Miroku... eu aceito com uma condição.

- E qual seria?

- Você tem que deixar de ser mulherengo.

- Vou tentar, por você.

- Tentar?

- Tudo bem, eu deixo de ser mulherengo! Além disso, você é o amor da minha vida...

- Sou é?

- Aham.

- Você também é o amor da minha vida. Vem cá... – eles se aproximam e encostam seus lábios. Miroku já havia provado os lábios de Sango uma vez, mas desta vez parecia diferente. Aquele beijo estava muito mais apaixonado do que o primeiro. Muito mais doce e especial.

- Kagome – InuYasha chamou-a sussurrando.

- Que foi, InuYasha? – ela perguntou, no mesmo tom de voz.

- É melhor você parar de olhar, senão vai deixar os dois constrangidos.

- É verdade, tem razão. – ela se vira para frente e liga o rádio do carro. E nele estava tocando uma música romântica muito bonita. Perfeita para a ocasião.

- Realmente... – InuYasha começou.

- Esta noite não poderia estar mais perfeita. – Kagome terminou a frase. Ela sabia que agora a paz voltaria a reinar em sua vida e ela não precisaria mais viver com medo, porque InuYasha estaria ao seu lado. A vida inteira dela passou em sua mente como um raio. Lembrou-se de todas as coisas boas e ruins até esse momento. E pensando melhor era bom guardar essas lembranças. Pois teria muita coisa pra contar para seus filhos e netos e até que Sango tinha razão, analisando os fatos até que a vida de Kagome era muito interessante. Portanto não deixaria de lado seu passado como se nada tivesse acontecido. – "Mas agora eu preciso seguir em frente, ao lado de quem eu amo."

_**If I should stay  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you  
Every step of the way. **_

And I... will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
My darling you

Bittersweet memories,  
That is all I'm taking with me...  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I... will always love you.  
I... will always love you, ohhh  
I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you'll have  
All you've dreamed of.  
And I wished you joy  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

And I... will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I will always love you...  
I, I will always love you...you

Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love you...

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**Puxa, nem acredito que terminei! To tão emocionada! Adorei fazer essa fic, foi uma experiência e tanto! To feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo por ter terminado u.u mas o que é bom sempre acaba né? Só tenho a agradecer a todos vocês que acompanharam essa fic desde o comecinho e me deram muito apoio pra continuar, valeu mesmo XD ai, é melhor eu responder as reviews antes que eu comece a chorar aki u.u**

**Ashley-seshoumaru: espero que não tenha demorado muito com esse capítulo XD obrigada pelos elogios. Hehehe eu sou má, mas pelo menos dei um final feliz pra fic XD obrigada pela review.**

**Gheisa-chan: como você pode ver houve um final feliz XD eu acho q nunca conseguiria fazer um final trágico nas minhas fics... mais olha só que coisa, os personagens sofrem a fic inteira e dps ficam bem XD pena q na vida real nem sempre eh assim, né? Obrigada pela review.**

**CyberTamis: obrigada pelos elogios! Espero q tenha gostado desse último capítulo que eu fiz com bastante carinho e dedicação! Obrigada pela review!**

**Jaque-chan: caramba vc num queria mesmo que o Inu morresse né? Mas é claro q eu num ia fazer isso, eu num ia conseguir... a história ia ficar muito estranha! Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Obrigada pela review!**

**SraKouga: espero que eu não tenha demorado pra postar esse... tomara q vc tenha gostado XD fiz com muito carinho e dedicação! Obrigada pela review!**

**Serennity Princess: Esse capítulo foi um presente super especial pra vc, maninha, pra comemorar seu aniversario! Espero q tenha gostado XD coloquei bastante romance no final, pq eu sei q vc gosta XD Parabéns (atrasado) e obrigada pela review XD**

**Ju-sng: e aki está o último cap, espero q tenha gostado! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review!**

**Então é isso gente... mais uma vez agradeço a todo mundo q acompanhou essa fic, mesmo sem mandar reviews! **

**Bom, eu to trabalhando numa fic de Fruits Basket e talvez eu poste aki no site, então quem quiser dar uma olhadinha... ficarei agradecida XD acho q é só então... bjs a todo mundo e até mais XD**

**Kimi Higurashi**


End file.
